Kagome: The Sequel
by Weird Girl 14
Summary: The Sequel to Kagome. The immortal children have been alone for years after she died. But what will happen when another adult comes into their lives? Will they accept him,or will he die? No fan pairings. Rated for later deaths and violence.
1. Chapter 1 Found

Weird Girl 14: Hi everyone~! :D Yay~! First chapter of Kagome the Sequel~ :D Hope you like it. Okay, I'm just going to let you read now... starting now! Now~! NOW~! Wait... NOW~! :D

note: If you did not read Kagome (the first story), then read that first, then read Kagome: The Sequel

* * *

**Found**

"I can't believe it! We finally graduated!" Yori smiled as he was talking to his friends. Yori and his friends, Mayu and Itsuki, finally graduated from Kohi High School.

"I knew that we were going to graduate, but I wasn't to sure about Itsuki." Mayu joked as her brown hair shimmered in the sunlight.

"Hey! I would have passed anyways!" Itsuki protested. Yori and Mayu just snickered and continued walking. "Guys!" he called out to them.

"So, I'm going go to Kohi College, you?" Yori asked.

"I'm going to Kohi College, too." Mayu replied.

"I'm going go to Kohi's too!" Itsuki told them as he caught up to them. They looked at him.

"I thought you said that you were going to Rio University?" Yori asked.

"Well, that was before I knew you guys wanted to go to Kohi's, we did say we would go to college together, right?" They all laughed and continued walking. As they continued walking, they walked passed a path that leads into a dark, shady forest.

"Hey, guys, wanna take a walk?" Yori asked, pointing to the path.

"I don't know, it looks kinda creepy." Mayu frowned as she looked at it.

"I say we go." Itsuki smiled. "Two against one, we win." he laughed, then they walked along the path.

"What happens if we get lost?" Mayu asked as she was looking around.

"We are taking a path, we won't get lost." Yori reassured her.

"If we get lost, I'm blaming you guys." she gave them a look, but smiled a little bit. As they continued down the path, Yori felt something strange, almost like a presence. Was someone watching him? He tried to ignore it, but as he continued down the path, he began to feel it more. He stopped and looked around, he looked in one direction. It felt like it was coming from deeper into the forest...away from the path.

"Hey, guys... lets go in this direction..." he began to walk away from the path.

"But what if we get lost?" Mayu asked grabbing his arm.

"Come on, we won't get lost!" then he just continued, wondering farther and father away from the path. Itsuki just shrugged and followed, Mayu followed behind them. As they went deeper and deeper into the forest, the more shadier it got, the more quieter it got. Yori kept walking faster and faster, leaving his friends behind without realizing it.

"Yori! Wait up! Don't leave us behind!" they called out to him, but he didn't hear them. He kept walking towards the presence, sorta in a daze. As Yori was walking, he tripped over raised roots. He sat up.

"Ow..." Yori moved his dark, black hair away from his eyes. He looked behind him to see if his friends were still behind him. "Itsuki? Mayu?" his voice echoed as he called out to them, but no response. "I probably went to far ahead of them..." he sighed. He turned back around and looked in front of him. Yori's dark green eyes gazed upon an old building that hid in the cool shadows of trees, it looked like an orphanage. It had two levels, old, dusty glass windows, and double front doors that looked like the haven't been opened in a long time. The lower part of the building was covered by a little bit of ivy It obviously looked abandoned._ Why would there be a building here in a middle of a forest? _he thought to himself. Something broke the silents; it sounded like someone was singing, though it sounded faint. Yori listened to it more. Singing sounded like children were singing, singing a song of a child's game-kagome. It sounded like it was coming from inside the building.

"Why would there be children in an old, abandoned building in the middle of a forest?" Yori thought aloud to himself. He couldn't just leave children there, they probably needed help, or it was probably dangerous for them to be playing in there and he needed to get them away. He tore away the ivy from the doors and went in. He went down hallways and slowly climbed up stairs, being careful with every step because they looked like they couldn't support his weight, the stairs creaked with every step.

He walked down the hallways that were rotting and decaying, then he came across a door behind an old, dark back room. The door itself looked rather dark and ominous. It looked like it had some blood stains smeared on it, but faded and very unnoticeable. Yori hesitated to open the door, but he heard the children's voices coming from this room, so he opened it. Yori looked and saw ten children wearing old kimonos, almost like yukatas; their clothing didn't look worn out or faded though. They all stopped what they were doing and smiled. He just stood there, he didn't know what to say or what to do. He felt nervous, but why?

"Hello!" they greeted him happily with a smile.

* * *

A/N: I do NOT own Vocaloid, Utauloid, Voyakiloid, or any of that, so please, don't sue. :)

Weird Girl 14: Sorry for it being short, and not good chapter title, and stuff. But yeah, if you believe hard enough, you'll get longer chapters and better titles. YAY~ :D Good reviews will get freshly baked cookies, flames will be forced to walk the plank~! (I honestly don't know why a plank, but yeah) And silent readers will be forced to eat broccoli~!


	2. Chapter 2 Games

**Games**

"Uh... Hi...?" Yori said as he stepped in. _Why are they here? It didn't make sense. Why are there ten children in an abandoned building in the middle of a forest? Plus, who is taking care of them?_ As he thought to himself, a girl with long, turquoise green hair in pigtails that went past her knees grabbed his hand with a smile. Her light green eyes glimmered.

"Come have a drink with us, we insist!" then she lead him over to a small table and poured him some tea. Yori looked around as he sipped. They were all staring at him, smiling. Some were giggling once in a while, some were whispering to each other. There was one boy with blue hair, scarf, and kimono who was sitting in the corner watching him, though, everyone was, but it was like he's observing him. Something felt strange about this place.

"So... are you guys, like, all by yourself?" he hesitated to ask for a moment. _Why do I feel so worried?_ he asked himself. "What's your guys' names?"

"Well-"

"I'm Teto! I'm four!" a little girl in pink cheered. Everyone just smiled and giggled. "We know." the boy in blue ruffled her hair.

"I'm Bushido. A year older than her." a boy in orange raised his hand a little bit, he was trying to act all cool and uninterested.

"Negato." a pale, light skinned looking boy in black just did a small wave.

"I'm, um, Haku..." the girl dressed in white with her hair tied in a ribbon said shyly. "I'm, uh, seven, a year older then him..." she pointed over to Negato.

"I'm Gackupo. I'm eight." a boy in purple with long purple hair tied up in a ponytail.

"Don't mistake him as a girl." Bushido snickered. Yuri wanted to snicker too, but he didn't want to be rude, but he does sorta look like a girl.

"I do not! Why does everyone keep say that?" he crossed his arms as he frowned.

"Hi, we're Rin and Len, we're nine." the twins said smiling and waving in sync.

"I'm Miku, I'm ten." the turquoise girl said as she poured him more tea.

"I'm Meiko. I'm eleven." the girl with short brown hair and a red kimono smiled as she stretched.

"And I'm Kaito, I'm twelve." the boy in blue smiled a bit. He still looked like he was observing him, but why? "Meiko and I are the oldest, so we take care of the others." he told him.

"But since Meiko is lazy, I help out." Miku said. Meiko stuck her tongue out at her, Miku did it back. "So, what's your name?" Kaito asked.

"I'm Ueno, Ueno Yori. You guys can call me by my first name though, if you want." he replied.

"Okay, Yori- kun." Miku smiled.

"Are you... an adult?" Kaito asked sorta suspiciously.

"Well, I graduated from high school and-"

"Just tell us your age." he told him, sorta impatiently.

"I'm... eighteen?" Yori replied slowly.

"Oh, so you an adult?" Miku said, she seemed more interested, and other became more interested too, including Bushido who's been trying to act cool the entire time.

"Um... yeah?" Yori shifted a little bit. Things began to feel more strange. Why do they care whether he was an adult or not? Seeing them smile more didn't help him feel more comfortable either, especially Kaito's. He also had a strange look in his eyes.

"I'm bored." Teto pouted.

"Well, what do you want to play?" Bushido asked.

"Hmmmm... How about... kagome?" Teto smiled. The others did the same.

"Wanna play?" Meiko asked Yori. Yori hesitated, he wanted to say no, but why? They're just children, what will they do? Plus, it's just a game.

"Sure." He said trying to look like nothing's wrong.

"Okay, then your the oni." Miku said handing him the blindfold. As he was tying it around his eyes, he noticed, right before the blindfold completely covered his eyes, that the children's smiles turned from innocent and sweet, to mischievous and evil. They led him to the center of the room. He sat down and looked down at his lap. The children formed a circle around him and began to sing.

Kagome, kagome,

kago no naka no Tori wa

itsu itsu deyaru? Yoake no ban ni

Tsuru to kame ga subetta

Ushiro no shoumen daare?

Yori felt like there was something wrong, he deeply inhaled and made his guess. "Haku?" The room fell completely silent as if they heard something shocking, but the silence didn't last long, for he then heard the children giggle.

"Iie..." Meiko's voice sang-song darkly from behind him.

* * *

A/N: Again, I do not own Vocaloid or any of that so, PUT YOUR BREIFCASE AND PHONE AWAY AND SIT DOWN~! :L Thank you~ :3

Weird Girl 14: Ah, a cliffhanger, don't you love me? :3 Okay, anyways, yeah, Yori is his first name, Ueno is his last. I believe in Japan, you say your last name first then your first name, and your closest friends call you by your first name, and sometimes no honorifics. Correct me if I'm wrong. Okay, yeah, also, I didn't know what to call the story for the title, you know, Kagome: *blank*, so i just put "The Sequel". If you guys thought of something better, please tell me. Good reviews will get a cookie cake, flames will be playing kagome, and silent readers will be poked with a stick. 0_0

translations: Iie (iie): No/nope, but mostly "no"

oni: literally translates to oger, demon.


	3. Chapter 3 Agreement

**Agreement**

"Does this mean I go again?" Yori asked as he removed the blindfold. The children only laughed in response.

"You don't get a second chance." Kaito said quick and darkly. He wore a mischievous grin.

"A second... chance?" Yori didn't understand, what did they mean by a second chance? Why did he say it like that? Suddenly, Yori felt a sharp shooting pain behind his shoulder. He yelled in agony because of the pain. He looked behind and saw a glint of light, his eyes widen in horror as he looked to see a knife in his shoulder... and to see Meiko's hand wrapped around the handle. She and the others had a crazed look in their eyes, thrilled. She pulled her blood stained knife out of his shoulder, making him cry in agony more.

"What's wrong with you?" he shouted as he put his hand over his wound. Their laughter echoed. Then Teto leaned forward and swung her knife at him, but luckily Yori dodge. He was shocked. Even the innocent looking Teto tried to kill him. Yori ran over towards the door and tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge. It was locked. He tried kicking it down but it still wouldn't open.

"There is no where to run, there is no where to escape, it's all useless." Negato laughed. Yori turned around. All the children had knives in their hands now with a crazed look, laughing. They took a step towards him. Yori was terrified, but he tried to stay calm. He looked over to the window. He could break the windows and jump out. _No._ he thought. _I'm on the second level of a two story building. If I jump, I'll most likely die. _But then he thought about something. _What if I jumped and grabbed onto tree branch close to the window? _then he frowned at the thought. _No, there isn't any tree branches close enough for me to jump and grab on to! _There really is no way out but that door, but that won't open. He cussed under his breath.

"Why are you guy's trying to kill me?" he asked. Kaito walked in front of the others.

"Well, you lost the game." he said twirling his knife.

"That doesn't even make sense!" he shouted.

"Listen, we really do hate adults. So we play kagome with them. If they lose, we kill them." Kaito grinned. "You played kagome, and you lost, so you die."

"Why? Why do you hate adults?" Yori asked.

"It's none of your buisness." Kaito glared.

"What if an adult wins?" The room went quiet for a moment.

"...It never happens..." Kaito replied slowly.

"Hasn't there been one adult that you liked or something?" The room went even more quieter. Kaito clutched his knife tighter and glared more.

"Shut up! It's none of your business!" He shouted as he threw his knife at Yori. The knife missed, though, it was close enough to his face that it only made a small cut on Yori's cheek. "Oops, I missed." he said casually. The others laughed. Kaito reached into his sleeve and pulled out another knife. Yori couldn't believe it, he was about to be killed by innocent looking children. It was the day where he finally graduated today, and he was going to die, some day this turned out to be.

"Yori? Are you in there?" Itsuki's voice came from the other side of the door.

"I'm in here! The door won't open!" Yori replied.

"Yori, are you okay?" Mayu asked.

"Well, I-I wouldn't call a stab wound in the shoulder okay..." Yori had his hand still over his shoulder.

"What?" May and Itsuki tried to open the door. They slowly advanced towards him, still smiling eviling.

"I see you brought friends..." Kaito grinned more, then he pointed the knife at Yori. "Die!" Yori began to panic. He tried to pull open the door, even though he knew it was useless. On the other side, Itsuki been trying to kick the door down, but it isn't working. Yori couldn't believe it, he was going to die. He isn't going to see his family and friends anymore, he isn't going to go to college, he isn't going to be doing anything! Yori dropped to his knees, quivering in fear. He watched Kaito take a step towards him and swung the knife down.

"W-wait..!" a quiet voice came from the back of the group. The voice was so quiet that you could barely hear it, but apparently Kaito heard it. He stopped his knife that was about to strike Yori between his wide terrified eyes. Kaito quickly turned around.

"What is it Haku?" Kaito hissed.

"W-well...u-um... I-I... I-I d-don't-" Haku stuttered as she nervously, tapping the tip of her knife gently, her naturally sad looking red eyes looking down.

"Don't tell me that you don't want to kill him!" Kaito shouted as he glared. "He's an adult! Plus, he's not different! He lost, so he dies!"

"Yeah!" Meiko agreed, also glaring. She just wanted to get this over with and go back to sleep.

"W-well... I-It's just that... I-It's just that..." she lowered her voice a bit.

"What?" he shouted.

"She probably has her reasons." The twins told him in sync.

"Do you guys feel anything about him?" Kaito asked, his voice still raised.

"Well, no, but-"

"Then he dies!" Kaito pointed his knife at Yori.

"I-It's just that..." Haku began. "I don't think that _she_ would like this..." the room went quiet, completely quiet. Anger ceased from Kaito's face, then he sighed.

"Haku... We killed people before he came... And they lost, too... What's the difference...?" He asked in a low voice.

"I-I... I-I think... I-I think... I-I think he's different... He... He... He seems different..." Haku replied. The children just stared at her. Yori couldn't understand what was going on. Was he going to die or not? He just sat there in fear. The children huddled and began to discuss. They were whispering quietly so Yori couldn't hear them.

"Yori? Are you okay? What's going on?" Mayuasked from the other side.

"I...I don't know..." Yori replied. After a few moments, Kaito walked up to Yori and pointed his knife at him.

"We decided that we are going to observe you for the rest day to see if your different or not." He told him.

"What if I don't want to?" Yori asked. He had enough for one day.

"We kill you." Kaito smirked.

"...Okay, but, what if I'm not different?"

"We kill you."

"Gosh, do you guys always solve your problems by killing?" Yori asked under his breath as he looked away, then he looked back at Kaito. "Okay, what if I am?"

Kaito paused, then answered. "...You'll live."

"How long do you have to observe me for?" Yori asked.

"From now 'till midnight. Weren't you listening, I said the rest day, didn't I?" Kaito said twirling his knife. "And if you try to run, then we kill you."

Yori had to be judged, or else he would die. But what did they mean by different? He sighed. "Fine..."

"Good." Kaito and the others put their knives back in their sleeves.

* * *

A/N: We don't own Vocaloid or any of that.

Weird Girl 14: YAY~! HE LIVES~! (or at least for now :P) You know, I didn't seethat coming... che, I totally did... or did I? Hmm... :3 Anyways, hoped you guys liked it, Good reviews will be having cookies, flames will be dressed as a scarecrow, and silent readers will be turned into a fly. THANK YOU COME AGAIN~ :D (sorry, just had to say that~ :3)


	4. Chapter 4 Judged

Weird Girl 14: Hi everyone~! It's ME~! So, yeah, first thing I want to say is that, for the readers who just started reading this before reading the first story, Kagome, uh, it be better to read Kagome, THEN Kagome: The Sequel... Yeah sorry about that, it would just be better cuz, well, yeah... I can't really say whyexactaly, but yeah, sorry for the late notice and stuff. Okay second thing, here is chapter 4, hope you like it and stuff, have fun! :3

* * *

**Judged**

Gackupo lead Yori to a corner of the room. He pulled out a board from the wall and grabbed a first aid kit, then he bandaged Yori's wound.

"Arigato." Yori thanked him as Gackupo started putting it away.

"Yori? You okay?" Itsuki and Mayu asked from behind the door, they were trying to turn the knob and open it still. Teto looked at Kaito.

"Do I let them in?" she asked. Kaito shrugged. Teto skipped to the door sining, "Opening the door, opening the door." then opened it.

"AH HA! I told you I can pick a lock!" Itsuki cheered. Then he looked down and saw Teto. "Did you... open it?" he asked. Teto nodded. "Dang it!" he pouted. Everyone gave him pathetic look.

"There was no lock to pick to begin with." Mayu sighed, then she looked over at Yori and ran over to him.

"Yori, are you okay?" she asked him all worried.

"I'm fine." He replied.

"But you're hurt!" she said, gently running her fingers over his bandages.

"I'm fine, really." he reassured her.

"Why are there children here?" Itsuki asked as he was constantly gently poking Bushido in the forehead. Bushido gritted his teeth and began clutching his fists.

"Will. You. Stop. That?" Bushido asked him trying to stay calm, but Itsuki didn't stop. Bushido then reached into he sleeve, grabbed his knife, and almost cut Itsuki's hand off. Itsuki ran behind Yori and Mayu in fear.

"How long have you had that?" he asked pointing to the knife. Bushido pointed his knife at Itsuki. "Can I kill him?" he asked raising his voice, clutching his fist tighter.

"Don't!" Yori told him. Bushido sighed and put his knife back in his sleeve.

"Nice way to keep your cool." Negato snickered. Bushido just whacked the back of his head.

"Yori, did they do this to you?" Mayu asked.

"Yeah." Yori replied quietly.

Mayu was shocked. "But their just children!"

"Yeah, I know, but they did." Yori sighed.

"Let's get out of here!" she said getting up, but Yori continued sitting down.

"I can't, Mayu. If I leave, I'll die." he told her.

"But, why?" she asked trying pull him up.

"If I try to leave, they'll kill me. They want to judge me to see if I'm different." he explained.

"What you mean by different?"

"I don't know. You and Itsuki should leave, and don't tell anyone about this."

"But why?"

"If you get help, then they would most likely kill them." then Yori looked over to Kaito. "Am I right?" Kaito smirked and nodded.

"But what if something happens?" Mayu asked. Yori didn't respond, he sighed and looked away. Mayu quietly got up.

"Lets go, Itsuki..." she said in a low voice, then they left. After a while, the children began playing, except Meiko who was sleeping. Yori was sitting, watching them. He didn't know how he could prove that he's different. What do they mean by different anyways? Yori puzzled then sighed, he looked at Kaito, who was laying oh his back staring at the ceiling.

"Why do you guys want see if I'm different or not?" he asked.

"Because." Kaito shrugged.

"What do you guy's mean by 'different'?" Yori asked.

"Different." Kaito told him.

"How do I prove that I'm different?"

"We just watch you." Kaito finally responded, finally using more than one word.

"How are you able to tell just by watching me?" he asked.

"We just can." Kaito snickered, knowing that he's probably irritating Yori. Yori sighed, then began asking different questions.

"Why are you guys here?"

"We live here." Kaito responded.

"Why can't leave and find a better home?" Yori looked around. Even though the entire building was really old, the room didn't look as old.

"We can't leave this room..." Kaito said quietly. Yori puzzled. What did they mean that they can't leave this room? "Why?" Yori asked. Kaito didn't respond.

"So... who's '_she'_?" Yori slowly asked. Kaito slightly glared, but still staring at the ceiling.

"It's none of your business." he told him sharp and coldly.

"Gomen.." Yuri sighed. Apparently Kaito isn't going to tell him anything. Teto came running up to Yori smiling holding a doll in her arms. Yori felt uncomfertable at first, but Teto's true innocent smiled made him relax a bit.

"This is Ms. Fluffly Puff!" Teto smiled as she held the doll up in front of her. It had short black hair that were in short pigtails, bangs that went straight across, brown eyes that when you laid her back, her eyes closed. She also wore a pink yukata, almost like what Teto was wearing, the doll also looked a bit raggety, showing that's it's been played with a lot, overall, it's a very cute doll.

"Ms. Fluffy Puff?" Yori thought that sounded like a name for a pet almost. He shrugged. "That's a nice name. She's very cute, too." he smiled.

"No it's not. You don't have to lie to her you know." Negato snickered.

"Yes it is!" Teto protested. She crossed her arms and began to pout.

"Don't listen to him, he's just teasing." Yori ruffled her hair. Teto smiled and ran off to play with her doll.

"Che, whatever." Negatosighed and began playing on his flute, the tune sorta had a mysterious feel to it. Miku came up to Yori and grabbed his hand.

"Play puppets with me and Haku!" she said leading him to the area where she and Haku are playing. Yori been playing with the children for the entire day, and beganning to warm up to them, and the children been warming up to him, then nightfall came. It was an hour before midnight, and the moonlight was gently illuminating the room while everyone was asleep. Yori wasn't asleep though, he couldn't go to sleep, it was either from being afraid that they could kill him in his sleep, or it was because he wasn't tired. He was "sleeping" on one side of the room while everyone else was sleeping on the other side. He reached into his pocket and grabbed his phone, but it wont turn on._ It must be out of battery_. he thought then he looked around.

Everyone was quietly sleeping, then he looked at the door. This was his chance to escape. Yori quietly snuck over to the door and grabbed the hand and turned just a tad, it wasn't locked. Yori knew they probably left it unlocked on purpose as part of the test to see if he was different or not, but they were all sound asleep, he could escape easily. He hesitated and looked at his reflection in the door knob. He couldn't escape, not because he was afraid that they would wake up and see him escaping and kill him, it was because he didn't want to. They tried to kill me! he thought. I should be escaping! then he sighed and let go of the knob. I must be crazy... But... I just can't leave them... I don't know why but I can't...he sighed again and looked in the reflection in the knob again, he saw Teto standing behind him. Yori jumped and turned around. Was she going to kill him for trying to escape! Yori looked closer, she looked like she was about to cry, was she hurt that he tried to leave?

"Teto... What's wrong...?" he hesitated but quietly asked.

"I-I-I had a bad dream..." she sniffled. Yori gave a mental sigh of relief.

"I see... why didn't you tell Kaito?" He asked her, know that he's the eldest, he could help her feel better.

"He's a-asleep..." Teto sniffled more as tears rolled down her cheek. Yori eyes widen as he saw her tears were thick and red. He gently wiped her tears and looked at his hand.

"Teto... are you... are you crying... blood?" Yori couldn't see hows that could be possible.

"My t-tears always b-been like this since _that_ _day_." she sniffled more.

"What you mean by _'that day'_?" he asked, whiched didn't help, she began crying even more. "Ne, ne, don't cry... You said that you had a bad dream, right?"

"Uh huh." Teto nodded.

"Well, it's okay now, it was just a dream..." he told her in a soothing voice as he wipped away her tears, then he gently hugged her. The rest of the night, Yori slept leaning against the wall as he was holding the sleeping Teto. The next morning, the morning sunlight came shining threw the window and everyone woke up.

"Ohayo!" Miku greeted them as everyone woke up. Meiko just pulled the blankets over her head, but Rin and Len pulled the blankets off of her and made her sit up. Meiko rubbered her eyes and yawned, then looked at Yori.

"Oh, you didn't escape." she said tiredly.

"He tried too, but he didn't." Kaito told them.

"Y-you knew?" Yori thought Kaito was asleep.

"Of course, I wasn't really sleeping, you were being observed, remember?" Kaito smirked.

"So, am I 'different' or not?" he asked. the children huddled, then Kaito and Meiko walked up to him. Yori was nervous, if he wasn't "different" then that would mean his life would ended, here and now. Yori scooted back, just in case. Kaito leaned forward.

"You'll live." Kaito smiled innocently. Yori gave a sigh of relief.

"Yay! Yori-kun lives!" Teto cheered as she clapped her hands. Yori got up and headed to the door. Teto ran up to him.

"You'll come back, right? Pinky promise?" she held out her pinky with a smile. Yori looked at her sadly.

"I... I don't think that I will be coming back, Teto..." he told her sadly. Teto's eyes sadden.

"B-But your different, you have to come and visit you have to!" her voice sounded like she was about cry, though her eyes didn't. The other children looked at him sadly with pleading eyes that said don't leave us.

"I'm sorry, Teto... I'm sorry guys... I just... I just can't..." Yori looked back. "Gomen..." then he left.


	5. Chapter 5 Choices

Weird Girl 14: Yay~! Here is chapter 5~! Hope you like~ :3 (begins munching on cookies) :3

* * *

**Choices**

Yori walked out of the forest and began walking home. Began to wonder why the kids cared if he was different or not. Why do they want him to come back and vistit them? They tried to kill him! Why should he go back and visit them? As he kept walking, he began to feel guilty, he didn't know why though, he just did. Yori tried to take his mind of the kids, but he couldn't, the sad faces they gave him when he left lingered in his head. He finally arrived home. His little sister, Aoi, was sitting on the couch watching T.V. She had her black hair tied up in a ponytail as usual, wearing her middle school uniform. She saw Yori walked in.

"Your going to be in trouble when Mom and Dad get home." she snickered.

"I know..." he sighed as he sat next to her.

"So where were you?" she sing song.

"Nowhere." Yori lied.

"Were you out celebrating?" Aoi asked.

"No." he replied.

"Spent the night at Itsuki's?" she asked.

"No." Yori began flipping through the channels.

"Were you working over over time?"

"I don't work, remember?" he sighed.

"Oh, yeah." Then a sly grin grew on her face. "Were you at Mayu's place?" she snickered.

"NO!" he slightly raised his voice as he gently shoved her. "Gosh, what's with you?"

"Why won't you tell me where you were?" she whined.

"Because I can't." What was he going to tell her? Ten children almost killed him, wanted to see if he was different, and went under observation? Like he was going to tell her that.

"Please! Please! Please! Please!" she begged putting her hands together, but Yori just ignored her. Aoi gave a sigh. "Well, I guess I'm going have to hear your story when you tell Mom and Dad where you went." she said slyly. Yori forgot that he had to tell where he went to his parents. What was he going to tell them? He went up to his room and thought of a plan. He charged his phone (which took less than a second) and called Itsuki.

"Moshi Moshi?" Itsuki's voice came over the phone.

"Itsuki, it's me, Yori."

"Oh Yori! Your alive!" Itsuki cheered childishly into the phone, a bit to loud that it hurt Yori's ears a tad.

"Yeah, okay, Itsuki, are you parents home?" Yori asked.

"No, why?" Itsuki asked.

"Okay, my parents will be asking me where I was last night. I can tell them what happened. So I'm going to say I was at your house, okay? And if you parents get back when my parents call your house, make sure _you_ pick up the phone, not them, got it?" Yori said.

"Got it" then they hung up. At that moment, Yori's parents came home. He went down the stairs to greet them.

"Okaerinasai." Yori smiled trying to act like he was always home. His parents gave him a look.

"Where were you yesterday?" his mother asked as she crossed her arms.

"I was over at Itsuki's." he told her, trying to look convincing.

"Why didn't you call to tell us?" his father asked.

"Sorry, my phone died out, and i forgot." he said.

"Okay then." Yori's mom left the room. After a few minutes later, she came back in the room. "Next time you remember to call and tell us, okay?" she told Yori.

"Okay mom." then he ran up to his room after she walked in the kitchen. He grabbed his phone and dialed Itsuki's number.

"Moshi moshi?" Itsuki's voice came over the phone.

"Hey, Itsuki, it's me, did my mom call you?" Yori asked.

"Yup." Itsuki replied.

"You did what I told you to do, right?"

"Yeah, and she said okay and stuff."

"Thanks, Itsuki." then Yori hung up. Yori laid on his bed staring at the ceiling. He couldn't get the sad faces from his head. It made him feel more guilty trying to forget about them, but he couldn't. Someone knocked on his door.

"Yes, come in." he said. Aoi walked in.

"You did not go to Itsuki's." she said putting her hands on her hips, trying to act mature.

"Shh! Mom and Dad can't know I lied to them." he told her getting up.

"Okay, but where did you go?" Aoi asked.

Yori sighed. "I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"I just can't."

"Why?"

"I just can't, okay?" Yori said raising his voice. Aoi didn't seemed fazed from him yelling at her.

"I was just asking, but why can't you tell me?" she asked one more time. Yori sighed, laid back on his bed, facing up, and put a pillow over his face.

"Fine, be that way!" she pouted and left. That night, Yori dreamt about playing with the children, laughing, having fun. As if there was nothing wrong, they were all friends, they weren't evil, or that they never tried to kill him. The next day, Yori was meeting up with his friends at the park.

"Konichiwa!" Mayu greeted Yori as she ran up to him waving a bit.

"Konichiwa." He greeted as they sat down.

"So, you were _different_?" she asked, seeing him alive.

"Yeah, but I still dont see what they ment by _different_." he sighed. "I felt sorta bad leaving them, with their sad faces and all, it makes me feel guilty."

"Well you shouldn't. Those kids are dangerous, they tried to kill you, remember?" Mayu told him.

"I know... but..." he didn't know what else to say, or what to do. He couldn't get their faces out of his head. Why couldn't he forget them? Then Itsuki came running up to them.

"Konich-" he tripped and fell flat on his face. Yori and Mayu gave him the pathetic look. Itsuki got up, laughed a little and sat down with them. "Hi guys, ehehehe..."

"Hi Itsuki." they still were giving him the pathetic look, then sighed.

"I just realized something. Have you guy's noticed that almost everything is named after the town?" he asked.

"Well, yeah, I mean, it's a small, proudish town." Mayu explained.

"I'm just saying, Kohi Preschool, Kohi Kindergarten, Kohi Elementary, Kohi High School, Kohi College, Kohi's burgers, Kohi's Supplies." he pointed out.

"And?" Yori asked.

"I'm just saying, people need to shake it up a bit, you know?" he sighed. "Or else it would just be boring."

"You think I should visit the children?" Yori asked, completely changing the topic.

"What?" Mayu was shocked. "They tried to kill you!"

"I know it's just that... just that... I don't know..." he sighed.

"I say... he should visit." Itsuki said thoughtfully as he took a sip from his soda.

"Itsuki! Do you want him to die? They tried to- wait, when did you get that?" she asked pointing to his soda.

"Oh, you when you guys weren't paying attention I-"

"Forget it!" she cut him off, waving it away. "Why should he go?"

"Well." he paused and took another sip. "They probably have reasons. You need to think. Why do they want to see if a person is different. Why do they want him to come and visit everyday or so if the person is different?" he explained. Yori and Mayu just looked at him.

"That doesn't even make sense." Mayu sighed.

"It probably does, it probably doesn't." he smiled innocently. Mayu and Yori sighed.

"I'll see you guy's later." Yori got up and began walking away.

"Where are you going?" Mayu asked, but Yori didn't respond.

After a few minutes walk, Yori finally arrived at the old orphanage and entered. When he walked up to the door to the room the children were in and knocked. The door opened and Yori saw the twins.

"Can I... um... come in?" he asked akwardly. The twins nodded and opened the door. As Yori walked in, Teto came and hugged him.

"You came! You came!" she cheered with a big smile. Yori smiled and ruffled her hair. Then he looked over at Kaito. Kaito was sitting in the corner, arms crossed, glaring at Yori. Meiko was sitting with Kaito. The look she was gave was rather dissapointed. Yori walked over to them and sat down. He sighed.

"I'm... I'm sorry..." he said. "It's just that... it's just that-"

"We know..." Meiko said in a low voice. Kaito didn't say anything, he still had his arms crossed and still glaring at him.

"I'm sorry..." he said again. Teto walked up to Yori and grabbed his hand.

"Are you going to visit us?" she asked smiling. Yori looked at Kaito.

"If it's okay with Kaito... Knowing that he takes care of you and all..." Yori said. Kaito tried to look mad still, but he couldn't. He gave a small smile.

"Che, whatever." he said looking away. Meiko and the others smiled.

"Yay! Yori can visit! He can visit!" Teto cheered.

* * *

A/N: I do not own Vocaloid or any of that except this fanfiction.

Weird Girl 14: YAY~! Don't you like happy endings? :3 Though, it isn't the last chapter... Or the end of the story... You know what I mean. :D Good reviews will get chocolate cookies, flames will have to eat the food they hate, silent readers will be shunned.

Translations: Moshi Moshi: It means Hello, and/or "I'm here", so its a term you only use over the phone...

Okaerinasai: formal way of saying welcome home, okaeri is informal for saying welcome home.

Konichiwa: Good afternoon


	6. Chapter 6 Room

Weird Girl 14: HOLY CHIZ~! I added this chapter at like, 1:05 a.m! Yay~! I'm not even tired~! :D Okay, okay, anyways, here is chapter 6, hope you like it. Also, since school is going to start, I probably won't be updating regularly (like I am anyways, wow, I just realized I suck updating regularly... oh well. ^-^) But I will do my best and all. Oh, oh, also, before reading, please read this warning~! (press play button on T.V)

Warning: This chapter may contain... Violence... (warning ends)

Weird Girl 14: GASPERS~! A warning of violence~! Well, when you read this, you'll probably think its nothing, but I just wanna put a warning. Okay, gonna shut up and let you read. YAY~! :D

* * *

**Room**

The next day, Yori was packing things in his to bring when he would go visit the children in his backpack. He packed snacks and old toys that he and Aoi used to play when they were the children's age. Aoi knocked and walked in and saw him packing.

"Where are you going?" she asked as she looked curiously into his bag.

"Nowhere." he replied.

"Then why are you packing?" she asked.

"No reason." Yori closed the backpack and put it on his shoulders.

"Can I come?" she asked eagerly. Yori gave her a look.

"No." he told her as he was walking out.

"Why not?" she whined. Yori sighed, he just ignore her and walked out.

"Onii-chan!" Aoi whined, then she went to sit down and pouted. As Yori was walking through the forest, he felt like he was being followed. He sighed and turned around.

"Okay, I know you're there, come out." Yori called out. He didn't really know if anyone was following him or not, but he thought he acted like he knew, the person would show themselves. Apparently it worked. Slowly coming out from behind an old tree was Aoi.

"H-Hi, Y-Yori..." Aoi nervously smiled and waved.

"Aoi? I told you you couldn't come!" he told her sternly. Aoi walked up to him.

"So, where are you going?" she asked, grinning.

"I'm just taking a walk." he told her, obviously lying.

"Oh really...?" Aoi crossed her arms. "If it's just a walk, then why can't I come with you?"

"Because I said so." he gave her a look.

"And did you know that you're not suppose to stray away from the path, right?" Aoi said as she leaned against the tree next to her, arms still crossed. Yori sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"You're going make me bring you, aren't you?" he sighed. Aoi just replied with a smirk. "Fine, but you can't tell mom, you can't wonder off, stay right by me. Don't get into trouble or any of that, got it?"

"Got it!" she saluted like you see soldiers or sailors do in movies. She put her arm down and relaxed. "So, where are we going?" she asked.

"You'll see when we get there." Yori then continued on his way, his sister following behind him listing things where they could be heading. Yori rubbed his temples, getting a slight headache from Aoi's many questions, then they finally arrived in front of the building.

"Woah!" Aoi's eyes widen with awe. "What is this place? It looks old and abandoned."

"It's an old, abandoned orphanage." Yori told her, pointing out the obvious.

"Cool!" she grinned.

"No one can know about this, got it?"

"Got it!" then she ran into the building, Yori running behind her.

"Aoi! Wait!" he called out to her, but she just continued walking around, opening doors and closing them. Then she came across a door that lead to a room. Yori didn't know what was in this room, but he felt uneasy about it.

"Aoi, let's go." he told Aoi.

"Come on, let's explore!" she laughed as she walked in the room. The room was old, dark, and dusty. It had cobwebs in the cornerd of the room and on the furniture. The room had dusty, large, old, rotten, wooden bookcases that were up against the walls and that was tall enough to reach the ceiling, they were filled with books. There was an old wooden desk on one side of the room with a few papers, files, and an old lamp on it. There was only one window in the room, but it was covered by old, dusty drapes that had a small hole or two. Aoi ran over to the window and carefully moved the drapes to the sides of the window, trying not to rip them or tear them down for they looked like they could fall apart with one small tug. Though, it didn't let much light in because of trees.

"This room looks intresting." she smiled as she looked around.

"I don't know..." Yori walked over to the bookcase and pulled a book from the shelf. He gently wiped the dust off of the cover and opened it. It was in some other language that he couldn't understand, then he placed it back on the shelf. He walked over to the desk and picked up two papers that were on it. They had diagrams of the human skull and brain on them with labels that had lines pointing to parts of diagram. All of the writing was in another language, like the books. Aoi came up behind him.

"What's this?" she asked. Yori shook his head.

"I don't know, some sorta diagram of a human head." he said.

"Well, what does it say?" she pointed to the writing.

"I don't know, it's in an another language." he sighed. Then he picked up the file and opened it. It contained profile of little children and their pictures, though, they were in black and white. There was a picture paper clipped in the upper right hand corner. In the picture was a little girl with black hair (judging by how shaded it was) and short pigtails with a streak on one side of her hair. Her eyes were different colors, judging how one was shaded different than the other. She wore a plain, matching color shirt and pants. She looked about twelve or thirteen. He looked at a picture in the left middle side.

It was a picture of the same girl, but she was sitting down in a white room, blindfolded. There was a person in a white lab coat holding her head steady, there were other people in lab coats surrounding the little girl. Yori looked closer at the picture, the people in lab coats were holding something behind their backs, large, sharp knives. His eyes shifted down to the bottom left corner. His eyes widen in horror. He saw a picture of the little girl, having her head gruesomely being chopped off. There was blood was spilling and being splattered everywhere, knifes were blood stained, tears rolling down the girl's cheek as her head was being cut off. He immediately closed the file. Yori looked over at Aoi, who also had her eyes widen and mouth opened a bit, she shivered a little.

"I'm... I'm sorry you saw that..." Yori apologized as he put the file down.

"It's okay, Yori..." she said then she turned around, she became quiet and froze.

"Aoi, what's wrong?" he looked at what she was looking at. There stood on the other side of the room was a woman. She had light blue eyes and blond hair that was tied up in a bun. She wore silver, thin glasses, light beige like green professional looking dress, and a long, white lab coat, like the ones in the picture. Most of all, she didn't look solid, like you can see through her a bit, almost like a ghost. The woman looked terrified. Yori and Aoi just stood there frozen staring at her. The woman began shouting something at them, still looking terrified. Yori and Aoi just looked at her; they didn't understand a word she said. Then the woman looked like she was in deep thought, snapping her fingers like she was trying to remember something, then she looked back at them.

"Hashire!" she shouted. Then someone came behind Yori, put their arm around his neck and began choking him.

"Onii- chan!" Aoi cried out. Yori kicked the person behind him, pushed him away, and punched him in the nose. Yori stumbled back a bit and looked at the person. It was a man with brownish orange hair and brown eyes; he had a crazed look in his eyes, like the children did when they tried to kill Yori when they had first met. The man also wore a lab coat and also looked like he wasn't solid, like a ghost, just like the woman.

He wiped the blood that was running from his nose from when Yori punched him. The man began to laugh insanely then charged at Yori. The woman grabbed Aoi and protectively put her behind her. Yori took a step to the side making the man miss him and kicked him in the back. He fell forward. The woman grabbed Yori and Aoi by the arm, ran them over to the door, opened it and shoving them out. She yelled something, which Yori understood what she said, "Run!" The man came behind the woman, grabbing her hair, pulling her head back. The woman gave a small, short cry of agony. Then the door closed. Aoi ran up to the door and tried to force it open. She looked over her should to Yori.

"Don't just stand there! Help! She is going to get hurt!" she cried. Yori got up and tried forcing the door open. _She did help us, now we need to help her._he thought. The two of them tried shoving their bodies up against the door, trying to force it open, but it was no use. The door was shut closed, locked. They leaned their backs up against the door and slid down till they sad down. Aoi looked down at her lap. Tears slowly began rolling down her cheeks. Yori looked at her and put his arms around her, hugging her close.

"I'm sorry..." he said softly.

* * *

A/N: I do not own Vocaloid or any of that, get off my back~ :P

Weird Girl 14: OMG~! I BET YOU NEVER SAW THAT COMING~!

Person: Actually... I sorta did.

Weird Girl 14: No you didn't.

Person: But-

Weird Girl 14: **NO. You. Fricken. Didn't.**

Person: 0_0

Weird Girl 14: Well, hoped you like that chapter, and stuff. Good reviews will get cookies, bad people will be forced to stay in that room that insane man was in (0_0), and silent readers will be poked with... THE STICK~! :O (noooo~ not the stick~!).

Translations: Hashire= run (and you probably already knew that from reading the context or whatever its called)

Weird Girl 14: Wow, I feel like I'm giving Japanese lessons cuz of all this translations and stuff... Oh well :D. Hehe... hehehe... HAHAHHAHA~! (bursts into laughter.)

People: 0_0

Weird Girl 14: (laughter slowing down) Hehehe... I'm think I'm tired... hehehe... (falls to the ground and begins sleeping) Zzzzz... (holy chiz this is a really long A/N!)


	7. Chapter 7 Surprise

Weird Girl 14: Ello~ :D Sorry for not updating and stuff, I'm doing the best I can. Anways~ Here is chapter 7 and stuff. Also, I do not own Vocaloid or any of that. :D (though, I wish I did.)

* * *

**Surprise**

Yori gently wiped the tears from his sister's face. Aoi looked at him.

"Did you... Did you notice that she... she was sorta see-through?" she sniffled as she asked.

"Yeah..." he replied quietly.

"Was she a ghost?"

"I think so..." Yori stood up. He grabbed Aoi's hand and helped her up. Aoi wiped the last of her tears and looked at Yori.

"Are we going home?" she asked.

"Well, you can, but I have to go somewhere." he told her. "I guess it's okay if you come if you want."

"Sure, I guess, where are you going?" she asked.

"Well, I'm going to visit... well, you'll know when we get there." he told her as he lead the way. Then they came came across the children's door. Aoi noticed the smeared, faded blood on the door that Yori didn't even noticed. She got nervous as Yori opened the door, then she saw children in there. She relaxed a bit. Teto ran up to Yori cheering as she hugged him, then she stared at Aoi. The other children did the same.

"Oh, um, this is Aoi, my little sister, so don't hurt her, she's a friend." he announced, putting his arms around her. The children stopped what their doing, they gave a strange stare, then went back to what they were doing, except Kaito. Kaito walked up to them.

"Why did you bring her?" he asked. His tone of voice sounded a bit irritated.

"She followed me." he sighed.

"I see... It's not like you could help it..." he gently smiled to himself. "It happened to_ her _too..." he quietly said under his breath and walked back to his corner and sat down. Aoi looked at Yori.

"Who's_ her_?" she cocked her head. Yori shrugged, then went off to play with the children. Aoi ran up to Kaito and sat down in front of him. Kaito was staring out the window, almost dazed.

"Hi." she smiled.

"Hi...?" he looked at her in the corner of his eyes, then he looked back out the window.

"What are you looking at?" she asked. Kaito just shrugged.

"Oh, okay then." she sighed. "Is this place haunted?" Everyone stared at her.

"What makes you think that?" Kaito asked, he sounded sort of nervous.

"Well, earlier, Yori and I went in a room and saw ghost. They wore white lab coats." she told him.

"What?" Kaito stood up, fury came on his face as he clutched his fists. "You guys went in that room?" he asked shouting.

"Why? What's wrong?" Aoi asked, unfazed by how angry Kaito looked and sounded. Yori watched them from the other side of the room.

"You could have hurt us!" Kaito shouted. Aoi still didn't understand, neither did Yori. Then the twins came up to Kaito.

"They didn't go into _that_ room, Kaito. It was a different one." the twins told him in sync. "They went into a room with books and a desk."

"I see..." Kaito gave a sigh of relief. Yori looked at them strangely.

"How... How did you guys know?" he asked. The twins looked at him, then at Kaito.

"We have to tell him sooner or later." Rin and Len said.

"If we don't tell them, and warn them, they could actually go in that room and get hurt by _them_." Miku said.

"What? What are you guys talking about?" Yori was confused. What were they talking about? That room? Them? Her? What did they mean?

"I guess we have to tell him." Kaito sighed as he sat down. Yori got up and went to sit down next to Aoi.

"You know that we live here, right?" Kaito said. Yori nodded. "And how you heard me say that... that we couldn't leave, no matter how much we want to... right?" Kaito said quietly.

"Yeah... Why's that?" Yori asked. Kaito lowered his head a bit and looked to the side.

"Our... Our soul are bound here. We couldn't leave even if we wanted to... Plus, _they _could be waiting right out the door." Kaito said quietly.

"What do you mean by _they_?" Yori asked.

"_They _are the people you saw wearing lab coats, they're scientists." Kait paused, looking a bit mad. "They were the onces that..." his voice harden. "They were the onces that made us suffer and beome immortal." Yori looked at them.

"What do you mean by immortal?" he asked. Kaito just looked at him.

"I think you know what I mean." Kaito said. Yori sighed.

"How? How did you become immortal? How do I know your not lying?" Yori asked.

"Immortality is achieved through... through children's pain." Meiko told him. "And if you think we're lying about this, then think, if they were lying, why are there children here? "Was that a spirit that attacked me?" Yori thought about it, it could be possible. But something was bothering him. Something about them feels familiar. Then Meiko continued. "We killed the scientist when they were 'experimenting' on us. They died but their souls became immortal..."

"There used to be two more of us..." Kaito smiled sadly. "Their names were Yuu and Sheito... Cousins, though, you think they were siblings..." he looked down, smiling nostalgicly. "They were taken by the scientists took them and tortured them... They died... they couldn't handle all the pain... though... their souls were trapped in that place with the immortal souls of the scientists..." he paused as he looked out the window. The sunlight was gently lighting his face. He continued. "Then _she _saved them... I was truely grateful that they are okay now..."

"Who's_ she_?" Yori asked. Silence went across the room.

"She was an adult, though, different... She was nice, kind, and gentle... We would sometimes cause her trouble though... " Kaito laughed a little, remembering the times they had.

"He misses her." Teto whispered.

"She wasn't immortal though... she died, sadly..." Kaito said quietly.

"What was her name?" Aoi asked.

"Her name was Yumi." Kaito responded. Yori stared at him. "What?" Kaito asked.

"What was her last name?" he asked.

"Her last name was Utaite, why?" Yori stared at Kaito for a moment.

"That's... I believe that's my great grandmother's name..." Yori said. The room went silent and the children stared him and Aoi.

"What?" Kaito stood up in shocked. He turned to the twins. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked, still suprised.

"We didn't feel anything different about him then!" they replied in sync, as usual.

"I _told _you there was something different about him..." Haku pointed out quietly.

"And you wantedto kill him!" Meiko said crossing her arms, shaking her head in disappointment.

"Your the one that stabbed him!" Kaito pointed out.

"This could explain why he's different." Gackopo told them.

"I don't get it..." Aoi sighed.

"I think our great grandmother befriended them..." Yori told her.

"Cool!" she smiled. Yori looked out the window. The sky was a yellow orange, the sun was setting. Yori got up and grabbed his things. "We have to go."

"A-are you going to come tomarrow?" Kaito asked nervously looking away. He felt embarrrassed and ashamed sorta, he tried to kill Yumi's great grandson! Yori smiled.

"Yeah." he turned to Aoi. "Let's go." then they left. At home, Yori was helping his mom clean the dishes. Yori looked at her.

"Hey, mom?"

"Yeah?" she looked at Yori in the corner of her eyes.

"Did your grandma every tell you stories?" he asked.

"Well, of course." she replied.

"What kind of stories?"

"You know, the ones you usually tell little kids, ones of magic and stuff." she laughed a little.

"Any other stories?"

"Well..." she looked like she was remembering it. "I do remember one... It was strange though. She told us, me and my brother, that when she went on walks, she was actually visiting immortal children. She told us it was true, but we didn't believe her." she laughed a little. "Such strange stories she made up."

"Yeah... strange." Yori finished cleaning the dishes and went to his room and slept.

* * *

A/N: YAY~! SUPRISE~!

Weird Girl 14: I bet you didn't see that coming~! :D

Person: I actually sorta-

Weird Girl 14: DO I HAVE TO LOCK YOU IN THE FREAKIN CLOSET~?

Person: what's with you?

Weird Girl 14: ;3; cookie with draw... I ran out of cookies...

People: (GASPS~!)

Weird Girl 14: I know, gaspers. But you know what that means. Good reviews~! :D YAY~! Okay, also, I got like, 20 reviews in all (and more coming) YAY~! THANK YOU~! :D Anyways, Good reviews will help me get more cookies for everyone~! Bad review, you not helping : l and silent readers will be poke with... THE PENCIL~!


	8. Chapter 8 Rules

Weird Girl 14: YAY~! NEW CHAPTER~! I'm trying to update the best I can... STOP PRESSURING ME! ...Anyways, here is chapter 8... yeah.

* * *

**Rules**

Yori was packing his things, getting ready to visit the children. Aoi was helping putting things in, making sure they all fit in. Their mom walked in.

"What are you guys doing?" she asked, staring at them packing. They looked at her. What are they going to tell her?

"Uuuuuh... I'm going hiking?" Yori said, though, sounding like it's a question.

"Then why are you packing toys in there?" she asked crossing her arms and raising her eye brow.

"Uuuuuh... Time capsule?" Aoi said, also sounding like it's a question.

"So, what are you putting in it?" their mother looked in the bag, apparently falling for it. Yori and Aoi gave a mental sigh of relief.

"Um, We're going to put toys, food, books... uh..." Yori said showing his mom the things in the backpack.

"Why food?" she asked curiously. "It will just rot." she pointed out. Yori looked at Aoi, hoping she has an idea.

"Um, maybe someone in the future will be able to like... reverse time on an object and make it... not rot?" Aoi responded weakly. Their mother gave them a strange look.

"Okay then..." she walked off smiling as she swishes her hand at them. They laughed a little, they couldn't even believe she fell for it. Yori grabbed the backpack and put it over his shoulders.

"I'm off." he said. Aoi began to pout.

"I want to go, too!" she whinned. He gave her a look.

"It's dangerous. Remember last time?" he said.

"I promise I won't wonder off, please!" she begged, giving him the puppy eyes. Yori looked at her for a moment and sighed. He couldn't fight that look, no matter how silly it may seem.

"I give up... You can come along. But no wondering around! Stay by my side!" he told her.

"Yay!" Aoi cheered then ran out the door. After they walked through the forest and arrived they entered the room.

"Yo~!" Yori greeted them as they walked in. Aoi smiled and started looking around the room since she didn't do it the day before. Kaito looked at Yori.

"Why is she here?" he asked in an irritated voice as he pointed at Aoi.

"She begged me..." Yori replied weakly. What kind of excuse is that?

"Okay, it seems like I need to lay some rules down." Kaito sighed tiredly.

"Rules?" Yori tilted his head to the side a little.

"Yes rules." Kaito started walking back and forth. "Rule number one, you can't bring anymore people who doesn't know about us. So your friend and sister are okay, but no one else. Got it?"

"Got it." Yori nodded his head.

"Rule number two," Kaito continued. "I'm the leader, whatever I say goes. You're not in charge, I am. I'm the leader, I take care of this family, I make all the choices, not you." Yori nodded, then he thought of something.

"You're just children, why are you giving _me _rules?" Yori asked.

"Cheh, we may still look like children... and think like children... and our souls are still children, we're immortal, so we're older than you, remember?" Kaito responded.

"Oh, okay...?" Yori thought of something else. "How long have you lived for?" he asked. Kaito started counting on his fingers then shook his head and started counting again. The others in the room started doing the same thing.

"Let's see... If I look twelve... then I remember ninety years went by at least... few more years later... I think about two-hundred twenty years old..." Kaito said as he looked at the others. "Does that sound right?"

"I believe that sounds right... It's been so long that I've lost count." Miku responded.

"Heh, a woman never tells her age." Meiko smirked.

"You're not a woman Meiko, your just a girl." Negato began snickering. Meiko gave a glare at Negato that it made him shut up. Yori was surprised. _Wow... You guys are old..._he thought. A pillow came and hit Yori in the back of the head, he turned and looked over his shoulder.

"I heard that!" Len gave him a look. Rin giggled.

"Heard what?" Yori was confused. He didn't say anything.

"I heard your thought!" Len replied. Rin giggled again.

"You can read minds?" Yori was baffled, he never new a person who read minds before! "Holy-" Len threw another pillow at Yori before he can finish his sentence.

"No swearing!" Len said sternly.

"S-sorry..." Yori rubbed his forehead. The last one he threw pretty hard.

"Can I go on?" Kaito asked crossing his arms.

"Yup!" Aoi smiled.

"Anyways." Kaito began. "Rule number three is I guess the important rule." he paused, then continued. "Knowing the scientists experimented on many children before... there probably other children's souls here... They will kill anyone that crosses their path..." he looked at Aoi. "Even if they are children. You guys can't just wonder off."

"Wait. But I thought you guys said that you only hate adults." Yori got a confused look.

"That's just us. If there are other children here, their souls could have been more corrupted, became evil and try to kill you guys out of joy, pleasure, fear or protection." Meiko explained. _Yori looked down at his lap. So many innocent children had died here... _he thought sadly. How can someone have the heart to kill children?

"Got it?" Kaito asked.

"Got it." Yori responded. Kaito looked at Aoi.

"Well?"

"What?" Aoi asked carelessly.

"You're going to follow the rules?" he asked.

"Oh! Yeah! Right, I will." she replied.

"Good." Kait walked over to the corner he usually is and sat down the, Yori and Aoi began playing with the children as usual.

* * *

A/N: Idon't own Vocaloid or any of that

Weird Girl 14: Sorry... Short boring chapter... PROMISE IT WILL GET BETTER~! IT WILL~! I SWEAR!

People: ...

Weird Girl 14: Anyways... Thanks to reviews, we got more cookies~! :D

People: (applauding)

Weird Girl 14: Good reviews get cookies, bad will be forced to eat dirt, silent readers will be poked with a stick AND stared at.


	9. Chapter 9 Halls

Weird Girl 14: YAY~! :D Updated~! Hope this makes up for the last chapter that was sorta suckish. So like, yeah, hope you like it~! :D I think i will have a cookie now. :3 (starts writing and eating cookies)

* * *

**Halls**

The next day, Yori was walking through the forest as he was talking on his cell phone with Mayu.

"So, long as I follow those rules Kaito gave me, I stay on his good side and stay safe." he told her.

"I see... How can you trust them so easily? They tried to kill you!" Mayu's voice came over the phone. Yori thought about it for a minute.

"I don't honestly know... They seem like I can trust them..." then he remembered. "Also, my great grandmother trusted them after they tried to kill her, so why can't I?"

"They knew your great grandmother?" Mayu said in a shocked voice. Yori did a small, weak laugh.

"Oops... I guess I forgot to tell you that, huh?"

"Uh, yeah!"

"OH OH OH! Your great grandma knew the children? Cool!" Itsuki's voice came over the phone.

"Itsuki? You're there?" Yori asked.

"Yup!" He replied cheerfully.

"What are you guys doing anyways?" Yori asked.

"I'm trying to explain the concept to Itsuki that there are no such thing as extra medium sodas." Mayu answer. Yori snickered.

"It's not funny! There could be an extra medium!" Itsuki protested.

"There is no extra medium! It's either small, medium, large, or extra large! Got it?" Mayu said in a vexted tone.

"But if there is an extra large... then there can be an extra medium, right?" Itsuki sounded really confused.

"BAKA!" she yelled at him, irritated. Yori moved his cell phone away so he can laugh as he walked up to the building.

"Well, I got to go," then Yori whispered, "Good luck." then he hung up. As he was walking down the halls, he looked down one hall that had the door to the room with that woman in it... and that man. He couldn't help feel bad for her, he... he wanted to help her. He didn't know how he was going to do it, but he wanted to help her. What if that guy tries to kill her? Even though she was already dead, if he killed her soul, what would happen? Is that even possible? Yori stared down that hall remember the rules.

"Rule number 3, the most important rule..." he said quietly to himself. "Don't wander around..." then he reluctantly began walking down the hall. As he slowly walked down the hall, he began to noticed things that he didn't noticed before. The hall looked darker than the other halls, not because there were no windows or lights, all the hallways lighting were about the same, except this one. The walls and doors looked a bit creepier, and that there was one light that was in the hallway, that wasn't strange, the strange thing was that... that it was on, even though the electricity doesn't work here anymore. Yori tried to ignore it and continued walking, he came to the door. He hesitantly turned the knob and opened the door. He looked in the room. Nobody was there. Yori walked in and started looking around. Did they disappear? Yori looked over at the files on the desk that contained the children's info and sadly sighed.

"What are you doing here?" a womans voice came from behind him. Yori jumped in suprise and turned around to see the woman. She had a bruise on her cheek bone, obviously from the man hitting her. "What are you doing here?" she repeated, still having an accent that Yori had trouble reconizing.

"I wanted to see if you were okay... You saved me and my sister..." he replied.

"I did nothing but push you guys out the door, you saved your self and that girl." she said. "Plus, I'm dead, there's nothing you can do..." She sadly smiled.

"Still..." his voice trailed then he looked over at the files. "Are... are these the children that died in the experiment...?" he asked quietly, gently putting his hand on the files. The woman looked down turning her head to the side as she held her upper arm, she quietly nodded. Her glasses glared from the little sunlight that was coming in through the window.

"I... I tried to help... I was sorta of a spy... When I found out that these things were happening to children I... I..." her voice got quieter.

"You couldn't just leave them knowing that?" Yori looked back at her. She nodded.

"I tried to help two children... Yuu and Sheito... But I was found out... They tried to kill me so I... I ran into here..." she gripped her arm tighter. Yori knew that was the day she died... and that guy killed her, so he changed the subject.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"I'm Aloisia." she smiled a little looking at him.

"I'm Yori." Yori said.

"What is a boy like you doing here?" Aloisia asked. Yori sighed as he cringed a bit when she called him "boy". He's eighteen, he's a young man now, but he didn't say that.

"I'm here visiting the children." he replied.

"There are children's spirits here?" she was a bit surprised, though, sadden.

"They're not exactly spirits... They're immortal..."

"I see..." she looked over at the files. "So their experiment worked..." Suddenly there were footsteps resounding in the room. Aloisia's eyes widen with fear.

"H-He's here!" she tried to run over to Yori, but the man came in front of her and shoved her extremely hard. She was pushed into the bookcase and fell, with a few books falling off the shelf landing on her. The man slowly turned to Yori, insanely grinning. He took a step forward. Aloisia slowly sat up.

"Vinzenz, don'!" she shouted at the man. Vinzenz just took another step towards Yori. He did a small movement with his arm that made a knife slip into his hand. Yori was still, frozen in shock and fear.

"Yori run!" she yelled out to him.

"B-But what about you?" Yori didn't want to leave her, she'll get hurt again.

"Yori you idiot! I'll be fine! Go!" she shouted. The man began charging towards him, knife pointed towards Yori. Aloisia got up and ran up behind Vinzenz putting her arms around him, preventing him from moving and striking. "Go!" she shouted at him. Yori snapped out of it and did what he was ordered to do. Yori was running down the hall, looking back, worried. _Will she be okay? _he asked himself. As Yori was running, he took the wrong turn and opened a door that looked similar to the one of the children's room.

As he opened the door and walked in, he noticed that the room was different. The room was dark with a small window, letting little light in. There were three messy, dusty, dirty beds on the floor that look like the been slept in long ago. There was also a small closet with a sliding door. Yori heard something, there was a small sound in the room. Sounds like a child crying. It was coming from the closet. Yori slowly walked over to the closet and slid open the door. There, sitting on the floor hugging her knees and her forehead resting on them, was a little girl. She had black hair with in two small pigtails that were about shoulder length and bangs that went straight across. She wore a red yukata, like the children wore, though, her sleeves on them were a bit to big for her for they went about 12.7 centimeters (5 inches) too long, she looked about eight. Yori kneeled down in front of her.

"Hey... what's wrong...?" Yori asked in a quiet, gentle voice. The girl continued crying. "What's wrong?" Yori asked again. The little girl's small crying whimpers suddenly changed. She began giggling, then the giggles turned to laughter. She lifted her head and showed the crazed look on her face. Her brown eyes wide and crazy and her evil grin made Yori jumped back, frighten.

Yori got up and turned around to see two other children. One of them was a girl with a light pink-ish blue-ish wavy hair that flowed down to her hips with some small strands of hair that came in front of her face. She wore a long periwinkle, or lavender blue, old fashion winter kimono. Her strange colored sparkly, shining silvery, grey eyes looked depressed, though, she wore a sly grin. The girl looked about sixteen.

There was a boy next to her, he looked three years younger. He had dark, blood Scarlet hair, his eyes were black, though, the shade of black was different than his pupils, so you can tell the pupil and iris apart. The boy wore a gray, baggy shirt and pants, he had an evil smile on his face. Yori was surrounded. They looked like they didn't have any weapons on them like the children did... but that didn't mean they could kill. Yori looked closer and noticed that the older girl looked solid... she wasn't a ghost.

The older girl's grin faded, then she charged Yori, making him fall off his feet. The girl sat on top of him, wrapping her cold, pale, dead hands around his neck, choking him. Yori grabbed her wrist trying to pull her hands off of his neck. He noticed that there were rows of cuts on her arm. He looked over to the other two, he looked closer. The little girl had a red scar that went across her throat and the boy had a red scar on his cheek.

"Get... Off..." Yori said in a low voice for he couldn't breath. The girl didn't move, it was like she was frozen in that postion, her hands that were choking him didn't tighten or loosen either. She began to mutter things that Yori couldn't hear or didn't understand. The other two were on the other side of the room just watching. Yori began to hear the older girl's words.

"Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why?" she kept repeating in a low, almost frustrated voice. Yori finally pried her hands off of his throat and shoved her off. He coughed a little and gasped for air. The girl slowly sat up and didn't move, looking down at her hands on her lap. Yori got up and ran out the door. Yori looked back before the door closed, he looked back and saw the girl, looking down still, repeating the same word quietly with the other two behind her glaring at Yori.

* * *

A/N: I do not own Vocaloid or any of that so don't sue me.

Weird Girl 14: Yay~! :D Hope this chapter was better than the last one! Hmmm, there was a bit of violence... though, minor... hm, should I have put a warning on it in the beginning? Oh well, to late now! :D Good reviews will get cookies, bad reviews will be forced to to be attacked by that older girl-

Lawyer: Actually, they could sue you for doing that...

Weird Girl 14: Che, I gave them a warning didn't I? - -;

Lawyer 2: Still... I agree with him, they could.

Lawyer 3: Yeah, also-

Weird Girl 14: OH WELL! And what the heck are you doing here? Waiting to sue me!

Lawyers: ...

Weird Girl 14: SHEW~! GO~! SCAT~! BE GONE~!

Lawyers: (leaving)

Lawyer 1: Wait, can I have cookies?

Weird Girl 14: NO~! GO~! WHAT ARE YOU GUYS? PIGEONS!

Lawyers: (left)

Weird Girl 14: :) Sorry about that. Anyways, good reviews will get cookies, flames/bad reviews will be forced to be attacked by that older girl, silent people will be forced to go in the middle of a park and be stared at! Have a nice day~! :D PEACE~!


	10. Chapter 10 Person

Weird Girl 14: Yo~! :D Happy that I updated regularly this time? YAY~! :D I like weekends, don't you~? :3 So like, yeah, here is chapter 10, Person. Also,

A/N: I do not own Vocaloid or any of that.

* * *

**Person**

Yori ran down the halls and went in to the children's room. He closed the door and leaned against it, he was out of breath. The children all looked at him.

"Oh... Hi guys..." Yori said breathing heavily.

"Where were you?" Kaito asked suspiciously as he walked up to him.

"Uuuuuuh..." Yori couldn't think of a lie to come up with.

"You're trying to come up with a lie!" Len said pointing at Yori.

"And you've been scared!" Rin said mimicking Len. Kaito crossed his arms and furrowed his brow.

"Where were you?" Kaito asked again. Yori sighed and took a deep breath.

"I went wondering around... to see someone..." Yori said sheepishly.

"What?" Kaito became furious. "And after I told you not too! Who did you go see?" he raised his voice as he asked.

"Aloisia..." Yori began talking in regular voice. _If Kaito didn't know that she was a scientist, then he wouldn't be that outraged, right?_ Yori thought that in his head, what a mistake.

"She's a scientist!" Len and Rin said in sync, gasping. Kaito anger grew.

"You know what scientist did to us, why would you help one out? Why?" Kaito shouted in a sharp stern voice. Yori remembered what she told him.

"She's different! She said she was undercover and tried to help Yuu and Sheito!" Yori responded.

"Lies!" Kaito shouted as he stomped and shook his head. The thought of Yori helping a.. a scientistwas to much for Kaito, and that one try to help Yuu and Sheito was... was to hard to believe, they were the ones that killed them.

"It's true!" Yori protested. Aloisa couldn't be lying to him, she saved him twice. She couldn't be evil. But Kaito didn't want to hear it.

"Shut up!" Kaito shouted and stomped again. The other children were quietly watching. They didn't know what to do, they were on their brother's side, of course, but they also liked Yori. They continued to be quiet until Bushido look closer at Yori.

"What's that?" Bushido pointed at Yori's neck. Yori had red marks around his neck from when that girl was choking him. Yori gently rubbed his neck when he pointed it out. Yori knew if he tried to say or think of a lie, Len would tell Kaito the truth, so he took another deep breath.

"I went in a room where there were other children... and they attacked."

"What? Even when you left the scientists you continued wondering?" Kaito was completely outraged.

"I didn't! I accedently took the wrong turn!" Yori told him.

"You know, after I gave you the rules, and you beak them!"

"Well, sorry, I didn't mean too!" Yori said, but Kaito continued.

"You broke all the rules! You brought another person with you, you disobeyed me, and you wondered off and could have got killed!" Kaito pointed out, shouting still. But, something confused Yori, he paused.

"Kaito... W-what did you mean that I brought another person with me...?" Yori slowly asked, horribly confused. Kaito anger ceased, see that Yori's confused face.

"I looked out of the window and saw you walking up to the building with someone... We all saw him..." Kaito responded slowly. The others looked at Yori and nodded. Yori became more confused. Kaito looked around. "Where... Where is he anyways...?" he asked. Yori was silent for a moment.

"K-Kaito... I-I came alone..." Yori be came a bit worried. The room went silent.

"But... but we saw him..." Kaito stated and the others slowly nodded.

"Kaito, I came alone..." Yori said again. They stared at each other for a moment.

"Do you guys know who that was?" Kaito asked turning towards the twins. The twins frowned as they shook their heads.

"W-What did you mean you saw me with someone?" Yori asked, still highly confused. Kaito looked at Yori.

"We looked out the window and saw you talking on your cell phone with someone next to you looking at you. They even walked into the building with you." Kaito told him. Yori was shocked.

"But I came alone this time. Aoi was sick today and..." Yori said. Kaito just looked at him. "W-Who could it have been?" Yori asked. Kaito just shrugged.

"Wow... This is weird... But cool." Negato smiled. Everyone just gave Negato a look. "What?" he innocently asked. Kaito looked over at Len. Len nodded and went over to the corner of the room where the first aid kit hid in a wall and pulled a board out, he grabbed something and tossed it to Kaito. Kaito caught it and held it in front of him. He was holding a pocket knife. The handle where the knife tucks in and hides was a dark red and had a small design in the middle of it. The style and design was a bit old fashioned a bit, but it looked like it was still in good condition. Kaito grabbed Yori's hand and put the pocket knife in it.

"Just in case..." Kaito said. "The designed is probably a bit old fashion to you but it still works."

"It used to be Jinto's." Meiko told Yori.

"You mean my great grandfather?" Yori asked flipping the knife open and looked in his reflection. She nodded. "Wow, my great grandfather knew about you guys, too?" Yori said.

"We also know their friend, Yuko." Teto said. Yori closed the knife and put it in his pocket.

"Keep that with you, just in case." Kaito told Yori again.

"Do you think the person is dangerous?" Yoir asked.

"Well... We don't wanna take a chance, now do we?" he replied. After Yori played with the children and it reached sunset, he left. As he was walking to through the forest he pulled the pocket knife from his pocket and looked at it.

"Who could be following me...?" he thought out loud. He continued down the path, looking around to see if anyone was following him.

* * *

A/N: Wow, short chapter...

Weird Girl 14: Yeah... sorry about the short suckish chapter, it will get better though... IT WILL~! Also, I BET YOU DIDN'T SEE THAT COMMING~! YUMI AND JINTO IS YORI'S GREAT GRAND PARENTS~! :D

Person(same one from before that says they already saw that coming): Acutally-

Weird Girl 14: SHUT UP~! NOBODY CARES THAT YOU SAW THAT COMING OR NOT~!

Person: 0_0

Weird Girl 14: ...

Weird Girl 14: I shall call you Bob :3

Person: What the heck? My name is-

Weird Girl 14: Your. Name. Is. Bob!

Person: But-

Weird Girl 14: YOUR NAME IS BOB, DANG IT!

Bob: 0_0 okay...

Weird Girl 14: YAY~! :D

Weird Girl 14: Anyways~ :) Also, new question in the story. Who was the person that was with Yori? Is it some strange person, or is it some crazed fangirl?

Bob: ...

Bob: What the heck? Isn't a crazed fangirl a strange person?

Weird Girl 14: SHUT UP BOB~!

Bob: ...you'rer not really going to make that person a crazed fangirl, right? 0_0

Weird Girl 14: No... But it would be sorta funny, huh? :3

Bob: - -;;

Weird Girl 14: :D Anyways~ Good reviews will get a cookie cake, Flames will be chased by an evil native tribe of gummy bears, and they can't escape by eating them because they are evil and don't taste good~! Silent readers will be stalked for the rest of their lives by the person they hate the most. (0_0)

Bob: That's sorta creepy...

Weird Girl 14: :3 I know right. Also, the pocket knife thing, it would be like a pocket knife from like, our time, you know, what you usually see, well, Yori would consider our design and style of things old fashion a bit. Soooo, yeah. :3


	11. Chapter 11 Boy

**Boy**

The next day, Yori was walking through the shady forest as usual, but being cautious. As he was walking through the shady forest, he heard a twig snap, Yori paused. He put his hand into his pocket that contained the pocket knife, holding it, but not taking it out of his pocket. Yori looked around and saw no one, so he continued walking. He was halfway through the forest to the orphanage, he heard another twig snap, someone wasfollowing him. Yori paused and looked around, he still saw no one. The forest was quiet except for the sound of rustling leaves from the wind gently blowing them.

"BOO!" someone called out from behind Yori, gabbing his shoulders. Yori jumped and whirled around falling back. Yori looked up at the person, no, two people. There, standing in front of him was Mayu who had her hands on her hips with an eyebrow raised and the gleeful Itsuki smiling and waving standing on the side in front of her. Yori was surprised to see them.

"What are you guys doing here?" Yori asked still in shock.

"Well, we decided to go with you and Itsuki insisted on scaring you." Mayu replied grabbing Yori's hand and helped him up.

"Hello~!" Itsuki happily smiled and waved. Yori sighed, he thought it was that person who Kaito and the others seen with him from yesterday.

"So, why are you so jumpy?" Mayu asked. Yori sighed, he decided not to tell Mayu and make her worry about him.

"I-It's nothing, don't worry about it." he told her. Itsuki started looking around.

"Where was that boy that was with you?" Itsuki asked. Mayu started looking around too.

"Now that you mentioned it, where is he?" Mayu asked. Yori's eyes widen. Yori didn't understand, he was cautious, he looked all around, and yet, Mayu and Itsuki saw someone walking with him? He was alone! He saw no one! But how? Yori opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Mayu gently put her hand on his shoulder.

"Yori...? Are you okay..? What's wrong..?" Mayu asked.

"I-I came alone... W-What do you mean you saw someone with me? Boy? What boy?" the words finally came out. Yori was still in shock. How could this be?

"The boy... You mean that a boy didn't come with you?" Itsuki started understanding the seriousness in the situation. Yori nodded.

"B-But we saw you with a boy... he was right next to you!" Mayu stated. They all looked at each other, they didn't know what was going on. What could be going on? Who is that boy they keep seeing him with? Yori shook his head.

"Let's just get to the building and dicuss it later." he said. The others nodded and they continued on their way. Yori walked in and greated the children.

"Yori!" Teto greeted running up to Yori with a hug and a smile.

"Hi, Teto." Yori hugged Teto back as he laughed a little. Mayu and Itsuki walked in too.

"Oh, it's them." Gackupo said looking up from his book for a moment, then went back to reading. Kaito was in the corner of the room he's usually in sitting, leaning against the wall watching. Yori walked over and sat down in front of him.

"Remember ther person you saw with me yesterday, Kaito?" Yori said.

"Yeah?"

"Well, Mayu and Itsuki saw me with him. The thing is..." Yori paused. "I've been looking around being cautious and observant, and I saw no one with me."

"What?" Kaito was just as shocked when Yori first found out. "But... Are you sure?"

"Yeah, they said he was right next to me, but the entire time I was looking around and I saw no one looking." Kaito put his hand to his chin when Yori told him this.

"I don't know..." Kaito said in a low voice. "I wonder if it's a spirit..."

"A spirit? But if it is, then shouldn't I be able to see it? I mean, I seen others in this place." Yori said. Kaito shook his head.

"Those are immortal spirits. It could be a normal spirit." Kaito told him.

"If it is, then why can Itsuki and Mayu see him and not me?" Yori asked. Kaito shrugged, he didn't know why. There was a sudden shreik that came from the other side of the room. Yori turned around to see what was the matter.

"GET IT OFF GET IT OFF GET IT OFF!" Mayu screamed on the top of her lungs. On top of her head was an old, rubber spider. The children and Itsuki were laughing at her as she was freaking out. Yori covered his mouth to prevent laughter. Mayu finally realized that it was a fake, she took it off of her head and threw it down.

"YOU GUYS ARE BRATS!" She shouted. The children giggled.

"Hey! Be careful! It's really old and Yumi gave it to me!" Negato said as he went over there to pick it up.

"Remember the time we did that with Yuko?" Bushido snickered, but gave a sorta happy sad smile. Mayu paused.

"My great grandmother?" Mayu looked over at them.

"Woah, this is weird." Negato said. "It's like skipping a generation."

"Two or three generations to be exact." Gackupo pointed out flipping a page.

"What am I? A history person of all knowingness?" Negato said looking at him.

"That doesn't even make sense." Gackupo told him.

"Well... At least I don't look like a girl!" Negato stuck his tongue out at him. That comment made Gackupo angry. He stood up and turned to Negato.

"I do not look like a girl!" Gackupo shouted.

"Yes you do!" Negato smiled. Gackupo clutched his fist.

"No I don't!" he protested.

"Gackupo, you honestly look like a girl!" Negato began to laugh.

"Shut up!" Gackupo shouted. But Negato continued laughing. "At least I don't look sick, pale, and fragile!" Negato furrowed his brow and held up a fist.

"Take that back!" Negato shouted

"Not until you take back of what you said to me!" Gackupo crossed his arms.

"Never!" Negato crossed his arms and turned the opposite direction. Kaito got up and went over to them. He smacked them both on the back of the head.

"Say sorry." he ordered them. Negato and Gackupo turned facing each other.

"I'm sorry..." they sorta mumbled then went back to what they were doing.

"Ne, think of the memories we will make with Mayu" Bushido smiled and snickered mischievously. The others did the same too.

"You know, Mayu is different." Negato started looking at Mayu.

"She doesn't seem like a tomboy like Yuko." the twins said in sync. "Yuko usually wore long, sorta baggy cargo- like dark green pants with a light black elbow length sleeves and green eyes."

"My great grandma was a tomboy?" Mayu raised an eyebrow. Mayu's style are usually dark blue blue jean shorts and white or pale pink t-shirt.

"She also has longer hair, though, it's wavy, too, but longer. She also has brown eyes, not green." Miku pointed to Mayu's brown wavy hair that flowed down to the lower part of her back and to her eyes.

"Oh well... She will still be fun, won't she?" Bushido and Negato said, smiling mischievously.

"W-What do you guys mean by that?" Mayu asked.

"They're not going to kill you or anything." Kaito reassured her... for a moment. "But I would watch out for pranks though." he snickered. Yori continued playing with the children until sunset, he and his friends began walking through the forest on their way home. As they were walking, they felt like someone was following them. They heard a few twigs snapping. They looked around.

"D-Do you think that it's just an animal?" Mayu nervously asked as she got a little bit closer to Yori. Yori didn't answer and looked around.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! I hope it's an animal! Animals are so cute! I wonder if it's a mountain lion!" Itsuki said happily. They looked at him.

"Itsuki...there are no mountain lions in this area." Yori told him.

"Well... there could be." Itsuki looked and kicked the ground.

"Why would you hope it's a mountain lion? It could attack and kill us!" Mayu gave Itsuki a look.

"Well... Not if it's a nice one..." Itsuki pouted, they gave him a look.

"You're an idiot, Itsuki." they sighed.

"Hey!" Suddenly, something felt like someone grabbed Yori's hand. Yori jumped and pulled it away. Yori looked at his hand and looked at Mayu. Mayu looked at Yori, confused, she didn't know what happened.

"Did you grabbed my hand?" Yori asked, nervous. Mayu blushed slightly.

"N-No, why?" she responded.

"Well, someone did." Yori told her.

"It wasn't me, just saying." Itsuki told him. Which was obvious because he was next to Mayu, who was in between them.

"I know it wasn't you! You're not even close to me!" Yori gave him a look.

"Well, sorry! I just wanted to make sure you knew!" Itsuki pouted.

"Can we just get out of here?" Mayu asked. They nodded and started walking faster. When they finally got out of the forest they started heading home. Yori walked in and tossed his bag to the side then sat next to Aoi who was camping on the couch tonight with a cold.

"Hi, Onii-chan." she said nasally.

"Hi Aoi." He felt her forehead. "Still a bit warm."

"I hate being sick!" she crossed her arms and pouted.

"Well, then you shouldn't have picked up that chip you found on the ground outside on at the park." he told her.

"Well, I thought it was the one that I dropped, not the one that been there for a while." she sighed. "Also, have you ever heard of three second roll?" Yori grabbed the remote and started flipping through the channels.

"Hey! I was watching something!" She tried to reach for the remote, but Yori snickered and scooted out of her reach. She puffed a cheek and crossed her arms. Yori continued flipping through the channels until he saw something interesting on the news.

"This evening, someone went out hiking down in Kohi's Forest and they noticed something covered in leaves, it was a dead body and they immediately called the cops." the news reporter announced. "The boy was ten year old Tokuma, the boy that was missing for three to four days. We don't know the cause of death yet, but is suspected to be a murder. We don't know the details, but we will find out later this evening." Yori changed the channel back to the one that Aoi was watching earlier.

"Hey! It was getting intresting!" Aoi tried to grab the remote to change it back to the news.

"That's not for children." Yori told her. Aoi crossed her arms and puffed a cheek again.

"If you need me, I'll be in my room." he handed the remote to Aoi. "Don't change it back to the news, got it?"

"Got it..." she sighed. Yori went up to his room and layed on his bed as he pulled out his cell phone from his pocket. He dialed both Mayu's and Itsuki's phone number, so they were all talking to each other.

"Hey, did you hear the news?" Yori asked.

"No." Mayu replied.

"Me neither..." Itsuki said. "To be honest, I don't watch the news, unless it's the weather report... or it has to do with animals... or-"

"Anyways," Yori cut him off, "you know that boy? Well, on the news, they said that they found a ten year old boy dead in Kohi's Forest."

"Oh my gosh, that's horrible!" Mayu gasped.

"That's sad..." Itsuki's voice sounded depressed.

"Yeah... I think that's the boy you guys saw that was walking with me..." he told them.

"I see..." Itsuki's and Mayu's voice came over the phone in a low voice.

"Yeah..." Yori sighed. He felt sad for the boy, but he was relieved that it wasn't an evil spirit. "Well... Good night."

"Good night." they said back then they hung up and went to sleep.

* * *

A/N: Did this chapter seem long to you? Hope so.

Weird Girl 14: OMG~! POOR BOY~! At least it wasn't an evil spirit, right?

Bob: It would have been more exciting-

Weird Girl 14: SHUT UP, BOB~! WHAT ARE YOU A CRITIC?

Bob: No, but-

Weird Girl 14: Exactly, so NYAH~!

Bob: - -;;

Weird Girl 14: You know... I got bored and I was thinking what if it wasa crazed fangirl? So, I wrote it but like, it will be sorta different, so like, yeah. This is what would happen if it was a crazed fangirl.

Bob: Oh my gosh... (facepalms)

Weird Girl 14: :3

The next day, Yori was walking through the shady forest as usual, but being cautious. As he was walking through the shady forest, he heard a twig snap, Yori paused. He put his hand into his pocket that contained the pocket knife, holding it, but not taking it out of his pocket. Yori looked around and saw no one, so he continued walking. He was halfway through the forest to the orphanage, he heard another twig snap, someone wasfollowing him. Yori paused and looked around, he still saw no one. The forest was quiet except for the sound of rustling leaves from the wind gently blowing them. He looked behind him, but still no one. He sighed and turned around.

"Oh my gosh! Its Yori!" a girl squealed as he turned around. Yori jumped and took a step back in surprise. _Who the heck is this person?_

"H-How do you know my name?" Yori asked her, a bit creeped out.

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Yori, I'm like, your biggest fan!" she squealed again. "My name is Hailey by the way!" Yori was so confused, what the heck is she talking about? Number one fan? Of what?

"What the heck are you talking about?" Yori said, taking a step back. "What you mean you're my number one fan?"

"Oh my gosh! I have to take a picture with you! I have to!" Hailey said as she rummaged through her bag, not answering Yori's question. She went over to stand next to him, with her arm around him and took a picture with her camera.

"Yeah... I-I'm just going to go..." Yori said as he was slowly walking away, then he started running.

"Wait! We can live happily ever after together!" she smiled and waved as she ran after him.

"Leave me alone! Who the heck are you?" Yori said as he ran faster, though, the girl was still close, catching up to him, then she finally glumped him.

"Get away from me!" Yori shoved her off and scooted away. He grabbed a stick next to him. "D-Don't come closer! I got a..." he paused and sighed as he looked at the easily breakable stick in his hand. "I got a stick..."

"Oh my gosh! You're just as hot as I imagined you to be! Your black hair and your green eyes! Your just so hot!" she squealed.

"Freak!" Yori got up and started running again. What the heck does she mean he's just as... hot... as she imagined him? Yori looked back over his should at the squealing girl chasing after him. "What do you want from me? What are you? A stalker?"

"No, I'm just your number one fan. And I want you!" she smiled, chasing him.

"Freak!" he shouted as he continued running.

"I'll stop running if you give me an autograph!" she told him. Yori stopped and turn to her.

"That's it?" he asked. Hailey nodded rapidly, smiling. "You promise you'll leave me alone after I give you one?"

"OH! Promise! Cross my heart!" she said, crossing her heart. She grabbed a notebook and pen and shoved it in Yori's hands. He sighed and signed it.

"Here..." he said tiredly. The girl squealed happily. "How do you know me, anyways?" Yori asked.

"Oh, the story." she told him, running her fingers over his signature. Yori raised an eyebrow. "Oh, never mind." she waved it off, then looked at Yori.

"O-Okay..?"

"I LOVE YOU, YORI!" she glumped him again. Yori shoved her off and ran to the orphanage. Luckily, the girl kept her promise and didn't follow him. Yori walked in the children's room and sat down, rubbing his temples.

"What's with you?" Kaito asked.

"It's nothing..." Yori sighed. Len began bursting into laughter, followed by Rin. The other's looked at them and raised a brow.

"Shut up..." he told them tiredly. "Hey, do you guys know the story she's was talking about?"

"Nope." the twins said in sync.

"Okay then..." he sighed. "I need a vacation..." Then he thought about Hailey_. What a stalker..._

* * *

Bob: - -;; wooow...

Weird Girl 14: YAY~! :D Hope you like this chapter, good reviews get cookies, bad will get a stalker after them, silent readers will have to be in a pile of leaves. :D


	12. Chapter 12 Conversation

Weird Girl 14: HI~! :D Hope you like this chapter. Oh, I don't know what but something is wrong with FanFiction on my computer or something, it isn't saving my documents right. I tried fixing it but yeah, so if you see any mistakes, sorry. It's Pie Day~! :D So good reviews will get pie of any kind they like, flames will get mud pie, and silent readers will a poorly drawn picture of a pie. I do not own Vocaloid or any of that.

* * *

**Talks**

A few day past and Yori was walking through the forest as usual. He heard a few twigs snap and turned around. He looked over at a tree from where the sound was coming from and sighed.

"Come out, Tokuma." Yori called out. A boy with golden brown hair and greenish blue eyes came out from behind the tree. Tokuma was the boy that died in the forest, and he continues to follow Yori. Yori can see him now, though, barely. The boy's image is a bit blurry in Yori's eyes

"Hi, Yori." Tomuka ran up to him.

"I thought I told you to cross over." Yori looked down at him.

"I don't wanna... It's a bit scary..." he looked down and gently kicked the ground. Yori sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Why do you follow me again?" he asked. Tomuka shrugged. Yori sighed again and kneeled down to his height.

"Tomuka, promise me that you will cross over, okay?" Yori gave a gentle smile. "It won't be scary, I promise."

"Okay..." Tomuko said with nervous eyes, then he disappeared. Yori smiled to himself a little.

"Tch, he didn't leave..." then he continued on his way. As Yori walked in the room, Teto ran up and greeted him with a hug as usual.

"Hi, Yori!" Teto said with a smile.

"Hi, Teto." he ruffled her hair, then he tossed his bag to the side. Gackupo and Negato ran over and started looking through his bag. Gackupo pulled out a large book and began reading it. Negato pulled out a box of food. A small, strange, horrible smell was coming from it that made his mouth water, while the others plugged their nose. He opened the box and looked in it.

"What kind of natto's are these?" Negato asked curiously looking at the "deliciousness".

"That's Akaito's health food nattos." Yori tried not to look at it. "I can't believe you like those..."

"They're still in business?" Miku and Meiko, who were having tea at the table, asked in shock. "They were there even before Yumi!"

"I know, it's a mystery of how they're still in business." Yori told them. Meiko and Miku gave a sad sigh while Negato happily snickered while eating. Bushido was in a corner of a room playing with his old paddle ball and the twins were playing a hand game. Haku was looking around for something.

"What are you looking for?" Yori asked. Haku looked up at him and blushed slightly.

"I-It's n-nothing..." she replied shyly.

"She's looking for paper." the twins told Yori.

"Wow, you finally ran out?" Bushido asked, still paddling. Haku began playing with her fingers.

"Isn't she a great artist, Yori?" Teto held up a few pictures to Yori. There was a colored picture of Kaito staring out the window sitting down, the twins laughing and playing a hand game, Meiko sleeping, Miku playing with Teto, Bushido and Negato arguing, Gackupo reading, and more. Most of all, they were very detailed and life-like, they were amazing! Haku turned red and grabbed the artwork from Teto and held it behind her. Teto gave a giggle.

"Wow!" Yori smiled. "Your a really great artist, Haku! You shouldn't be embarrassed."

"I-I-I, w-w-well, u-u-um, I-I-I- u-um, Th-th- err..." Haku was too bashful to get her sentence.

"I'll bring you paper when I come back tomarrow." he told her.

"Th-Thank you..." the words came out as she smiled, then she went off playing with the others.

"So, did he cross over?" Kaito asked Yori. Yori shook his head in reply.

"He still still to scared to." Yori told him.

"I see..." Kaito gazed out the window. "He should cross over... It's better than living forever..." he said in a whisper. Yori looked at Kaito. He already knew the pain Kaito and the others went through to become immortal, and how they couldn't change with the world, and how they can't leave this room. Yori continued playing with the children, then looked over at the few toys they had in the room. They had puzzles, paints, puppets, dolls, action figures, books, tea sets, a paddle ball, and a hand held game of some sort. They looked a bit old.

"How did you guys get these if you can't leave the room. Did Yumi get you guys these?" he asked. They nodded.

"She told us all about the outside world and the technology they had." Miku said.

"What did she tell you about?" he asked.

"Well, she told us cars, video games, movies, t.v, radios, stereos, Cd's, music, styles, cell phones, computers, everyday life, you know, that stuff." Meiko replied.

"How much has changed?" Gackupo asked, not even looking up from his book.

"Well," Yori rubbed his neck, trying to think. "C-phones are different, I guess that's one."

"C-phones?" everyone gave him a curious look.

"Cell phones." Yori grabbed out his cell phone from his pocket, showing them. The design looked sleeker and a little bit more high tech, it was at least the size of the palm of his hand.

"Yumi had a cell phone." Kaito looked at it curiously. "Though, she would have trouble when her batter died. She couldn't bring her charge since there were no plug outlets in this room."

"Well." Yori grabbed a something from his pocket. It was half the size of the phone he held. It was like a rectangular oval and had a small rounded pin that that would fold in and out, and it looked like it was suppose to plug into something.

"What's that?" Teto cocked her head.

"This is my charger." He turned on his phone and pointed to a very small rectangular that was only an eight colored in. He pointed to it. "See that? Well, that means my battery is low." he plugged in the charger then took it out after a second, it was completely charged. "Now it's all charged. Plus, I think back then, you would lose signals, but now you don't. No matter where you are."

"Cool!" Teto clapped her hands.

"Why do you call it C-phones? It's just the same as cell phones." Negato said.

"I guess it's because it sounds cooler I guess..." Yori replied.

"What else do they have?" Bushido asked.

"Cars are alot safer, and they probably look different now than back then. T.V's are different, computers are too. We don't get viruses anymore and they are more durable so they will last for a very long time and it won't crash. Energy and stuff is a bit more greener, and light bulbs last longer. There are many new things that I can't name right now."

"Wow..." Gackupo was all interested that he took a break for a moment from his book.

"A lot of things changed, huh?" Kaito leaned up against the wall. Yori nodded then looked out the window. It wasn't sunset, but it was about to be.

"I got to go." he got up and grabbed his things.

"Already!" Teto whined.

"I'll be back tomarrow." he chuckled a little as he ruffled her hair.

"Okay then!" Teto smiled, then Yori left. He continued walking down the halls, then came to the one that leads to the door of Aloisia and the three children. He paused and looked down it. He knew that he shouldn't go down there, but... Yori began walking down the hallways and came up to Aloisia's door. He turned the copper knob and opened the door.

"Hello?" he quietly called out. No answer. He cautiously took a step in, then looked over at the files. He picked them up and opened it.

"What are you doing here?" a woman's voice came from behind. Yori jumped in surprised and swiftly turned around and saw Aloisia. She looked tired and and was covered in bruises, though, her lab coat covered the ones on her arm so you would only see the bruises on her face and legs. Yori lowered his head and looked away shamefully.

"I-I'm sorry... I-It's... It's my fault that you keep getting hurt..." his voice was low. Aloisia walked up to him and gently made him raised his head.

"It's not your fault, you shouldn't think it is." she told him soothingly. Yori then looked at the opened files that he held in his hand. Aloisia frowned sightly as she looked at them.

"Can you tell me their names...?" he asked Aloisia, since he couldn't read the language, he hoped that maybe Aloisia can translate.

"Why?" she asked curiously.

"I-I'm just curious..." Yori felt like that was a silly excuse, though, Aloisia agreed. Yori pointed the the first picture that he saw, the girl with a blue streak and different colored eyes. "Who's this?"

"That was Ruko... She was a twelve year old hermaphrodite, but preferred to be called a girl." she explained. Yori kept looking through the children's profile and Aloisia told him about them. Then Yori came across three familiar faces in the pictures he saw on the profiles. The three children he found in another room, the little girl, the boy, and the older girl.

"The little one in the red kimono is Yuki. She was eight... she was sweet and playful. The boy was Masaru, he was a thirteen and very quiet, but friendly. And the older girl was Kiyoko, she was 16. She was very pretty and full of life." she gave a sad smile.

"It doesn't seem like that now..." Yori said under his breath, then closed the file and placed it back on the desk. Yori looked out the window that was half covered. It was getting late.

"You better go." Aloisia said with a small smile. "Your parents are probably worried about you."

"Eh... yeah." Yori sighed. She treating him like a kid. He's an adult, couldn't she tell? He sighed, but smiled. He probably is a kid to her. "Ja ne~!" he waved goodbye then left.

* * *

A/N: Wow, slow chapter.

Weird Girl 14: Sorry about that it will get better soon. PROMISE~! :D Well, I already said about the reviews and stuff in the beginning sooo...

Translations and Terms: Hermaphrodite- both male and female.

Ja ne- bye


	13. Chapter 13 Sympathy

Weird Girl 14: OMG~! I UPDATED TWICE IN THE SAME DAY~! IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD~! D: (starts panicing and running around everywhere)

Bob: - -;; No it's not.

Weird Girl 14: YAY~! :D OH OH OH~! You know how I said how I had that problem with the saving and stuff, I fixed it~! YAY~! :D Hope you like it and sterf~! :D (sterf = stuff) Also, I do not own vocaloid or any of that but this fic.

* * *

**Sympathy**

Yori was walking down the hall, but he wanted to go back to to see the three children again. He didn't know why, but he wanted too. He knew it was dangerous and that they tried to kill him... but he felt like he had too. Yori walked down that dark, dim hall and walked up to the door. He slowly turned the knob and walked in, the door slowly closed behind him. He looked around the room. The room was dead silent and dark with little moonlight shining. It had an ominous feeling to it that made Yori feel nervous and his heart beat pound a little bit faster. At first, he saw nobody and thought it was empty, but then he saw Kiyoko. She was sitting in the corner of the room hugging her knees and her head lowered. Yori paused and just stared at her. Kiyoko stood with her head still lowered and charged at Yori, knocking him off of his feet again. She sat on top of him, pinning him down choking him with her dead cold hands. Suddenly he saw the other two children, Yuki and Masaru, standing in the background glaring angrily at him.

"Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why?" Kiyoko began repeated quietly. Yori tried to shove her off but he couldn't. Her grip around his throat was tight enough that he couldn't breath at all, but it was just loose enough that he could get little air to breath.

"Get... Off..." Yori tried to pry her hands off of his throat. As he grabbed her cut-up scarred arms, something happened. He saw something... a vision?

He saw Kiyoko, Masaru, and Yuki... from long ago, in this very room. Though... the room looked different. The room was bright and cheerful, unlike how it is now. They were playing all together, happily laughing. Running around chasing each other smiling. There was also a scientist in the room. The scientist looked like a young man, about 17. The scientist had golden brown hair that was almost a dirty blond with bright hazel eyes. He was smiling and playing games with them. Out of the three children, it appeared that Kiyoko was fond of him the most. Yori saw the days go by, seeing them happily playing together. Then Yori saw that one day, the scientist came in the room, but something was different. He was smiling... but it was different... wasn't a happy one, it was sort of a sad one.

"Hey guys..." he greeted them with his accent.

"Hi, Jochen!" the children smiled.

"You guys are going to see the doctors, just to get you checked up..." Jochen grabbed their hands and they began to walk down the halls. Kiyoko looked at him, she knew something was wrong. He looked sad, despite him smiling.

"What's wrong?" she asked. Jochen smiled and shook his head.

"It's nothing." he replied. "Tired I guess."

"Then you need more sleep!" Yuki giggled.

They walked through doors and finally arrived to a room. The room was all plain white all clean and curtains to divide areas and counters that looked clean and sterile. It actually looked like a hospital room... but there were knives on the counter, though, the children didn't notice it though. There were other scientist in the room, one having a notepad and pen. The three children each took a seat, with a "doctor" was with each of them. Jochen was standing by the door.

They thought everything is going to be fine... until... they pulled out knives. One that was with Yuki grabbed a knife and began slowly making a slit in her throat. Yuki screamed as tears streamed down her cheeks, crying out for help. Masaru was getting cut and was injected with something that made his eyes turn black and he began to vomiting up a lot of blood, bleeding internally. Kiyoko had her sleeves and her kimono rolled up so that her legs and arms weren't covered, then the scientist began making gashes in them. They all screamed in pain, wishing it would all end. Kiyoko looked over at Jochen with tears in her eyes, trying to reach to him screaming for help and telling him to make them stop.

Jochen gave a sad smile then walked out. Kiyoko was shocked and felt terribly deceived. Tears streamed down her cheeks even more. Kiyoko grabbed the knife that the scientist was cutting her with and stabbed it in his stomach and took it back out. She stabbed the scientist that were around Yuki and Masaru then dropped the knife. She picked up Yuki and grabbed Masaru. They were growing pale from the lose of blood. She ran out the carrying Yuki and dragging Masaru behind her then ran into the room Kiyoko mourned for her two friends that she lost. The vision ended.

Yori let go of her arms, horrified. _Poor Children... _he thought, then he felt drops of water falling on his face. Kiyoko was crying and her grip around Yori's throat tighten, Yori was now having trouble breathing.

"Why? Why? Why? Why?" she repeated still, but angrily this time. Yori shoved her off and sat up, gasping for air. The girl just sat with her head lowered, still repeating. The two other children weren't doing anything but stand there and glare at him angrily. Yuki slowly moved behind Masaru, still glaring. Yori looked back over to Kiyoko. She looked dazed just sitting there with her head lowered, then she began chocking herself.

"Don't!" Yori quickly went up to her and started prying her hands away from her own throat. She just sobbed more then started choking Yori again. Then she began angerly muttering other words.

"Tricked... Lied to... Deceived..." she began listing angrily as more tears rolled down her face, her breathing becoming more heavy. "Hate... Angry... Frustrated... Confused... Despair.. Depressed... Hurt... Pain... Dead..." Yori just looked at her sadly, he didn't even try to remove her hands from his throat. He... He felt sorry for her... The pain she went through, not just her, the others, what they all went through. He remembered that Kaito said that other children became immortal and could have became evil, but he doesn't think that she became evil, Yori thought that she probably got lost in sadness, in despair. She couldn't be evil. Yori grabbed Kiyoko and embraced her with a hug. Kiyoko eyes widen in surprise, Yuki and Marasu who were still in the back of the room were surprised as well.

"It's okay..." Yori said soothingly. "It's all right..." Kiyoki's grip around Yori's throat loosened, then she completely let go. Hearing him saying those words made her burst into more tears. She didn't understand. The anger that was on Mararu's and Yuki's face ceased.

"Why...?" she asked quietly in a wavering voice, still sobbing.

"It's okay, everything will be alright now." Yori told her, hugging her a little tighter, soothing her. "It's alright..."

* * *

A/N: Hm, I wonder if this was short or not.

Weird Girl 14: :D YAY~! HAPPY-NESS~! :D Hope you liked it and stuff. Good reviews will get cookie and pie, flames will get a stick, and silent readers will be force to act like a bird~! :D


	14. Chapter 14 Shot

Weird Girl 14: HI~! :D Here is chapter 14, sorry it took so long. You see, I got distracted with talking to friends, school, music, being sick, and all that crud~! :D Wellp, hope you enjoy it~! :D

* * *

**Shot**

"What if, we were mermaids and mermen and we live in outer space?" Itsuki asked he friends as if he were in deep thought, sipping on his soda. Yori and his friends were sitting at a bench they usually sit at when they got to the park. They were eating snacks that they got a few minutes ago.

"That makes no sense..." Mayu told him. "If we were all merpeople, then shouldn't we be underwater?"

"Unless..." Itsuki took a dramatic pause. "Were were_ space _merpeople!" Mayu sighed and gave him a pathetic look.

"Why do you always answer or question his questions?" Yori asked as he took a bite from his fries. "It's completely pointless."

"I don't know." she sighed. "And you think I learned by now."

"I wonder if aliens will take over the world..." Itsuki thought as he tilted his head a little towards the sky. "I guess it won't happen if they are nice aliens..."

"Your an idiot, Itsuki." Mayu still was giving Itsuki a pathetic look.

"Am not!" Itsuki protested.

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are not!"

"Am too!" Itsuki paused and realized what he said. "Hey! You bugs bunnied me! That's not fair! I call a redo!" Mayu just snickered.

"...Why do I hang out with you guys again?" Yori asked jokingly, trying to hold back his smile. They just stuck their tongues out at him.

"So, as you were saying, Yori, before Itsuki said something random and stupid." Mayu said.

"Yeah. He just, left the three children to suffer. Though, I think he sorta regretted it since he looked sorta sad." Itsuki continued to sip his soda quietly, looking in thought.

"That's terrible! How can someone just leave those kids like that!" Mayu stated. "Doen't he have a heart?"

"Have you noticed that when we are talking about Kaito and the others, we call them 'the children', and when we are talking about that girl and the two other ghost children we call them the 'three children'?" Itsuki pointed out, changing the subject once more.

Mayu and Yori looked at him. "So?"

"Well, it's like their nicknames or something." he took a sip and continued. "We also don't call them 'kids' or whatever."

"Does this really matter?" Yori asked. Itsuki shrugged.

"I think that the children are a bit creepy and scary..." Mayu shivered a little.

"Eh, I think it's just their history and past that makes them a bit scary." Yori said. "Despite the killing, their pretty normal kids."

"How about them being immortal?" Itsuki asked.

"Okay, if you leave out the immortal and killers part of them, they're pretty normal." Yori said.

"What about their past?" Mayu asked.

"Okay, you guys are being to picky or something." Yori sighed. "Leave out any parts that isn't normal, they're pretty normal children. There, happy?"

"I'm confused..." Itsuki rubbed his head. "What makes something normal?" They just stared at him.

"I think its everything that you're not." Yori snickered.

"What does that suppose to mean?" They didn't responded, just snickered more. "I'm normal!" Itsuki protested.

"Hey, can you guys come with me to run errands?" Yori asked. "I need to get stuff for the children."

"What do you need to get?" asked Mayu.

"Well, toys, not a lot though, um, a book for Gackupo, something from Akaito's-"

"Food from Akaito's is gross!" Itsuki made a grossed out face.

"I remembered that I tried one of their food..." Mayu said. "...I threw up later..."

"Ew!" Itsuki edged away a little.

"Oh shut up!" Mayu glared.

"Well, Negato likes them." Yori said. "I don't know how he can stomach that, but he can. I also need to buy them a new phone. The one they have is old and not in use anymore."

"How do they have a phone if they can't leave the room?" Mayu asked.

"Yumi gave it to them." he responded. "So can you guys come with me?"

"Eh, I have nothing else better to do." Mayu shrugged.

"Okay!" Itsuki smiled, then they threw their trash away and went off. They went to different places and bought the phone, a few toys, and nattos.

"Say 'ah', Mayu!" Itsuki snickered as he held up the opened box nattos in front of her, holding his breath.

"Ew! Itsuki, don't! I'm serious!" Mayu gagged a little and held her breath. Itsuki snickered, he closed the box and put it away.

"Guys, we need to get two more things now, I think." Yori said.

"What else do we need?" Mayu asked.

"Well, we need a book for Gackupo and buy some clips, you know, like barrettes."

"Barrettes? F-For who?" her tone of voice sounded almost embarrassed, confused, worried, and nervous when she asked for some reason.

"Eh, for the girl." he replied.

"The girl?" Mayu got nervous a little.

"You know, Kiyoko." Mayu gave a sigh of relief without realizing it. Yori gave her a look, confused.

"Wow Mayu," Itsuki snickered. "It almost seemed like you were-" Mayu hit Itsuki on the back of his head. "Ow!"

"Shut up, Itsuki." She quietly murmured to him.

"Okay...?" Yori shrugged it off. "So, where do we go next?"

"Well," Itsuki began. "We can go to 'Kohi's Market'. They have pretty much everything there."

"True, true. Let's go there." Then they went off. They got to Kohi's Market and entered. They went to the hair accessories and got light purple barrettes. After they got the barrettes, they went to go find a book for Gackupo.

"What kinds of books does he read anyways?" Mayu asked, flipping through the pages of a book she held.

"Well, it doesn't matter. Long as it's huge and interesting... well, not sure about the interesting part 'cause he finds every book interesting so... Just look for a huge book that's age appropriate."

"Real age or kid age?" Itsuki asked.

"Kid age." he gave him a look.

"Okay!" Itsuki smiled then went looking for a book. Mayu pulled a random book off the shelf and tossed it to Yori. The book was rather large and heavy. Yori caught it, but almost lost his grip.

"There, give that to him." she said.

"What's it about?" Yori looked at the book.

"Tch, I don't know. It looked large and stuff soo..." Mayu started looking through other things. Yori sighed.

"Can I have this hat?" Itsuki was grinning from ear to hear, waving up a sorta brownish grey, dark beige for some, full shape cap.

"Next time, Itsuki." Yori said.

"Aw~!" Itsuki sighed and put it away, then they started heading to the cash register. They were waiting in line, until a man pulled out a gun. Everyone got silent and backed up.

"Nobody move!" he shouted. "Call the cops and I'll shoot!" then turned to the person behind the register.

"You don't have to shoot people..." Yori said quietly.

"Shut up!"

"Nobody has to get hurt you know..."

"I said shut up!" the man whirled around facing Yori and pulled the trigger causing a few people screamed and gasped. Before the bullet reached Yori, Itsuki ran in front of him and was shot in the abdomen. Itsuki fell to floor with blood flowing out, Yori and Mayu were next to him. The man eyes widen, horrified and guilty for what he had done, he dropped the gun and ran out. Mayu was holding Itsuki's hand with tears flowing out and Yori was trying to apply pressure and stop the bleeding.

"Y-Yori? M-Mayu?" Itsuki voice wavered from the pain. He had blood coming out from the corner of his mouth.

"It's okay, just hang in there!" Yori said._ Kuso!_ Yori thought mentally. Sirens from ambulancesand police cars coming from the distance and grew louder. Itsuki's eyes got heavier. "Itsuki! Hang in there!"

* * *

A/N: I do not own Vocaloid, Utaloid, Voyakiloid or any of that.

Weird Girl 14: Sorry for the slow chapter, well, kinda got better when Itsuki got shot. I don't mean that I'm glad that he got shot, im just saying that it got interesting... I'm not saying-

Bob: - -;; Shut up, we get it.

Weird Girl 14: D: So cruel Bob! Oh well. Anyways~ Good reviews will get cookies, flames will be pushed off the cliff, and silent readers will be lost for an hour in the wilderness! Hoped you liked this chapter~! :D (sneezes)

Bob: Bless you.

Weird Girl 14: ): I feel achy...

Bob: Why?

Weird Girl 14: - -;; I'm sick remember? Well, I'm getting alot better, probably be better by tomarrow.

Bob: Just in case... (edges away) Don't come near me...

Weird Girl 14: - -;;

Translations and other: Kuso- Damn It

Full shape cap- it's like a cap, well, its sorta like a cap that Shinji from Bleach wears, uh, yeah. I can send you a pick if you are confused... if you want, so like, yeah.


	15. Chapter 15 Free

Weird Girl 14: YAY~! POSTED NEW CHAPTER AND CRUD~! :D I did my best to make it long and sterf, to make up for all the cruddy short chapters from before and stuff. So like, hope you like it~ :3

A/N: I do not own vocaloid or any of that.

* * *

**Free**

Yori sat in a chair that was by Itsuki's bed. They were at Kohi's Hospital and Itsuki went through surgery to get the bullet removed. He had slept the entire day. The doctors said he was lucky that the bullet didn't hit a vital spot, it almost did, but didn't. Yori had his chin resting on his hand, watching Itsuki boredly.

"Konnichiwa~!" Mayu walked in the room. "Is he awake yet?"

"Nope." Yori replied in a bored voice. "He's been asleep all day! I've been sitting here, watching him talk in his sleep... Though, it's surprisingly fun."

"He talks in his sleep?"

"Yup... He also responds in his sleep if you ask or say something to him. You can try if you want... it's sorta funny."

"Okay!" Mayu thought of something and leaned a little closer to Itsuki. "Itsuki, here's your rice."

"I don't want rice, mama... I want no shogayaki..." Itsuki mutter as he rolled onto his side a little. Mayu snickered quietly along with Yori.

"Itsuki... time for school." Yori whispered, holding back snickers.

"I don't wanna... People call me weird... But I'll go if I can take my liopleurodon..." Itsuki rolled on to his other side, then back onto his back. Yori and Mayu began laughing, but trying to stay quiet.

"How long till he wakes up?" Yori asked.

"Eh... Probably a while..." Mayu sat down in an chair, then got up and walked back up to Itsuki. "Forget this. Itsuki! Wake up you weirdo!" Mayu shouted. Itsuki jumped and sat straight up. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and looked at Yori and Mayu.

"...what are you guys doing in my bedroom...?" Itsuki yawned.

"This is a hospital room." Yori told him.

"Why am I at a hospital?"

"You took a bullet for Yori, remember" Mayu sat back down.

"Really...? I thought it was a dream..." Itsuki thought for a moment. "Oh yeah! Now I remember!"

"Idiot! You could have got killed!" Yori said sternly, though, didn't have a mad expression on his face or anything like that.

"But I didn't. Plus, if I didn't do anything, you could have been killed." Itsuki said. Yori sighed and patted his head.

"Oh! That reminds me!" Yori reached into a bag and pulled out something. He held up the hat darkish beige full shape cap that Itsuki wanted to get yesterday. Yori then placed it on top of his dark blond hair.

"You got it!" Itsuki started looking at it with his light brown eyes. "How did you know I wanted this?"

"...You asked if you can get it yesterday..." Mayu answered.

"Oh yeah!" Mayu grabbed his hat and put it on herself.

"I think it looks better one me~!" she posed, then handed it back to him.

"My hat!" he stuck his tongue out at her and hugged his hat close, then looked at Yori. "Aren't you supose to be at the orphanage visiting the children?"

"Well... yeah..." Yori shrugged a little, then continued. "But what about you?"

"Eh, I'll be fine." Itsuki smiled.

"Okay then... Also, you should lay down and rest some more."

"Eh... Okay." Itsuki layed down. "Tell them I said hi!"

"Okay, ja-ne!" Yori picked up his things and walked out. He went home to picked up some things then started heading to the orphan place. Yori walked in and saw Kaito sitting in his corner with his arms crossed.

"So, how's Itsuki?" Kaito asked. Yori was confused, then thought about it.

"Are you talking about Itsuki being shot... right?"

"What else?"

"How do you know? I mean, I didn't come yesterday and so how could have I possibly told you?"

"OH! That's right. You know how Len can read minds and hear people's thoughts and stuff?"

"Yeah."

"Well, Rin can feel what other people feel. She felt Itsuki get shot and told us." Kaito explained.

"Really?" Yori looked over at the twins, they just gave a smile and wave.

"Where's the stuff you bought us~?" the twins smiled.

"In the bag." Yori sighed. Rin and Len ran over to the bag and started handing out the items to the others. Paper for Haku, nattos for Negato, Gackupo his book, and so on. Gackupo held up the red book that Yori got him.

"Finally~! A large book!" then he went off reading it.

"So, Yori." Kaito began. "How are the _other_ children?" Yori paused and remembered that Kaito told him not to see them and that they were dangerous. The others turned and looked up at him.

"Uuuuuuuuuuuh..." Yori didn't know what to say. He knew that if he told a lie Len would point it out.

"And how is your scientist friend?" Kaito narrowed his eyes.

"Uuuuuuh..."

"And didn't I tell you not to go there anymore?"

"Uuuuuuh..."

"Well, I did. And didn't I say that their dangerous?"

"Uhhhh..."

"I did."

"Uuuuuuuh..."

"And you're just going to continue going, aren't you?" Yori stayed quiet, not even going "uh". Kaito sighed. "Fine, if you died, I warned you." then he started gazing out the window. Teto started taking out the new tea set that Yori got and placed it on the table, and had her doll sit up at one end.

"Yori! Yori! Have tea with Ms. Fluffy Puff and me!" she motioned her hand saying come over. Yori smiled and walked over.

"Why are you playing tea party with her?" Bushido snickered. "It's so girly!"

"Hey, guys can play... tea party... too..!" Yori said. It wasn't a lie, but it can seem awkward. He just ignored Bushido and continued playing with Teto. Miku came over.

"How do you do?" Miku curtsied.

"How do you do?" Teto got up and curtsied too, then sat back down.

"May I join?"

"Of course you may!" Teto giggled and they all began playing, while Negato was playing a creepy tune on his flute.

"Eh, can you play a different tune, Negato?" Miku asked, a chill went down her spine as she listened to the tune.

"It depends." Negato stopped playing his flute for a moment. "Does it bother you?"

"Yes... Yes it does."

"Then no!" he smirked and went on playing. Kaito came up behind him and whacked the back of his head. "Fine~!" Negato started playing a nicer tune. Yori played with the children until it was almost sunset.

"I gotta go now." Yori grabbed his things and walked out waving good-bye.

"Bye~!" the children waved back. Yori walked down the halls and made a turn and walked up to the three children's door. Yori opened the door and walked in. He saw Kiyoko sitting down in the center of the room looking down at her lap. Yori walked up and sat down in front of her.

"Hello..." he greeted her. Kiyoko looked at him with a blank or straight face, then wrapped her hands around this throat, though, she wasn't choking him, there was no pressure at all. It was like she was deciding weither or not to kill him. Finally, she let go and dropped her hands to her side.

"Nice to see you too." Yori smirked a little. He grabbed out the purple barrettes he bought yesterday. He parted the hairs the fell in front of her face and put them to the sided, then pinned them there, two barrettes on each side. "There, you look nicer." Yori smiled. She actually did look nicer. With her hair out of the way, she looked less sad and depressed... and less creepy, but mostly less sad and depressed.

"Ari... Arigato..." Kiyoko said quietly as she placed her fingers on her new barrettes.

"Where's your friends? I got stuff for them too." Yori said, eyes searching the room for a moment. Kiyoko slowly looked over her shoulders, standing over by the small, little window were Yuki and Masaru, who suddenly appeared.

"Hi guys." Yori got up and took a step towards them, but they took a step back, leaning up against the wall now. Yori sighed, seeing that they still don't trust them and that they perfer to keep a distance. He reached into his bag again and pulled out a teddy bear and a deck of cards, placing them on the floor. He didn't really know what they would like, so he did the best he could and guessed.

Yori took a couple steps back and sat down. Masaru and Yuki stared at him for a moment, then at the items, and back at him. Yuki went over to the toy bear and stared at it for a moment, then she kneeled down to pick it up and ran back over to Masaru with it in her arms. Masaru just went up and casually picked up the deck and walked back over to Yuki. Yori smiled to himself, glad that they accepted the gifts. Yori went back to Kiyoko, who was in the same position.

"So... you can't leave this place either?" Yori asked. Kiyoko paused and looked up at him. She didn't a word, just looked at him.

"Can't leave..." Masaru answered. It made Yori jumped a little, he haven't spoken ever until now. Well, he probably spoken before, but he never heard him speak.

"I see... You can't either..." Yori said quietly. "Well... I got to go, see you tomorrow."

"Tomarrow...?" Kikyo looked at him.

"Well, yeah, if you don't want me too, it's okay. Just tell me." The children just looked at each other then back at him. They didn't say anything, just looked at him. Yori gave a small smile and wave, then left.

At home, Aoi and Yori were cleaning dishes after they were done with dinner.

"Mom is getting worried that you are coming home late again." Aoi told him.

"Yeah, I know. But she will get over it, right?" Yori asked. Aoi shrugged.

"How come the children can't leave the room?" Aoi asked.

"They said their souls are bound to the room or something like that." she shrugged.

"So what happened to their friends Yuu and Sheito? They became souls, right?"

"Yeah, they did. But our great grandmother helped them out get out and stuff."

"But... how come immortal souls can leave the room but immortal people can't just like, leave?" Yori thought for a moment.

"I... don't know..." He tried to think of an explanation. "It's all to confusing..." Then they went to bed. The next day, Yori was packing to get ready as usual. Yori's mom came in and sighed.

"Where do you go everyday?" she asked, leaning against the wall.

"Eh, I'm going to visit Itsuki to see how's he doing and all." Yori replied.

"Yeah, but before Itsuki got shot." she crossed her arms.

"Uhh... you know, out." Yori mentally kicked himself. Out? Is that the best he can come up with?

"Mom! Can you help me?" Aoi walked in. "I made a small tear in my skirt."

"Again?" their mom sighed as she walked over. As they were leaving the room, Aoi looked over her shoulder to Yori and mouth the words, "You owe me". Yori smiled to himself and headed out. Yori placed his backpack to the side and went to sit down. Rin and Len ran over and started pulling items from it.

"Do I have to bring you guys something everyday?" Yori asked.

"Yup~!" the twins smiled. The others snickered.

"It's gets exhausting though."

"Eh, Yumi never complained." Kaito smirked.

"And I wonder why." Yori paused and thought what Aoi said last night. "Why can't you guys leave the room?"

"We already told you, our souls are bounded here." Kaito replied.

"Yeah but, how can souls leave their room?" Everyone looked at each other then back at him.

"If an immortal soul have trouble leaving their room, they need help." Miku explained. "But once their able to and walk out, they just, cross over or something."

"We came to that conclusion when Yumi helped Yuu and Sheito out." Kaito said, gazing out the window again.

"Can you guys try to get out?" Yori asked.

"We did." Bushido replied. "But it didn't work. No matter how much we try, we can't."

"It's like a force field or something." Teto added.

"I see..." Yori looked at the door then back at them.

"Got it~!" the twins cheered, holding up snacks. They headed over to the table and sat down. "Itadakimasu!" They began eating.

"Look Yori! Look!" Teto said, waving a piece of paper and held it in the air as Haku tried to snatch it away from her.

"Let me see." Yori took the paper and looked at it. It was a painting of a amarisisu flower in the rain, growing in a desert. It was a beautiful, detail painting. Haku turned all red and embarrassed.

"Isn't it pretty?" Teto smiled.

"Yes, yes it is." Yori smiled and handed it back to Haku.

"Guys... I'm trying to sleep..." Meiko tossed a pillow towards them, though, it was sad because it didn't even get close to them.

"Sorry Meiko." Yori held back snickers.

"It's the afternoon, Meiko! You shouldn't be sleeping." Negato told her, but Meiko just turned over after mumbling something.

Yori played with the children, until sunset, like usual.

"I got to go." Yori said, getting his backpack.

"Aw! Do you have to~?" Teto whined.

"Yeah. But I will come back tomarrow."

"Oh! Maybe we should have a sleepover sometimes!"

"Someday. But you see, my mom's getting suspicious again."

"Just tell her some excuse." Kaito said.

"Eh, it's not that easy." Yori sighed. "I have to come up with a good one."

"Your mom's not that easy to trick, huh?" Meiko asked after she woke up a few minutes ago.

"Yup." he sighed again. "Well, anyways, ja-ne."

"Ja-ne~!" the children said and then he left.

Yori began walking down the halls then paused. He felt something wrong, he didn't know what, but he felt something very wrong. Yori looked down the halls and looked at the one that led to Aloisia's door. Yori ran down the hall, he didn't know why, he was just following his gut. Yori continued running until he came up to the door and barged in. He saw Vinzenz grabbing her, slamming her up against the wall and floor. Slapping, punching, beating her. He looked crazed, enjoying her misery, grinning wildly and wide eyed. Aloisia was bruised with a bloody lip and hair and glasses messed up. She was breathing heavily, the air knocked out of her. She was on the floor, trying to get up and crawl away, but Vinzenz grabbed her by the neck and slammed her up against the wall, choking her.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Yori ran and tackled him. Aloisia got free of his grip and dropped to the floor gasping for air. Vinzenz punched Yori off of him and got up. He began laughing and slid the knife from in his sleeve into his hand. Yori stood up and took a deep breath.

"Y-Yori... G-Get..." Aloisia began coughing and layed down.

"Aloisia!" Yori try to run over to her, but Vinzenz ran in front of him and swung his knife. Yori quickly dodged it and punched him, well tried to. Vinzenz grabbed his arm and punched Yori, making him fall back. Yori picked himself up, Vinzenz was just laughing and tilted his head down a little. Vinzenz charged and swang his knife down. Yori stumbled against the wall and began try to preven the knife from striking. Vinzenz tried to push down on the knife harder, trying to pierce Yori with it. The knife was close enough to strike Yori.

"Vinzenz... S-S... Stop it!" Aloisia said, gathering the strength to stand up. She was breathing sorta heavy, with her arm holding her side. Vinzenz just bust into maniac laughter, pushing down harder on the knife. "I said stop!" she charged at him. Vinzenz swiftly turned around, took a step forward and had her ran into the knife. The knife was sticking out from her abdomen. Vinzenz pulled it out, looking at her. He wasn't grinning evily or had that crazed look in his eyes, he was just looking at her blankly.

"Aloisia!" Yori ran over to her as he punched Vinzenz away. Yori picked Aloisia who was gasping. Vinzenz didn't go back into the crazed state again, but he went to got attack Yori again. Yori quickly dodged.

We got to get out of here Yori thought

He stood up and help Aloisia up too and ran out the door, the door closing behind them. Yori sat Aloisia down in the halls, leaning her up against the wall.

"Aloisia! You're hurt badly!"

"I-It's Okay... I'm already dead..." she smiled and laughed a little. "Which... Is strange... I shouldn't be bleeding... or be showing scars like this... But then again... I'll just regenerate or something and heal... Strange... Isn't it?"

"It's all my fault, if I haven't came sooner and defended for myself better, you wouldn't be hurt." he frowned.

"It's okay... You know... I feel a lot better since I left the room..." Her breathing became more calmer. "A lot better..."

"...Really?"

"I think... I'm free... I feel free..."

Aloisia closed her eyes and... started fading. Yori didn't know what was going on.

"Aloisia! What's wrong?"

"I'll be fine... Trust me. I'm glad I met you. You're a fine b-" she stopped herself for a moment. "Young man." She smiled then just... vanished. Faded away. There was a feeling in the air... of... warm happiness. Yori smiled to him, and a little bit shock as he felt tears roll down his cheeks.

* * *

A/N: Hm, seems like two chapters in one... doesn't it?

Weird Girl 14: OMG! Aloisia~! D: Hoped this chapter was long enough for you~ :3 Hoped you liked it and sterf. Again, I bet you didn't see that coming~!

Bob: ...

Bob: For the first time... I didn't...

Weird Girl 14: YAY~! :D Sorry if this chapter didn't seem like... Organize or whatever the crud maybe. Oh oh! If you believe hard enough, more chapters will be updated sooner! :D Good reviews will be happy people, flames will be forced to eat rotten eggs-

Bob: ew...

Weird Girl 14: And silent readers will be forced to be locked in a cage!

Stuff: Ja- Ne= Bye

Amaririsu= Japanese for Amaryllis

Itadakimasu (ee-tah-dah-kee-mahs)= Thanks for the meal


	16. Chapter 16 Aishi

Weird Girl 14: Hi everyone~! Sorry for posting this late, I was procrastinating when writing and... So anyways~ :D Here is chapter 16, hope you like it~! :3

Bob: (in a full body cast on a bed, moaning)

Weird Girl 14: Oh yeah, ChakraGirl 15 wanted to know if she can run Bob over with a road roller~ :3 I said yesth.

Bob: (moan) And why?

Weird Girl 14: :D I thought it would be fun~!

Bob: - -;; I hate you...

Weird Girl 14: :D YAY~! Also, be happy that you lived~! :D

Bob: - -;;;

* * *

**Aishi-**

Days went by and they were getting cold as they began to enter winter. Yori, Mayu, and Itsuki were sitting on the icy bench in the park where they usually sit with their jackets, mittens, and such.

"I dare you to lick the pole over there." Mayu snickered to Itsuki.

"Don't dare him to do that." Yori said, then snickered. "He'll just be an idiot and actually do it."

"I'm not an idiot!" Itsuki protested.

"Fine~!" Mayu sighed. "Eh, it will probably cause us trouble anyways." Mayu shivered and blowed heat into her hands, trying to warm herself up a little.

"Mayu, you look cold. Do you want to use my jacket? I'll be fine without it." Yori asked. Mayu's face immediately turned red.

"I-It's okay, Yori!" she stammered. "I-I'm fine, don't worry about me." Her face turned redder.

"You sure?" Mayu nodded rapidly in response. Itsuki began snickering.

"Mayu, why don't you tell Yori that you-" Mayu cut him off with a hard stomp on his foot under the table. "OW! WHY YOU-" Mayu stomped on his foot again. "OW! Fine fine! I'll shut up now!" Itsuki whimpered. Yori gave them a puzzled look.

"Ehehehe... I-It's nothing..." Mayu waved it off with a nervous smile. Yori shrugged.

"So, how the children doing?" Mayu asked, changing subjects.

"Doing fine. Though, sometimes they interrupt me when I should be studying. But hey, I can't blame them. Playing with them beats work." Yori replied.

"OH OH! I like playing games!" Itsuki raised his hand waving it in the air, smiling. "I like hide and seek the best though!"

"Ooookay then..." They looked at him, then continued.

"Wanna get some hot chocolate?" Yori asked.

"Sure." Mayu smiled.

"I want some too!" Itsuki smiled also. They got up and started heading to a stand, Itsuki running in front of them. As Itsuki was running, he slipped and fell forward, his landing face first. Mayu and Yori sighed, waiting for him to get up. Itsuki just stayed on his hands and knees, face close the the ground. They just looked at him, puzzled, still waiting.

"Yo-wi~! Ma- yu~!" Itsuki whimpered, strangely talking funny. But they finally knew why. "Hep! My Tongue is stuck~!"

"What?" They quickly ran over to get a look. "What the heck?"

"Hep!" he cried.

"I'll get hot water." Yori sighed. Itsuki began rapidly shaking his head, well, shaking his head the best he could.

"Make it hot chocolate!" Itsuki smiled. Yori and Mayu face palmed. After they got Itsuki's tongue free, they took a walk looking through windows of stores. Mayu paused to look at a bracelets they had on displayed.

"You like those?" Yori asked. Mayu blushed slightly and started to play with her fingers. "I can get you... um, one, i-if you want." Yori said, stuttering for some reason. Mayu blushed.

"E-Eh? I-It's okay Yori~! I'm good. You don't have to buy me anything..." she continued walking. Itsuki snickered as he looked at both of them.

"Do you guys think that one day, we will all be rich?" Itsuki asked.

"Tch, don't think so." Mayu replied.

"It be nice if that we will one day." Yori added. Mayu looked at her watch and back at them.

"Eh, I got to go home. See you guys tomarrow?"

"Don't we always?" Yori smiled. Mayu smiled back and left. Itsuki looked in the direction Mayu walked in and back at Yori, and began snickering.

"What?" Yori asked, clueless.

"Come on, you know." He gave a small nudge. Yori just looked at him. "Wow... Your so clueless... Unless..." Itsuki snickered again. "Unless your playing dumb."

"I don't know what your talking about..." Yori began walking home. Yori tossed his things aside, took his wet shoes off and hung his jacket. Aoi was sitting on the couch, talking with someone on the phone. She looked over at Yori and began snickering.

"What?" Yori cocked his head a little. Aoi snickered a little more.

"I heard you tried give Mayu your jacket cause she was cold and you tried to buy her a bracelet too." she snickered.

"S-So?" Yori felt a bit shy about it, he didn't know why, he just did. But then he thought of something. "How did you know?"

Aoi pressed the speaker button on the phone and held it in front of her.

"AND- AND- AND I- I- I THINK THAT THEY LIKE EACH OTHER~!" Itsuki's voice came over the phone, laughing. Yori's face became red and he snatched the phone away.

"ITSUKI~! YOU IDIOT~!" he yelled into the phone.

"Oh... Hi Yori..." there was a silent moment. "Got to go, bye!" he quickly said and hung up.

"ITSUKI~! GET BACK ON THE-"

"You look like an idiot right now." Aoi snickered. Yori sighed and placed the phone on the table and began giving Aoi a look.

"Why didn't you give her your coat anyways~? It would have been so romantic~!" She said clasping her hands together and battering her eyes dreamingly. "And buying her a bracelet, showing you care about her~!"

"U-Urusai!"

"Come on, Onii-chan! Gosh, have a romantic bone your body!" she crossed her arms.

"What's with you?"

"Nothing! It's just that! You guys are made for each other! It's so obvious!" Aoi sighed dreamingly again. Yori slowly stopped turning red and looked at her.

"You've been watching the soap opera channels again, haven't you?"

"Why doesn't Mio just accept Soca's love~?" she sniffed, clasping her hands dramatically again. Yori just looked at her a moment more then headed to his room. He layed on his bed, staring up at the ceiling.

_Does Mayu like me?_Yori thought, then he shook his head. Nah, not possible. Yori reached over and turned off the lights and went to bed.

The next day, Yori was just taking a walking over to the orphanage to visit and he saw Mayu and Itsuki sitting outside of a coffee shop, talking. He couldn't help but over hearing their conversation.

"Sooo~?" Itsuki grinned a little.

"Shut up, Itsuki." Mayu sighed.

"Come on, you liked him since the first grade! You gotta tell him sooner or later."

"And I pick later!" she frowned a little. Yori stayed out of sight, what were they talking about? Who does Mayu like?

"There's nothing to be scared about." Itsuki took a slurp of his hot chocolate, since he doesn't drink coffee.

"How would you know? You never told anyone you liked them!"

"Actually," Itsuki paused a little, "I did."

"Really?" Mayu was stunned. Yori almost said that at the same time as Mayu, but he quickly covered his mouth and kept silent.

"Yeah."

"Who did you like? What happened?"

"Sakura, the one that had a popular sister." Itsuki said, though, Yori felt like he was making that story up for some reason, not that he didn't like anyone, but that who he liked and what happened after. "We got to know each other and then I told her that I liked her."

"Really? What did she say?"

"Well, she said she didn't like me back in that way." Itsuki took another sip from his cup.

"How is that supose to help me then?"

"Well, all you asked was, like, what happened and stuff. It doesn't mean that he will say no to you too." he said. Mayu sighed. Yori was confused. He never knew that Mayu liked someone. Why didn't she tell him? Yori shrugged and continued on his way to the orphanage.

"Konichiwa~!" Yori greeted them as he walked in. The children were staring out the window. Watching the snow fall.

"Konichiwa~!" They greeted back, not even turning around.

"Why don't you open the window and feel the know and stuff?" Yori asked. Meiko shook her head.

"These windows don't open, remember?" she said.

"Oh yeah." Yori sighed.

"So, what's with you?" Len asked.

"Eh, not much." Yori took a seat.

"Doesn't sound like much." Rin said. Len started snickering, followed by Rin.

"What is it?" Kaito asked, turning around.

"He's wondering who Mayu likes." the twins snickered in sync.

"Can I get some privacy in my own mind?" Yori sighed.

"It's not like we can help it." they replied.

"Mayu likes someone?" Negato snickered. "When she comes over, I have to bug her about it."

"Don't." Yoir gave him a look.

"Fine~!" he pouted.

"Boys are icky!" Teto crinkled her nose.

"Yes, yes they are." Yori chuckled. He hoped that she would always think that, but then again, she won't grow or age so he had nothing to worry about.

"Nuh uh, girls are icky." Bushido told her. Teto just stuck her tongue out at him.

"So," Yori looked over at Rin and Len, "who does Mayu like?" The twins began snickering. Yori put a confused expression on his face.

"Not telling~!" The twins smiled.

"You guys suck." Yori sighed. The twins just smiled.

"Do you have anyone you like, Yori?" Miku asked. Yori blushed a little.

"N-No... W-Why you ask?"

"Just wondering." Miku smiled sweetly.

"You like someone." the twins said. Yori blushed even more.

"Really? Who is it?" Meiko asked.

"Will you guys stop that?" Yori turned to the twins.

"Well, we didn't tell them whoit was, we just said you do like someone." they pointed out. Yori sighed. Kaito was just snickering as he watched the others teased Yori.

"Tch, whatever." Yori sighed.

"Yori~! Play with me~!" Teto grabbed his hand smiling.

"Okay." Yori smiled. Yori played with the children and sometimes they would tease him about who he likes and stuff. Yori played with the children until a little before sunset. He grabbed his thinks and opened the door.

"Ja-ne~!" Yori waved a little.

"Tell your girlfriend that I said hi!" Kaito snickered with the others.

"S-Shut up!" Yori blushed then left. Yori walked to the three children's room and entered. Kiyoko, Masaru, and Yuki were sitting together talking. Yori been visiting them for a while, and they been getting better. No longer looking depressed, laughing and smiling more, not trying to kill him, you know, that stuff.

"Hello Yori-kun~!" Kiyoko greeted him with a smile.

"Hi Yori~!" the other two did the same.

"Hi guys." Yori sat down with them. Masaru was shuffling cards and began passing them out. Even though Yori got them other things, he seemed to like the first gift that Yori gave him. Yuki has a red ribbon tied around her neck with the bow part towards the back. Yori got it for her, because he learned that she was sorta self-conscious about the scar that was on her neck.

"So how are you Yori?" Yuki asked.

"I'm doing good." Yori replied.

"There something that seems on your mind." Kiyoko said looking at her cards.

"Eh... It's nothing, don't worry about it." he told her. They continued playing their card game and other games until it was time to go.

"See ya tomorrow." Yori smiled as he was about to walk out the door.

"Bye~!" They waved. Yori began walking home, thinking about things that were in his mind. Along the way, he bought some things. As Yori continued walking home with his hot chocolate he saw Mayu leaning against the bench in the park. Yori walked up to her.

"Hi Mayu."

"H-Hi Yori..." She blushed slightly.

"What you doing here?" he leaned against the bench next to her.

"Eh... just... you know, thinking." Mayu began gazing up at the stars. Yori did the same.

"So... What you been thinking about?" Yori asked. Mayu blushed slightly. "It's okay, you don't have to tell me if you don't want too."

"Yori..." Mayu looked at her feet. "I want to tell you something..."

"Sure, what is it?" Yori waited. Mayu took a deep breath, and closed her eyes.

"Aishi... Aishi... teru... Aishiteru..." Mayu faced turned red as the words came out. Yori turned his head and looked at her. Mayu opened her eyes and looked back with her red face.

"Do you... really?" Yori asked, he can feel his face turning red also. Mayu slowly nodded. Yori smiled a little and pulled something out of his pocket. It was the bracelet that Mayu was staring at yesterday, the one she liked. "Here." he placed the bracelet around her wrist. Mayu smiled and held her hand close to her chest. Yori smiled. "I feel the same way..."

* * *

A/N: I do not own anything Vocaloid or Utauloid or Voyakiloid or anything like that.

Weird Girl 14: Sorry if it wasn't long or good or whatever. But, I bet you didn't see that coming~! :D

Bob: I... actually... did...

Weird Girl 14: Do you want me to get ChakraGirl 15 to run you over again? (glare)

Bob: 0_0 You wouldn't... I don't think she will anyways...

Weird Girl 14: Really now~?

Bob: - - I hate you all.

Weird Girl 14: :D Good reviews will get cookies and more chapters, bad reviews will get to be run over with a road roller like Bob- :D

Bob: - - I hate you...

Weird Girl 14: And silent readers will be forced to be squirted with water~! :D

Translations: Aishiteru- I love you (like daisuki, but aishiteru is more human to human while daisuki is more like to human, animal, objects or like that I believe, correct me if I'm wrong.)

Konichiwa- Hi, good afternoon.

Ja-Ne - Bye


	17. Chapter 17 Slumber Party

Weird Girl 14: HI EVERYBODY~! :D How ya doin~? Anyways, sorry not updating for a while, I was busy.

Bob: With what? (still in cast)

Weird Girl 14: D: With Hw, and school, and family, and friends, and music, and t.v, and-

Bob: - -; yeah yeah yeah, you get distracted.

Weird Girl 14: ;3; I'm sorry...

Weird Girl 14: :D Anyways, I do not own Vocaloid or any of that. Hope you like it~! :D

* * *

Slumber Party

"I have to tell you guys each something." Itsuki said, standing up slightly. Yori and his friends where outside a coffee shop.

"Yeah? What is it?" Yori asked.

"Well, Mayu likes-"

"Itsuki." Mayu sighed.

"Mayu! If your not going to tell him, then I will for you!"

"Itsuki, li-"

"Shush!"

"Um... Itsuki~?" Yori tried to tell him.

"Yori, listen." Itsuki told him, standing up from his seat a little.

"Itsuki!"

"Okay, listen. Mayu likes you." Itsuki then looked over at Mayu. "And Yori likes you."

"We know." they replied. Itsuki paused.

"Really?" Ituski sat back down.

"Yeah, last night, we told each other." Yori explained.

"Really? Wow... I feel like an idiot..." Itsuki sat back down.

"You are one." Mayu snickered.

"Shut up! And why didn't you guys tell me?"

"Well, it was late and you were already asleep." Yori said.

"Eh, oh well." Mayu took a sip of her coffee. "I told Yori that he will find out sooner or later."

"So are you guys dating now?" Itsuki asked. Mayu and Yori choked a little and turned red.

"W-Well..." Yori paused.

"U-Uh..." Mayu tried to prevent herself from blushing.

"I see..." Itsuki smirked.

"Shut up Itsuki!" Mayu and Yori glared.

"Eh, I have to visit the children." Yori said, getting up and putting on his backpack. "Maybe I should bring them hot chocolate..."

"You bringing them ten, eleven cups of hot chocolate all by yourself?" Mayu pointed out.

"True." Yori sighed.

"We could help you!" Itsuki raised his hand smiling.

"Well, if it's all right with you guys."

"Yeah, it's fine." Mayu said with a little nod.

"We probably would look weird though." Itsuki snickered.

They were walking through the forest to the orphanage after they bought the hot chocolate, and yes, they did look pretty strange carring eleven cups of hot chocolate into a forest. They walked into the building and into the room.

"I got you guys hot chocolate." Yori said as he walked in.

"Yay!" Teto cheered, taking a cup from them and went to sit over at the table to drink it. The others took theirs and sat down.

"This is really good." Kaito said.

"Thanks, the coffee shop place makes really good drinks there." Yori said.

"It's perfect for the cold, too." Mayu added. The twins looked over at her and Yori and snickered.

"What?" Yori and Mayu asked. They snickered once more.

"So, you guy's are going out now~?" they smirked. Yori and Mayu blushed.

"Shut up..." Yori told them.

"H-How do they know?" Mayu said surprisingly.

"Eh, they read minds and stuff." Yori answered.

"I see... Talk about invasion of privacy."

"I know..." Yori sighed. The twins just snickered.

"Hey Yori," Kaito looked up from his cup, "Teto want's to know if you can have a sleepover here."

"Eh... Let's see..." Yori started thinking. If he was going to spend the night here, he needed to think of an explanation, or lie, to tell his mom, get his things, keep it a secret from Aoi, or else she would want to come too, and other things.

"Mayu and Itsuki can come too!" Teto cheered.

"Yay! Slumber party!" Itsuki cheered too. Yori and Mayu looked over at him. "What?"

"...slumberparty...?" They gave him a look.

"I-I mean sleepover... Don't judge me!" he whimpered a little. Mayu and Yori sweat dropped and the others just giggled.

"So can you?" Kaito asked.

"Eeeeeh... Sure."

"Yay!" Teto cheered. "How about Mayu and Itsuki?"

"I will come too!" Itsuki smiled.

"Eh, sure." Mayu shrugged. "Since everyone else is in it."

"Okay, you guys can go and get your stuff and come back." Kaito said.

"I don't know why... but you sound sorta bossy sometimes..." Mayu said. Kaito gave her a look.

"Well, I'm older, so I have more senority, remember?"

"Oh that's right... Eh, it's weird cause your a kid still and..."

"Just shut up and get your stuff."

"Gosh, okay okay, Mr. Bossy Pants..." Mayu stuck her tongue out a little, Kaito did the same. Others snickered.

"Yay! Sleepover! Sleepover!" Teto cheered again. "I'll get Mrs. Fluffy Puff ready~!" she said as she went to get her doll.

"That is _still_a stupid name~!" Negato and Bushido said. Teto just stuck her tongue out at them. Yori and his friends went home to get their stuff. Yori was packing food and other things in his backpack. Aoi saw and walked up to him.

"What are you doing~?" she singsonged a little. Yori sighed.

"Getting more stuff to bring over." he answered.

"What for~?" she asked. Yori sighed, and realized he had to tell her, she can help Mom keep busy.

"A sleepover." he told her. Her eyes widen and smiled with glee.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Can I come~?" she clapsed her hands together. "Please~? It's on 'Things To Do Before I Die' list, spend the night in a creepy abandon building with ghost and crud!"

"No, because- wait, you have a bucket list? Aren't you to young to have one those?" Yori asked.

"Well, ever since Itsuki got shot, it made me realize that you may never know when your going to turn over or something."

"Well, I don't want you to be thinking of those things. Also... really? Why would you want to spend a night at a place that is creepy on your bucket list, I mean really?" Aoi shrugged in response. Yori shook his head and got back on track.

"Anyways, I need you to stay here and distract Mom and stuff."

"Fine~!" she pouted.

"Good girl." he ruffled her hair. Aoi sighed.

"You make me sound and feel like a dog when you do that."

"And that is why I do it." he snickered. Yori closed the backpack over his shoulders and left. Yori caught up to his friends who were waiting outside the building.

"The building looks more creepy at night." Mayu shivered.

"Don't worry, Yori will protect you." Itsuki snickered, Mayu punched him in the arm. "OW!" he yelped as he rubbed it.

"Can we just go in?" Yori sighed, then they walked in and into the room. Itsuki ran in an area and rolled his sleeping bag out, crawled in it a little and did a "cat face".

"Is he like, a kid or something too?" Bushido asked.

"Nah, he's just an idiot." Yori answered.

"Hey! I'm not an idiot!" Itsuki protested.

"Eh, Itsuki, face it, you are." Mayu snickered, Itsuki stuck his tongue out at her. Once Yori placed his backpack down, the twins started rummaging through it, grabbing out the snacks and began placing it on the table. Yori and Mayu sat down with Itsuki. They played games with the children that night, truth or dare, tag, board games, and more. The moon was shining brightly through the window and into the room.

"Well, it looks like it's getting late," Katio began, "let's tell ghost stories now."

"Ghost stories?" Mayu shifted uncomfotabley a little.

"Of course!" Negato grinned. "It wouldn't be a sleepover without one!"

"I'll tell it~!" Kaito grinned also. Teto turned off the lights (the once Yori got that run on battery) and closed the curtains, not leting the moonlight in. It was now pitched black in the room. Kaito grabbed a flashlight and turned it on, holding it below his chin, making a mysterious glow on his face.

"There was a little girl in a small town," Kaito began, "looking around all by herself. She found a flyer on the floor and looked at it. The circus was in town, showing the deformed. The little girl was curious and wanted to go see. She walked through along a path in the woods that lead to the circus. She didn't have any money, so she couldn't get in. She noticed that a small hole was in the tent on the side, so she went over to take a peek. She peeked through the hole and looked in side. The chair man was ten meters tall and he had big eyes. She also saw one with two heads, with stitches on the neck and arms, but you wouldn't notice unless you were at a certain distance. There was a deformed diva, her legs were in a strange shape. It's hard to explain but, it was almost like how a birds legs are, or goats, or something. The knees were bent back, sorta.

"Anyways, there was also a man, or beast people love to call him. He wore a straight jacket and chains to restrain him. He loved to eat everything extremely cold. The cast was all jolly and smiling with joy. They seem to not mind people laughing and laughing at them, giving them looks. When the show was over, they went backstage. The little girl could still see them. They were locked in cold, dark, cages. The diva began crying, the boy that was sharing the same body with another tried to comfort her, the girl who shares the same body was staring at them, sorta blankly, sorta sadly. 'Why does everyone stare at me like that? How undesirable I am in this body, I want to die! I want to die!' the diva sobbed. 'I want someone to get me out of here!' The girl took a step away from the hole and looked down at the ground, sadly. Suddenly, there was a voice that came from behind here. 'What are you doing little girl?' The girl turned around. She tried to scream but it was too late, and blood was spilt everywhere." Kaito finished and turned off the light.

"That was creepy..." Mayu shifted in her seat again.

"Yuko wouldn't have been scared." Negato snickered.

"Well, I'm not my great grandmother, now am I?"

"Your a scaredy cat." Itsuki snickered.

"Your not helping!" Mayu whined a little. Itsuki snickered more. Kaito turned off the flashlight and put it aside.

"Welp, we better go to sleep." Meiko crawled into her bed.

"Y-Your not even going to open the curtains?" Mayu asked as she went to her sleeping area.

"Tch, no. And your such a scaredy cat." Kaito said. "It wasn't even that scary."

"Sorry Mayu, but it's true." Yori said. "You can go and open the curtains of you want though."

"N-No, I'm fine." Mayu lied a little, then she went to sleep. Negato, Bushido, and Gackupo were quietly snickering, placing Itsuki's hand in a bowl of water.

"You know," Yori sat up and looked at them, "If he _goes_, then you guys would have to clean it up." They looked at each other and exchanged grossed out expressions.

"Fine~!" they quietly said, taking Itsuki's hand out of the bowl. Negato, Bushido, and Gackupo went to sleep, or so it seemed.

The next day, Mayu and Itsuki awake with their faces covered in mustaches and hair made of whip cream. Yori looked at them and began laughing along with the others. Gackupo and them were laughing the most. Mayu finished wiping it off and glared at the three of them.

"Did you guys do this?" she asked.

"Maybe." they snickered in reply.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Mayu got up and began chasing them around the room. Gackupo, Negato, and Bushido were laughing their heads off, Yori laughing and holding his side. Itsuki was happily licking the cream off of his face and fingers.

"This is fun. Last night is fun. Today is fun. Last night was the best slumber- I mean, best sleepover ever!" Itsuki smiled and continue eating the cream. "Yum!"

* * *

Weird Girl 14: D: Sorry for suckishness.

Bob: - -; Another sleepover chapter?

Weird Girl 14: ;3; I'm sorry... I was suffering from a disease/disorder ;3;

Bob: Really? 0_0 What?

Weird Girl: (sniff sniff) WRITERS BLOCK~!

Bob: - -;; Writers Block isn't a-

Weird Girl 14: D: Many authors are suffering from this horrible disease/disorder, but there is hope! :'D For those who would like to help out find a cure, for every good review you send in, your helping an author who has Writers Block out~! And in return, you will get a cookie, 5 cookies of any kind. Thank you~!

Bob: - -;;

Weird Girl 14: D: Also, sorry for bad spelling and grammar in this chapter and previous ones. ;3;

Bob: You should read those and fix them.

Weird Girl 14 : ;3; I do, but it's hard when you have dyslexia. Letters looks like another and and-

Bob: - -;; so?

Weird Girl 14: ;3; Sorry... Maybe I should get a beta person... : l

Bob: - -; You think?

Weird Girl 14: (shrugs) :D I'm hungry now!

Bob: - -;; Whatever.

Weird Girl 14: :D Feed me!

Bob: **NO~!**


	18. Chapter 18 Christmas

Weird Girl 14: Hello everyone~! (yawns) It's like, late when I posted this up so yeah. I hope you like it and stuff. I'm going to let you in on some info. Some people don't celebrate Christmas in Japan, the major religion is Buddhism and Shinto, but some do. Christmas has been slowly getting popular. People mostly celebrate on Christmas Eve. instead of the actual day, December 25th. Parents give gifts to the children, but the children don't really give them to their parents. This is because of the whole Santa Clause thing. People also buy small gifts for their friends. Christmas is pretty much like a commercial holiday in Japan. If you a mistake in this info, correct me. How do I know this, you ask? Well, I do research~! :D I hope you guys like this chapter and all~! Thanks~! :D And sorry for posting in a while and stuff~!

Bob: (all better and healed and stuff) What the heck? Its not even close to Christmas~! (speaking in the time I posted this)

Weird Girl 14: D: So~?

A/N: I do not own Vocaloid or any of that.

* * *

Christmas

"I can't wait 'til Christmas comes!" Teto cheered, laying on her stomach, drawing a picture of a Christmas tree on a piece of paper Haku gave her. "We'll eat sweets, uh, we'll open presents, uh, and, and, we'll do a lot of things!"

"I remember Christmas with Yumi." Kaito smiled to himself a little, remembering the times.

"Yumi had Christmas with you guys?" Yori asked. Kaito nodded.

"She pretty much celebrated it every year with us." he told Yori.

"I see..."

"Do you celebrate Christmas, Yori?" Miku asked.

"Yeah, I pretty much do. Mayu and Itsuki celebrate Christmas too, so we usually hang out together and stuff." Yori explained.

"I see." Miku said.

"Are you going to celebrate Christmas with us?" Teto asked with a smile.

"Well..." Yori looked at her and gave a small smile. "If you guys want me to."

"Yay! Christmas with Yori!" she cheered.

"Hey! Guys! It's snowing again!" Bushido called out to them from the window. The other children got up and ran towards the window and began gazing at the falling white snow.

"You guys really like the snow, huh?" Yori said. Haku nodded, eyes still glue to the falling dots of white.

"It's really pretty..." Miku said in a dreamly daze.

"I wish we can go outside and play in it." Negato said. "It would be really fun."

"Yeah..." Gackupo slightly nodded.

"I wish I could take you guys outside..." Yori said.

"It's okay, we played with snow before." Kaito said, then smiled. "I always ate most of it."

"But I thought you guys couldn't leave?"

"Eh, we can't." Gackupo replied. "But Yumi, Yuko, and Jinto would help bring some of the snow in the room."

"Oh, I see." Yori said, then thought of something as he looked around the room. "I've been wondering, how come this room seem more sturdier than the others?"

"Well, Jinto sorta fixed up the area a little." Kaito said. "Are you good at building?"

"Uh, no." Yori said. "Well, does hammering a nail into something and sanding something down count?" The children just stared at him for a moment.

"Well... He isn't a actually their son, he's their great great grandson... so he probably didn't get that trait..." Gackupo said.

"Hm, I keep forgetting that..." Meiko said.

"Something tells me he shouldn't be a 'fix- it- yourself' guy..." Teto said.

"Do you guys expect me to be exactly like them?" Yori asked. The children looked at each other then back at him.

"Well, not _exactly_." Teto replied.

"We just assumed you get _some_traits from Yumi and Jinto, or something..." Gackupo added.

"Whatever..." Yori sighed. "Anyways, what do you guys want for Christmas?"

"Well, if we tell you, it wouldn't be much a surprise to us, now would it?" Kaito said. "Just get us anything you think we will like, we're sorta easy to please."

"But if we don't like it, we'll tell you and make you feel bad." Bushido said.

"EH?"

"Just kidding~!" he snickered.

"How many days until the 24th?" Teto asked.

"Um... Day after tomorrow." Rin and Len replied. Teto squealed in excitement.

"I can't wait!" she jumped up and down a little. Yori grabbed his backpack and threw it over his shoulders.

"Leaving already?" Kaito asked.

"Yeah, I have to go and study and stuff." Yori replied.

"Yumi never went to college." the twins said. "Why do you?"

"Because, I want to get a good job I want and stuff."

"Yumi never got a job." Miku said.

"Well, I'm not Yumi or Jinto." Yori said.

"We know." the twins said.

"Whatever." Yori sighed as he headed towards the door. "Bye."

"Bye~!" they said back, then he left. Yori walked down the hall and entered the three children's room.

"Your here early." Kiyoko said looking up.

"Yeah, I have to leave early to study for a test." Yori said as he sat down.

"Hey, do you guys celebrate christmas?" Yori asked.

"Christmas?" the three said in unison. "Well, not really."

"I see... I pretty much do. But, do you guys mind if I get you guys a gift anyways~?" Yori asked. The three looked at each other and back at him. They smiled with a nod.

"What do you do on Christmas?" Yuki asked.

"Well," Yori began rubbing the back of his neck thinking, "you pretty much give presents to friends and family and stuff... Um, so yeah."

"I see... Wait, presents?" Yuki smiled.

"What kind of presents?" Masaru asked, looking interested.

"Well, anything you like." Yori answered.

"I see." he grinned. "I think I'm looking forward to Christmas." Kiyoko and Yuki giggled.

"Well, I have to go now." Yori said as he was getting up.

"Okay." Kiyoko said.

"Bye Yori~!" Yuki waved.

"Ja-ne~!" Yori grabbed his backpack and left.

Yori continued on his way home and went to his room to study. In his silent room, he couldn't concentrate on his work. He was to busy trying to think what he should get the children for Christmas. He wasn't really good at getting gifts. He usually would ask what someone would want and he'll just get them that. But Kaito and the others aren't going to tell him what they want, but then again, they don't really know what they have outside in the world. At least they could have given him an idea what they could get him, like a game, doll, animal (stuffed of course), and that stuff. Yori also forgot to ask what Kiyoko and the others would like for Christmas, but then again, they don't know what they have in the world either and they never really celebrated Christmas. Yori sighed. He _still _has no idea what to get them, and Christmas was day after tomorrow. Yori phone's rang and he answered it.

"Moshi Moshi?" Yori said in to the phone.

"Yooooooorriiii~!" Itsuki's whining voice came over the phone.

"What?"

"I can't study!" Itsuki whined.

"Me neither..." Yori said.

"How come you can't study?" Itsuki asked. "Your usually focused."

"Eh, I'm trying to think of things to get for the children, but I got nothing. You?"

"Um, I'm to excited about Christmas." Itsuki said with a small chuckle.

"I see."

"Can I come over to your house? Maybe we can help each other study."

"Eh, sure, you can come over." Yori said. "Bye."

"Bye." then Itsuki hung up. A few minutes later, Itsuki came over to Yori's house to study. Unfortunately, neither of them could still focus.

"Why do we have to study?" Itsuki asked. Yori paused and thought about it.

"I... I forgot..." Yori said sadly.

"Wanna play video games...?" Itsuki asked. Yori gave him a look. "What?"

"Seriously?" Yori was still giving him the look.

"What?"

"Nothing..." Yori sighed.

"What? What is it?"

"It's nothing... Just... Just forget about it..."

"Fine~!" There was a short pause between them.

"What do you think the children would want for Christmas?" Yori asked.

"Um... Presents?" Itsuki replied as he shrugged.

"Your no help..." Yori sighed.

"Am I? Am I truly any help at all if you think about it?" Itsuki said, then he thought of what he said. "Wait!" Yori began laughing.

"You just admitted your no help to anybody!" he laughed.

"No I didn't!" Itsuki said.

"Yes, you did!" Yori said.

"Nuh uh!" he protested.

"Whatever." Yori said. "What should I get the children?"

"Hm... Maybe we should ask Mayu." Itsuki suggested. Yori shrugged.

"Okay." Yori grabbed his phone and dialed Mayu's number.

"Moshi, Moshi?" Mayu answered.

"Hey, Mayu, it's Yori." Yori said.

"And Itsuki!" Itsuki said into the phone, then pressed the speaker button.

"Oh, hi~! What do you guys need?" Mayu asked.

"So Mayu," Yori began, "what should I get the children for Christmas?"

"Hmmm..." Mayu began thinking. "Well, you should get Haku really good art supplies, since she likes painting, right?"

"Yeah, she's painting and drawing most of the time." Yori said.

"Teto... She likes dolls and stuffed animals, so how about a little kitty?"

"Okay."

"Let's see... Bushido likes anything cool, so why not video games or something? You can give him extra batteries so that way he can play with them for a long time. Negato, he likes creepy things, so get him a the toy that you can make your own rubber bugs and stuff. Gackupo, _loves _books... Hm, get him a series of interesting books and writing supplies so he can create his own stories I guess. Um, Rin and Len... Hm... This is hard... 'Cause, if you get them cards, they can cheat each other, board games, they know what each others next move is going to be... OH! How about the game where you can move a a small ball around and into hoops just by using your mind when your wearing that head band thing. Miku... You can get her a dress up set. Meiko... a pillow? And Kaito... Hm, not sure."

"It's funny how she knows what to get them and you don't, and you been visiting them everyday." Itsuki snickered.

"Shut up, Itsuki." Yori said, then went back to talking to Mayu. "What should I get for Kiyoko, Masaru, and Yuki?"

"Uh, I don't know..." Mayu said.

Yori sighed. "Okay then, arigato."

"Bye." Mayu said then hung up.

"Okay, now I have to find gifts for Kiyoko, Masaru, Kaito, and Yuki."

"So, what are you going to do?" Itsuki asked.

"Eh, I guess I can go out and look for something." Yori replied.

"Can I come?" Itsuki asked.

"Um, no." Yori told him. Yori needed to get Itsuki and Mayu a present for Christmas too.

"Aw~! Okay." he sighed.

"Good boy." Yori patted him on the head like a dog and smiled as Itsuki crossed his arms and stuck his tongue out.

Later, Itsuki went home and Yori was getting ready to go to bed. The next day, Yori was out shopping for gifts and Christmas was tomorrow. He already visited the children, so he had the rest of the day to look for gifts. He already bought all the things that Mayu suggested to buy for most of the children his friends, and brought those home. Now he was looking for something to give Kaito, Kiyoko, Yuki, and Masaru as a present. Yori sighed as he was looking at stores. What could he buy for them? He had no clue. Yori wondered around for a long time trying to find them something, but he finally did and headed home. It was bout six o'clock by the time he got there. Yori came home to find Aoi sitting at the table with wrapping paper and the gifts he brought home earlier wrapped too.

"Hi Aoi." Yori greeted her.

"Hi Yori. I finished wrapping the gifts." Aoi said.

"Thanks, your a big help."

"Your welcome, and, how come there's so many presents this year?"

"I'm getting the children something this year, that's why."

"Oh, yeah."

"Aoi, mind if you wrap just four more?" Yori handed her the gifts.

"Sure." Aoi began wrapping them in the paper. She's pretty much like the family's professional wrapper.

"Thanks." Yori went over and plopped on the couch and sighed.

"What's with you?" Aoi asked.

"Tired!" Yori replied.

"Shopping isn't your thing..." Aoi said.

"Especially when I'm shopping for gifts." Yori sighed again. His eyes drew heavier as he was drifting into sleep. In the next minute, he was fast asleep.

"Was shopping really that hard for you?" Aoi said as she looked over at Yori. She sighed as she got a blanket and placed it on him. "See ya tomorrow Onii-chan." Aoi whispered and then headed to her room.

The next day, Yori met up with his friends on the way to the orphanage.

"Meri Kurisumasu~!" They said to each other as they exchanged gifts. Yori had gotten Itsuki a dark grey fedora hat, since Itsuki had really gotten into hats this year, and Mayu a pair of diamond earrings. They got Yori little magic cards. When Yori got bored, he usually do magic tricks, it was sorta of his hobby.

"Thanks~!" Yori smiled at his gifts.

"My hat... is so... FREAKIN AWESOME! YOU ARE ALL SO JEALOUS!" Itsuki laughed as he was showing it off to them.

"I'm glad you like it." Yori smiled.

"Thanks Yori! These earrings are so pretty!" Mayu said as she was putting them on. Mayu had got her ears pierced before, but she lost her favorite earrings and never really bought more. "I love them!"

"I'm glad you like them." Yori picked up his two heavy bags full of presents for the children. "I have to go the orphanage now."

"Do you need some help?" Itsuki asked. "It looks heavy."

"It's okay, I'm good." Yori said and started walking away. "Bye~!"

"Bye~!" They said back. Itsuki smiled to himself.

"I can't wait until Santa comes." Itsuki smiled, accidentally said out loud.

"...what...?" Mayu looked over at Itsuki. Itsuki got back into focus and blushed slightly.  
"Um... Nothing?"

Yori walked into the children's room when he arrived.

"Merry Chrismas~!" Yori greeted them as he put the heavy bags down.

"Merry Chrismas, Yori!" They created as they ran up to him.

"Presents! Presents! Presents!" Teto cheered.

"Here you guys go." Yori said handing them their presents. Teto her stuff kitty doll, Bushido a hand held video games (with batteries of course), Negato a creepy crawlers bug making machine toy, Haku the latest paint set (which she was extremely happy about), Gackupo a series of books and writing tools, Rin and Len the game where you move a ball with your mind, Miku dress up clothes and such, Meiko a large, soft pillow (which to his surprised, she really liked it), and Kaito a small ice cream making machine. It already had all the supplies to make the ice cream, plus, you can go buy more if you run out.

"Thank you, Yori!" Miku said, happily holding one of the play clothes up against her, which was a princess outfit.

"See! You knew what to get us!" Meiko smiled.

"I'm really glad you guys liked it." Yori said, smiling himself.

"Yeah, we do." Kaito said, quickly setting his small machine up to make ice cream, happily licking his lips. Teto motioned Yori over to her.

"Yeah?" Yori walked over and kneel down to her height. Teto wrapped her arms, hugging him and gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you, Yori!" She said and ran off to play with her stuffed kitty. Yori played with them a little longer until it was a few minutes before sunset. Yori grabbed his bag and headed towards the door.

"Bye, merry Christmas~!" Yori said.

"Merry Christmas~!" They said back, waving. Then Yori left and headed to the three children's room.

"Meri Kurisumasu~!" Yori greeted them as he walked in and put his bag down.

"Meri Kurisumasu~!" They said back.

"I got you guys your presents." Yori said, pulling them out of the bag and handed to them. They each tore off the wrapping paper and looked at what they got. Kiyoko got a pale purple poppy flower necklace, Masaru a shogi game, and Yuki a doll with long black hair wearing green kimono and a green ribbon. They began grinning from ear to ear.

"Thank you, Yori! We love it! Arigato!" They said.

"Really? You do?" Yori smiled a little. They nodded a bit rapidly in excitement. "Well, I'm glad you like them."

Kiyoko took her necklace and placed it over her head and around her neck and was about to play Shogi with Masaru. Yuki was happily playing with her new doll and her teddy bear that Yori got her from before. Yori looked out the window and saw the sun setting. Yori got up and headed to the door.

"I got to go. Merry Christmas." he said.

"Merry Christmas." The others smiled, then Yori left. Yori was walking through the forest, then he felt like he was being followed, he recognized this feeling. Yori turned around and looked behind him.

"Tokuma?" Yori called out. The small ghost boy came out from behind the tree sheepishly and walked up to Yori.

"Hi..." Tokuma said.

"What are you doing here? I haven't seen you in a long time so, I just assumed that you crossed over." Yori said.

"Well... I didn't. I'm still to scared too." Tokuma said quietly. Yori sighed and walked up to him.

"Listen," Yori kneel down to his height, "there is nothing to be afraid of."

"Yes there is..." Tokuma said.

"What are you afraid of?" Yori asked. Tokuma paused and thought about it for a moment, then shrugged.

"I just... am..." Tokuma said.

"Tomuka, there is nothing to be afraid of. I promise you that everything will be okay. It's warm, nice, you see family members that past away, and you'll be at peace. There's nothing to be afraid of." Yori told him in a soothing voice.

"Really...?" Tokuma asked.

"Yeah. I promise. Do you know anyone that passed away?"

"Well..." Tokuma thought for a moment. "My grandma, she died. Oh~! And my dog, he saved me from drowning once. Do you think that I will see them again?"

"Yeah, of course~! You just have to cross over." Yori told him.

"Okay... You promise that everything will be alright?" Tomuko asked.

"I promise." Yori smiled.

"Okay then... Bye, Yori. Thanks you~!" Tokuma said, then vanished. Yori could tell he crossed over this time, because everything felt different. The air felt lighter and warmer. Yori smiled to himself as he stood up and continued on his way home. Yori walked inside, took off his shoes and hung up his coat. Yori's father came in and greeted him...

"How was Christmas with your friends?" he asked, of course, assuming it was just with Mayu and Itsuki, he doesn't know about the others..

"It was really great." Yori smiled. "I really liked it. I'd say it was one of the best Christmases I ever had so far."

* * *

A/N: I hoped you like it~!

Weird Girl 14: (sleeping in bed) Zzzzzzzzzz...

Bob: Hi everyone. As you can see, Weird Girl fell asleep, so she gave me some note cards of things she would say to me, so I can say them for her. (cough). "I hope you guys like this chapter and stuff. :D Sorry if it wasnt that good~ Good reviews will get cookies~! HO HO HO~! And bad reviews will get coal. Silent readers will get nothing really... Thanks you~! :D "

Translations and More: Arigato- Thanks you  
Ja-ne- Bye  
Meri Kurisumasu: Merry Christmas, Its also pronounce pretty much the same, maybe a slight "u" sound at end of Christmas, so like, Christmas-u, eh, you guys know what I mean... (shrugs)  
Shogi- sorta like Japanese chess


	19. Chapter 19 Vinzenz

Weird Girl: :D Hi everyone~! Sorry I haven't updated in a long time! Stupid school... ;3; I like to thank my friend Kaitany (Fanfic account name) for helping me focus on writing. :3 I already almost done-ish-ness with the next chapter-ish

Bob: You say ish to much... and ness...

Weird Girl 14: BECAUSE COOL PEOPLE SAY IT~! :D

Bob: ...

Weird Girl 14: ;3; Shush... Anyways~! Hope you like this chapter~!

Warning: A bit of violence-ish

Bob: SERIOUSLY?

Weird GIrl 14: ;3; Ish-nes...

* * *

Vinzenz

"It's still cold!" Itsuki complained, shivering in his jacket as his teeth chattered. Christmas has pasted and the new year had just begun.

"That's because it's not spring yet." Yori said.

Itsuki pouted, "I wish it would hurry..." Yori looked around.

"Where's Mayu?"

"Your Girlfriend?" Itsuki snickered slightly, "Um, she's out doing... stuff..."

"...you don't know either, do you...?" He said.

"Not a clue."

Yori sighed and looked at his watched and got up, it was almost two- thirty. "Eh, I have to go."

"Aw, kay then. Bye." Itsuki said. He waved bye and headed towards the orphanage.

Something felt different this week, Yori didn't know what though, it just did. Even the orphanage that never changes seems different to him, the halls,

walls, doors, windows, everything. He shrugged it off and continued on his way to the children's room.

"Hi Yori." Kaito greeted him as he entered. There were small empty packages that Kaito had opened and creepy crawlers that Negato made all over the floor.

"Hi, how are you guys?" Yori asked as he sat down at the table and began having tea with Meiko.

"We're good!" Miku responded. She and Teto were playing dress up. Miku wore a play tiara, a pink princess dress, and a green feather scarf wrapped around her neck; and Teto wore a kneed length white dress with short, slightly puffed sleeves, and a sunhat. Yori smiled as he watched them play, though, he couldn't shake off that weird feeling off. The twins looked over at him.

"Something seems to be troubling you," they said, "What is it?"

"I... I don't know." Yori replied. "Just a weird feeling, I don't know why, I just keep getting it."

"We see..." They said.

"How about you guys? Does anything seem different to you?" He asked, they shook their head.

"Maybe it's because of the new year!" Teto suggested, placing a scarf around her stuffed kitty and a necklace around her doll.

"Probably." Yori took a sip of his tea.

"Oh, Yori" Kaito began, licking on ice cream, "when you come back tomorrow, bring some of the ice cream stuff."

"You ran out already?"

"Yeah... Why?" Kaito smirked.

"Fine..." Yori sighed.

"Guys! It's snowing again!" Gackupo called out from over by the window, and like usual, the others ran over to the window.

"You guys really like the snow, huh?" Yori said.

"It's really pretty..." Haku said in awe.

"I know." Yori said with a sad smile. _I wish I could take them outside_, he thought, _that way the can play in the snow, instead of me bringing snow that would melt quickly._

"It's okay, Yori." The twins said with a smile, still looking out the window. Yori sighed, but still smiling.

"Can I think without you guys always listening to them?" He said, the twins shrugged.

"We can't help it." They said. Again, Yori got that weird feeling, and once more, ignored it. Negato walked away, but not to far, from the window and began to play a tune on his flute. The tune had a mysterious feel to it, which didn't help Yori. He felt tired, he felt like he wasn't feeling well. Was he getting sick or something? Yori placed his cup down and went to go sit up against the wall. Kaito looked over at him.

"Yori, are you all right?" he asked. Yori shook his head slightly.

"I think I'm getting sick... or something..." he responded.

"Your sickness is making me feel sick." Rin said as she went to go sit down; Len followed. Kaito looked at them. He felt bad for Yori, but slightly irritated because he was making Rin and Len feel bad, too.

"Gomen, I don't mean to..." Yori placed his hand to his forehead, getting a migraine. Len put his hand to his forehead, getting a migraine, too. Kaito walked up to Yori.

"Maybe you should go home and rest." Kaito said as he helped him up; Yori could barely stand on his own to feet. The children wanted to help, but what could they do? Help him get home? "Maybe you can call Itsuki, Mayu, or Aoi to come over and help you." Yori nodded, then shook his head.

"No... I-I'm fine..." Yori moved his hair out of his face and began unsteadily walking out the door. "Ja- Ne..."

"Get better Yori..." Teto said with an expression that spelt 'worried'. Her and the others looked at Kaito.

"What's wrong with Yori?" Bushido asked, Kaito shook his head.

"I'm not sure..." he said. They all exchanged worried expressions.

Yori began walking down the halls, trying to get home. His eyes keep getting into focus and unfocused. He felt dizzy, his head was spinning, the room kept moving around, it felt like he was drunk! Why? He felt tired, his headache grew worse. Yori kept stumbling around, unsure of where he was going, everything looked the same to him. Everything seemed familiar and unfamiliar. Finally, he collapsed in the middle of a hallway. He tried to get up, but felt too weak. He tried to reach into his pocket to grab his C- phone, but gave up after just lifting a finger, literally. His eyes grew heavier and everything went black. Yori woke up, feeling sore, but no longer tired. He slowly sat up, his headache gone, could it be that all he needed was rest? Strange though, he haven't been going to bed late or any of that. Did he drink something that was bad? No, couldn't be, all he had was tea, and the tea couldn't be bad, he bought it himself. Yori shook his head and grabbed out his C- phone and looked at the time, it was five- thirty; he was out for three or so hours.

Yori began looking around to see where he was at and got up. He turned around to see a door, the door that lead to a room full of books and files of children, the room that Aloisia used to be in, the room where Vinzenz is in, alone now. Yori haven't been down this hall in a long time. He looked over at where Aloisia sat, the spot where she crossed over and became free. He gave a sad smile, which disappeared when he looked back over to the door. Why had he stumble over here? He knows this place well now (well, not the entire place) that he's able to walk out of the building from the children's room with his eyes closed. He stared at the door a moment more, then slowly turned the knob, and gently pushed the door opened. The room looked empty, he took a step inside. Yori knew that Vinzenz was probably still in here, that he's most likely hiding, so he stayed close to the door. The room was uncomfortable silent, giving an awkward feeling. A swishing sound broke the silences. Yori looked over by the window. Vinzenz stood leaning up against the wall twhirling his knife. He didn't looked crazed or anything like he's usually, but instead, he wore a serious face and his eyes looked dead and cold, glaring at him. Yori turned around to run out the door, but it was already shut and locked. He turned around and faced Vinzenz, who was already standing right in front of him, glaring still.

"What do you want?" Yori asked glaring back, though, not the smart thing to do. Vinzenz slightly lifted Yori by his neck and spoke angrily, sharp words that he didn't understand. Vinzenz continue giving Yori a harsh glare, Yori struggled to get out of his grip. Vinzenz continue got give him a harch glare a moment and begin grinning, quietly murmuring words in both Japanese and another language, Yori could barely hear it and understood some of what he was saying, his Japanese was hard to understand with his accent, but still, he could understand a little bit of it. Yori did his best to understand.

"Yes, yes! That's has to be it! I didn't kill her, no, no! You, you killed her, yes, you were the one!" He said with a dark laughter. "You, you caused her to die! My wife, yes, you killed her! You made her run over to help, yes, yes you did! HAHAHHA! All I did was turn around with the knife out, she ran into it, it was an accident. YES! YOU KILLED ALOISIA!"

Vinzenz finished with a evil laughter and the crazed look came back into his eyes. The rest Yori couldn't understand.

Yori stared at Vinzenz. He was blaming Yori for Aloisia's death, plus, she didn't really die, she just moved on to a better place, Yori was the one who saved her. Vinzenz was the one that who beat her, stabbed her, and tortured her! Yori thought about what Vinzenz said, he started at him, was puzzled, confused, baffled. Did... Did he just called... just called Aloisia his wife? Vinzenz raised his knife and was about to strike. Yori had more trouble breathing, Vinzenz's grip had tighten. Glint of light came on the knife as it was raised. Vinzenz laughed as he strike he's shoulder, again and again and again, repetitively, each time digging deeper and deeper. Blood dripped from his shoulder, down his arm, and off of his finger tips. Yori let out a let out a cries of agony. Vinzenz pulled the knife out and strike at his shoulder again. Blood stained the knife and Yori's sleeve. Yori tried to keep himself calm, though, it wasn't working, he kept feeling the excruciating pain, he saw blood dripping, he couldn't help it, he was beginning to freak out. He struggled even more while Vinzenz mockingly laughed at him. Yori finally gathered the strength to lift his leg and forcefully kicked him away and got free of his choking grip. Yori took deep breaths, calming himself down and applied pressure to his wound. Vinzenz who fell back was laying on the ground, laughing quietly. Yori stared at him in both anger and fear.

"How? What do you mean by she was your wife?" Yori asked, shouting slightly. Vinzenz sat up and smirked.

"My wife... What else...?" He said, in a dark and shrilled voice.

"Your lying!" Yori said. Vinzenz smirk grew.

"What makes you think I would lie...?"

"Your insane!" Vinzenz laughed at this.

"Me? Insane? You are one that killed her! And you call me insane!" he boomed. Vinzenz lowered his head, still smiling.

"I didn't kill her! She already died! I just helped her move on! _You_were the one that beat her and stabbed her!" Yori said, furry came onto his face. He blamed _him _for what happened to Aloisia? How dare he! The room went silent, only for a moment. Vinzenz began rambling, muttering something quietly, it grew louder and Vinzenz looked directly back at Yori.

"My hands aren't stained with blood... they never had been." Vinzenz looked away for a moment then back at Yori, laughing like crazy. "They told me to do it! They told me to kill her! I was _just _following orders, so it _wasn't_ my fault!" He gave a happy sigh and continued. "Oh the blood... it... it was beautiful! Aloisia's blood, a _beautiful _scarlet red! It stained the flooring, my knife, my hands, everything! It was so beautiful!" Vinzenz laughed. "Hours and hours with the none stop of harsh fully stabbing her. She cried, begged, _pleaded_ for me to stop, but I couldn't, it was just to enjoyable! Tears began to fill her eyes. Then, she laid motionless on the ground... her cries stopped... breathing still... She was soaked in her own blood... So beautiful... After that, I started stabbing _myself_ ! It was thrilling! Blood everywhere! Though, I didn't think my blood was as beautiful as my dear Aloisia's, but still, what a sight... If you were there to see it... you would have agree...!"

"You... You _are_insane!" Yori shouted with widen eyes, becoming more furious! How could he think that? He killed Aloisia and said it was enjoyable! How? Vinzenz, was truly insane! Crazy beyond compare! Know what, calling him crazy or insane would be a huge understatement! Yori and Vinzenz stood back up.

"I'm not insane..." Vinzenz said, then he looked furious. "I'm _perfectly_sane!" Vinzenz raised his knife and charged at him. Yori knew he wasn't able to fight, and he didn't want to try. Yori punched and kicked him away as hard as he could. Vinzenz fell to the ground, laughing, like he was enjoying this. Yori turned the knob, trying to open the door, he tried banging on it, kicking it, everything. Finally, he forced the door open and ran out. The door slammed shut behind him, then he sat down up against the wall. Yori stared at the door, everything was silent... for a moment. There was loud banging at the door, really loud that it made Yori jump for a second, it echoed down the halls. The banging continued, but then, the door knob... it... it began turning! Yori's eyes widen with fear.

_Was Vinzenz able to open the door? Is he able to take a step outside? _Yori shook his head at his thought. _No, he can't. Even if he is able to open the door and able to come out, he would disappear or something just like Aloisia did when she came out of the room... right?_

Yori knew he should be getting out of this place, his wound on his shoulder was pretty bad; Vinzenz dug his knife pretty deep. He sat up and reached into his pocket and grabbed out his C-Phone.

"Mushi? Mushi?" Itsuki answered cheerfully as usual.

"Um, Itsuki, this is Yori."

"Oh, hi Yori. What's up?"

"I'm at the orphanage, I need you to pick me up and take me to the hospital."

"Why? What's wrong?" Itsuki became worried.

"Um, I'll explain later." then he hung up.

Yori began walking to the exit, he was bleeding so much, the left shoulder of his sleeve was completely soaked in blood; he applied more pressure on it. He continued walking and walked out of the building to see his friends standing there, with shocked faces at Yori's bleeding shoulder.

"Yori what happened? Are you okay?" Mayu came running up to him. Yori sat down in the snow for a moment, the pain was great. He had been stabbed before, but this one was worse; now that he thinks of it, it was the same shoulder that Meiko stabbed him in before when he first met the children and lost the game.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." he replied. "Can you take me to the hospital though?"

"Right!" Mayu and Itsuki both helped him up, then headed straight to Kohi's hospital.

Yori woke up, laying down on a bed in a room with a monitor and I.V in him, his shoulder bandaged; he was at the hospital. He looked over to the seats next to him, which Mayu and Itsuki were sitting in, sleeping. Then he looked out the window, the sky was really dark. How late was it?

"Y-Yori...?" Mayu said in a sleepy voice, just waking up and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "Your awake?"

"Yeah." Yori said as he tried to sit up, but Mayu quickly came over and made him lay back down.

"Yori, you should rest." she said quietly.

"What happened?"

"You passed out right when we walked out of the forest, then we immediately took you to the hospital. We didn't know if you lost a lot of blood, or passed out from the pain, or what."

"Sou ka..."

"Yori, what happened?"

"Well... Vinzenz happened..." Yori replied.

"What?"

"It's nothing..."

"Yori, please tell me." Mayu said.

"Well... I haven't been well when I went to the orphanage... I suddenly began walking to the room Vinzenz is in... I think he drew me there... I don't know... He just wanted to kill me..." Yori didn't really remember what happened before he passed out the second time, he felt completely drained, probably from Vinzenz. He looked out the window and back at her. "What time is it?"

Mayu looked at the time, "It's eleven o'clock. You've been out for a little more then five hours, Yori. You've been out for a long time for some reason."

"Sou ka..." Yori closed his eyes, for a moment and quickly sat up. "My parents!"

"Huh?"

"Shoot! My parents are probably worried sick!"

"It's okay, Aoi already handled that." she said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, she told them that you were spending the night at our house and that you forgot to tell them so you told her to tell him for you. Your dad seemed okay with it, he's really easy going, isn't he?"

"Yeah... Oh, how about my mom?"

"She kept her busy then entire day, from making her take her out, to running around like mad, to other things. She kept causing trouble so that you mom would get really tired by the end of the day so that she could keep your mind off of you."

"Wow," Yori smiled a little, "I owe her big time." Mayu nodded in agreement.

"Mama~! I want terriyaki sauce~! I don't want to eat it _plain_...!" Itsuki whined in his sleep then he turned in his chair into an awkward position; it would look uncomfortable to most people, but Itsuki continue sleeping peacefully. Yori and Mayu snickered at Itsuki's sleep talking, for some reason, he always dream about food that his mom isn't giving him and such.

"Have you guys been here the entire day?" Yori asked, she nodded in reply.

"Ever since we brought you to the hospital."

"Really...? Wow... Thanks." He smiled a little.

"I'm sorry guys... I really am... Please forgive me... I'm sorry..." Itsuki mumbled sadly in his sleep, which was strange, Itsuki never had nightmares before. They wondered what he was dreaming about... They looked at each other and back at him.

"Maybe you should wake him up..." Yori suggested.

"Yeah..." Mayu said and walked over to him. "Itsuki, wake up." She shook him a little.

"I'm sorry... I had to... It was an order..." Itsuki mumbled even more. "I'm sorry...!"

"Itsuki!" Mayu shouted slightly. Itsuki jumped and fell out of his chair.

"Oh... Hi guys..." Itsuki said, giving an embarrassed smile.

"Itsuki, are you okay?" Yori asked. He nodded.

"We got to go Itsuki, it's really late." Mayu said.

"Oh, okay." he yawned as they began walking out.

"Bye guys." Yori gave a small wave.

"Bye."

* * *

A/N: I do not own Vocaloid or anything like that, just this fanfic and my OC's

Weird Girl 14: :D Hoped you liked it~! Good reviews will get cookies- and- cream ice cream :3 Flames will get eating by a dragon~! And Silent readers will be turned into origami~!

Bob: ...

Translations: Sou ka- I see  
Gomen- Sorry  
Moshi Moshi- Hello


	20. Chapter 20 Jochen

Weird Girl 14: HELLO PEOPLE~! I updated, aren't you happy? :D Anyways, sorry that I haven't updated in a while, I'm doing my best! Stupid-

Bob: - -;; You're going to blame school, aren't you?

Weird Girl: ... No...

Bob: Suuure~

Weird Girl: Anyways~ :D I hope you like this chapter~! ^-^

* * *

Jochen

"If it wasn't for me, Mom would have gotten suspicious and tried to check up and you, and called their parents to ask if you were there and and-"

"I know, I know. Thanks again, Aoi." Yori said. Yori and Aoi were walking home together. Yori was well enough to leave the hospital, though, he stumped the doctors, they didn't know what was wrong with him, and Yori didn't tell them how he got the stab wounds; he just told them that he didn't remember.

"You owe me big time, Onii-chan." She smirked.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." He waved it off, she stuck her tongue out at him. "So, how's your studies going?"

"Boring but fine. How about _your _studies?" Aoi had put on an evil grin.

"Shut up..." Yori sighed. He's been so busy lately, he hadn't had enough time to study, he's still surprised that's he's passing somehow. They finally arrived at their house.

"Ueno Yori!" Their mother said as they walked in, her arms crossed.

"See ya~!" Aoi knew that this ment Yori was in trouble, so she ran upstairs.

"W-What's wrong, Okaasan?" Yori asked clueless.

"_Why_ has your grade dropped to a C?" She asked.

"W-What?" Yori was stocked.

"You didn't know?" She raised a brow. Yori sighed.

"No..." Yori was too afraid to look at his grades lately, he knew his grades had dropped, but he didn't know they dropped down to a C~!

"Well, your going to stay here all day in your room studying. No more spending the nights at your friends house until your grade gets up."

"Mom! I'm an adult now! I can do what I want! I'll bring my grades up!" Yori said. He didn't want to upset the children. He remembered that one time that he forgot to visit, Kaito got really mad, he thought that Yori tried to leave forever, and Teto was upset. Kaito got so mad (or upset, maybe both) that he threw his knife at Yori. He didn't want to be late either, it wasn't as bad as not visiting, Kaito would just yell at Yori and saying don't be late next time, and not talk to him for the rest of the day.

"Well, you live under my house, you go by my rules, got it?" Then she walked off. Yori sighed, why does his mom have to be overprotective and a tad strict? Yori went upstairs and into his room.

"So, what are ya going to do~?" Aoi asked, sitting on his bed.

"What did I say about coming into my room without permission?" Yori said as he sat next to her.

"Eh, to late now. Anyways, what are you going to do now, you know, about visiting the children?" She asked again.

"I don't know..." he sighed.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh~!" Aoi suddenly began jumping up and down. "Can I go visit them for you?" She asked brightly. Yori stared at her for a moment.

"...Heck no..." he replied.

"Aw~! Why not?"

"Your going to get yourself killed, or lost, or in trouble."

"Come on~! I won't~! What if I said I'll bring one of your friends with me?"

"... No..."

"Come on! I haven't been there in a while! Pleeeeeeeeeaaaaaaase~!" Aoi got on her knees and began begging.

"No is a no, Aoi!" Yori said. He got a book and began studying.

"Fine~!" Aoi stuck her tongue out and cross her arms. "... Yori, do you think that the children will ever be free...?"

"What do you mean?" Yori asked quietly.

"I don't know... Maybe they might be able to leave the room someday..." She shrugged. "Do you think that might happen?"

"I'm not sure... Probably..." Yori said, not looking up from his book.

"I wonder if we can help them... you know?" Aoi said, Yori nodded slightly.

"What brought this up anyways?" Yori asked.

"I don't know..." Aoi shrugged. "You know Yori, why don't you sneak out?"

"Sneak out?"

"Yeah, sneak out. Mom leaves for work soon, and Otousan is not as strict as Mom, plus, he's also leaving in a little bit."

"Sou ka, but when are they going to come back?"

"Well, Mom will be out until late tonight, and Dad wouldn't care, he will probably think your still in your room studying. I say you have enough time to leave and sneak back in later."

"True... Okay then. Aoi, tell me when Mom and Dad leaves."

"Got it~!" Aoi saluted and skipped out of the room. Yori just stared in her direction an shook his head.

Yori laid on his back and sighed, he began to think about what he and Aoi were talking about ealier. The children, could they really be free someday? Could it really be possible? They're souls have been bound to the room, the building for so long. They suffered so much, the scientist, losing friends, isolation, immortality. The three children suffered too, betrayl, the scientists, also isolation and immortality. Immortality... that's what started their pain. The greed of humans, wanting to find away to live forever, lead to the research of immortality, a cruel and horrible research. How could someone do that to children? People can be cruel... though, there are people that are against this, a lot of people. Aloisia new about it and went undercover to save them, risking her own life. Humans, are strange creatures, and immortality is a curse. He heard steps coming up the stairs and down the hall.

"Okay Yori, you can sneak out." Aoi said as she came in the room.

"Thanks Aoi." Yori sat up, put his books away, and began quietly walking out of his room and down the stairs with Aoi following behind him. They're father's eyes were fixed on the T.V; the news channel was his favorite channel to watch.

"Can I come?" She asked, whispering.

"Sorry Aoi, maybe next time." Yori whispered back. Aoi crossed her arms and began to pout.

"But I helped you out a bunch of times before, didn't I?" Aoi whispered in a semi-whining tone.

"Yeah but..." He looked at Aoi's pouting face with her cheeks sightly puffed with air, giving him a look. She did help him a lot, and sometimes she got in trouble for it. He sighed. "Alright, but don't run off or cause trouble, got it?" Aoi nodded with a smile and they left after they put on their scarfs and coats.

"I haven't been to the orphanage in a long time." Aoi said as she walked with Yori.

"Yeah, and I still don't like you going there." He said.

"Aw~! But it's really cool there~!"

"To bad." Yori just continued walking. Aoi sighed.

"So, how are the teenage immortal and the two ghost kids doing~?" Aoi asked. She came with Yori to visit Kiyoko, Masaru, and Yuki only once, they were very quiet when she came, and kept a close eye on her.

"Okay." he responded. They continued walking until they saw Itsuki sitting at a table in front of a coffee with hot chocolate next to him, looking extremely bored.

"Yo, what's up?" Yori said as he walked up to him.

"Yori~!" Itsuki jumped up from his seat with a smile. "I was so bored~! Mayu is having a girls day with her friends. So I'm here all bored and alone with nothing to do," he sighed.

"Why don't you come with us, Oshiro-kun~?" Aoi suggested.

"Really?" He looked over at Yori. "Can I?"

"Eh, sure, if you want." Yori said.

"Yay~! I can go with you guys~! I won't die of boredom~!" Itsuki cheered. They continued on their way to the orphanage and into the children's room.

"Konnichiwa Yori~!" Teto came running up to Yori with a hug.

"Konnichiwa, Teto." Yori gave her a hug back. Teto looked over at Aoi and Itsuki.

"Konnichiwa." She greeted them smiling.

"Konnichiwa." They said back.

"Aoi-chan, wanna have some tea with me and Meiko?" Miku said from a table, already pouring a cup of tea for her. Aoi nodded and went over. Yori looked over and Rin and Len, who were sitting with Kaito. They were staring at Itsuki, in deep concentration. Once in a while, they would whisper something to Kaito, who was also staring at Itsuki. Yori looked over at Itsuki, who seemed to not have noticed. He was in the corner playing with Teto. The twins went over to Itsuki and Teto, they didn't talk to Itsuki, just started talking to Teto, but they were looking at him in the corner of their eyes; it wasn't really notice able. Itsuki smiled like usual and went to go over to have to with Miku and the others. The twins stared at him one more minute and went back over to Kaito, and whispered something to him; he nodded and the twins went off to do their own thing. Kaito continued to watch Itsuki. Yori went over and sat right next to Kaito.

"What's up?" Yori asked. Kaito didn't say anything for a moment.

"Itsuki... he's avoiding the twins... Always have been, ever since he came here..." Kaito said, his eyes still fixed on Itsuki.

"What do you mean?"

"Yori... The twins told me that Itsuki had always been blocking them out of his head and been keeping his feeling neutral... He knows about they're abilities, and he somehow knows how to block them out... Yori, he keeps avoiding the twins... There's something strange about him..."

"What do you mean? It's just Itsuki. If you're saying that he's avoiding the twins because he walked off to the table when the twins came over, I don't think he was avoiding them. He just went to go have some tea." Yori tried to explain. Kaito shook his head.

"Okay... Then tell me a time where Itsuki stayed around Rin and Len, and didn't go move away." Kaito then looked at Yori. Yori tried to think. Even though that Itsuki hasn't been here a lot, he never stayed around Rin and Len; now that he thinks of it, he always stayed on the opposite side of the room, then moved away when they came near. He never spoke to them; yeah, maybe smiled and looked at them, but never really spoke or said a single word to them.

"I... I can't." Yori said quietly.

"Exactly. Rin and Len said that he's doing it on purpose, he's hiding something..." Kaito said. "That's all they know so far, because he keeps blocking them out. They never meet someone who can completely block them out."

"Why would Itsuki be hiding something? I mean, it's Itsuki." Yori said. He and Mayu knew Itsuki since the third grade. He's always been the same; a happy-go-lucky, silly, a bit clumsy at times, friendly, full of energy, cheerful guy. He and Itsuki were best friends. Why would Itsuki be hiding something? Why is he blocking Rin and Len from his thoughts and feelings? Could there be something going on with Itsuki? No, there couldn't be; I mean, it's Itsuki we're talking about. Yori looked at Itsuki. He saw the twins come over to have some tea. Itsuki smiled at them... then got up and went to the other side of the room... He was avoiding them...

"See..." Kaito said. "Yori, I know what you're thinking... 'This is Itsuki we're talking about'. But, have you ever thought that maybe he's been pulling this act ever since he meet you? Or maybe even before?"

This shocked Yori. Pulling an act? What does he mean by that? Does he mean he's been only "acting" like the way he is? Faking his personality? No, it can't be. There hasn't been anything strange he seen in Itsuki, ever. But then he began thinking. There has been some things that would make you think that's not like him. The nightmares. Yori remember Itsuki having nightmares when they were at the hospital. He never had nightmares before- wait, he had had nightmares before, now that Yori remember a few other times. When he was younger, Itsuki would always have trouble sleeping because of nightmares; this lasted until the beginning of the middle of middle school. And now that he thinks of it, it was always the same dream, saying the same things in his sleep. Itsuki would always be saying, "I'm sorry, I had to do it," and, "It was an order, I couldn't disobey. I had to, please forgive me, please. I'm so sorry," he would always say that in his sleep, having the same nightmare.

Also... he remembered a time where Itsuki came over, and they talked about dreams and memories. He remembered that Itsuki would tell Yori about these memories that he had, and that he didn't know where they came from. Itsukinever said anything specific about these memories, he would just say that these memories were like they belonged to someone else. Maybe Kaito was right... Maybe Itsuki is trying to hide something, could it be these memories that he talked about? Maybe he didn't want other people to know about them. Could there be something in these memories that he didn't want other people to know?

"Yori," Kaito began whispering again, "I want you to be careful.."

"Be careful? Why?" Yori asked in a whisper.

"You may not know the real him... He could get you into trouble..."

"Trouble...?"

"He could turn on you..." Kaito said. "We don't know the real Itsuki. He could be completely opposite for all we know. He could be evil..."

Evil? Itsuki maybe lying about who he is, and maybe keeping secrets, possibly dark ones, but he couldn't be evil. He wouldn't turn on them. But Yori didn't say this, he just nodded. As Yori looked, again, Itsuki moved away when the twins came nears, keeping a distance.

"If you find out anything, tell me." Kaito then walked off to prevent Bushido and Negato from killing each other. Yori stared at Itsuki, watching him. He kept wondering why Itsuki is trying to hide something, he never had anything to hide, at least that's what that's what he always thought.

"Onii-chan? What's wrong?" Aoi asked as she walked up to him.

"It's nothing." Yori answered, shaking his head a little. Aoi shrugged and went back to playing with Meiko and Miku. They continued playing with the children until it was almost sunset. Aoi and Itsuki walked out ahead of Yori.

"Yori, remember what I said." Kaito whispered as Yori left.

"Okay Yori, are we going to visit the other kids next~?" Aoi asked. Yori nodded.

"Other kids?" Itsuki slightly cocked his head.

"Oh yeah, you never meet them, have you?" Yori looked at Itsuki. "Well, I guess it would be okay if we bring you along." He said then they continued walking. As they continue walking down the halls, Yori watched Itsuki in the corner of his eyes. Itsuki kept looking around, staying in the back. He didn't really have a happy face, the face he would usually wear, it looked like he was nervous or worried, maybe scarred. Yori didn't say anything, he kept continue on his way to the three children's room. Yori opened the door and Aoi went in ahead of them. Yori was about to walk in until he looked back and saw Itsuki hesitating. He never really got nervous or anything like that, unless he was doing a presentation or talking in front of a large crowd.

"What's wrong?" Yori asked.

"I-It's nothing..." Itsuki said, apparently lying.

"Are you sure, Itsuki...?"

Itsuki shook his head, "No, I'm fine." Yori just let it go and went inside the room. Kiyoko, Masaru, and Yuki were all sitting down together on the floor with Aoi smiling.

"Hello guys." Yori greeted as he and Itsuki walked in.

"Hello Yo-" Kiyoko's smile dropped and eyes widen; Masaru and Yuki did the same. Yori didn't understand what was wrong. He went over and sat in front of them. They seemed dazed.

"Guys... What's wrong...?" Yori asked, then he saw Yuki moved behind Masaru, terrified.

Was it him? What was wrong? Kiyoko slowly stood up, continuing with her stare of shock, grief, anger, and maybe terrified. Yori then realized that the gazed wasn't on him... it was on Itsuki. Yori looked over at Itsuki's face, and noticed that it changed. It was completely different, he never seen Itsuki like this. His eyes gazed back at Kiyoko, meeting her eyes... His eyes, they... they were... were full of sorrow... miserable miserable sorrow... Somehow... for some strange reason, it was like, Yori seen that look somewhere... He didn't where but he seen that look, it was extremely familiar... Where? Yori looked over at Aoi, who was also confused. The room was completely silent. Kiyoko began to tremble. From sadness? Frustration? Furry? All of those? You can see in her eyes that she was fighting back tears. A whisper broke the silence.

"...Kiyoko... I'm so sorry..." Itsuki gently said in a whisper that could barely be heard. Kiyoko stopped trembling. Her head was lowered and she began tightly clutching her fists. Suddenly, Kiyoko charged at Itsuki, tackling; they both fell to the ground. Kiyoko sat ontop of Itsuki, pinning him down, her cold hands wrapped tightly around his throat.

"**WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY**?" Kiyoko screamed, her red tears streaming down her cheeks, falling down onto Itsuki's face. Itsuki didn't even try to push her off or make her release her grip around his throat... he just continued staring at her with those sad eyes. Yori and Aoi ran over to try to help him, but Masaru and Yuki strongly held them back.

"Kiyoko... I'm sorry..." Itsuki said, he was getting little air.

"**WHY?**" Kiyoko just kept repeating.

"I know what I did was unforgivable Kiyoko..." he continued. "I'm so sorry..." More tears began to stream down. Kiyoko released one hand, but only to sting-fully slap Itsuki with it, then it returned to it's place around his throat.

"WHY?" she slapped him again.

"...I'm sorry, Kiyoko..." Itsuki said again, then he paused for a few moments. He continued, but what he said shocked Yori and Aoi. "...I diserve to die... Kill me if you wish... If it would make you feel better... go ahead, I wouldn't blame you... I deserve it..."

What? Why was Itsuki saying this? Why was Kiyoko furious at him? What is he talking about? He never seen Kiyoko like this! He feelings are more deeper and worse then when he first met her! Also, Yori thought that Itsuki never met her before, how did he know her name before introduced? What was going on? Yori and Aoi were struggling to help Itsuki out.

Kiyoko slapped him one more time and her grip around his throat tightened increasingly. Itsuki just continue to stare at her with sad eyes.

"Why...?" Kiyoko's voice lowered. "Why...? Why Jochen...? Why...?"

Jochen... Why does that seem familiar...? Jochen... Why was she calling Itsuki Jochen...? Jochen... Wait, that face... that sad, familiar face that's on Itsuki's right now, is exactly like Jochen's! Now Yori remembers, Jochen, the scientist that was friends with Kiyoko, Masaru, and Yuki long ago... the scientist that left them to suffer on that day they became immortal. Yori remembered this all, from that vision he had when he grabbed onto Kiyoko's scarred arm. But why was he calling Itsuki that scientist name? Yori thought for a moment. Now that he thinks of it... Jochen and Itsuki... they look very similar... _very_similar... The only difference is that Itsuki's eyes are light brown, and Jochen's are hazel. But the similarities are... striking... Also, Itsuki's dreams, his sleep talk, his memories that he said didn't seem to belong to him... they all seem to be related to Jochen... And what's happening right now? What does this mean? Is he... the reincarnation of Jochen? Yori would try to deny it... but it would all make sense... and obviously, it's true... Itsuki must be- no, Itsuki is the reincarnation of Jochen.

"Kiyoko... I'm so sorry... I know that isn't good enough for what I did... but... that's all I can do..." Itsuki said in a whisper. Kiyoko's grip only tightened.

"I TRUSTED YOU!" Her voice went back to screaming. "YOU JUST LEFT US THERE! YOU-YOU KNEW WHAT WAS GOING TO HAPPEN TO US! AND BECAUSE OF THIS, WE WENT THROUGH A LIVING HELL, AND WE'RE STILL LIVING IN IT! AND YOU DIDN'T CARE AND STILL DON'T CARE! YOU KNEW WHAT WAS GOING TO HAPPEN! I TRUSTED YOU!" she sobbed.

"I know... You guys should have never went through that... I should have stopped it... Kiyoko, I'm sorry... I'm so sorry... If I can go back to the past and change... I would..." Itsuki lifted his hands to her cheeks and gently began wiping her blood tears. "I wish I can..."

Finally, Itsuki began to get light headed, he couldn't breath now, he was gasping for air. Itsuki began to panic and started to struggle, even though he said he didn't care what Kiyoko would do to him, it was just natural instinct. Yori finally got free of Masaru's grip and ran over to pull Kiyoko off of him. Kiyoko wouldn't budge for a moment, but then Yori pried her off made her back away and continued to hold her back; she still tried to attack Itsuki. Itsuki began to take deep breaths and sat up. There were marks that were clearly visible on his neck. His breathing began to regulate and he looked back at Yori and Kiyoko. Yori stared at him for a moment, then spoke.

"Itsuki... You're Jochen's reincarnation, aren't you?" He asked. Itsuki shamefully looked away... it was confirmed.

* * *

A/N: I do not own any Vocaloid characters or any of that but my own characters and this fic. So don't sue me.

Weird Girl: GASP~! :O You didn't see that coming, huh~?

Bob: ...

Weird Girl: - - Say anything that you did and die...

Bob: :P

Weird Girl: More chapters updated if you believe hard enough! :D Good reviews will get their favorite food. Flames will be eating... : l Wood? And silent readers will have to sit in uncomfortable chairs~! :D Ja Ne~! (^-^)/


	21. Chapter 21 Possibility

Weird Girl 14: Heelllooo~! :D I updated, aren't you happy?

Bob: No

Weird Girl: D: Why do you have to be so negative?

Bob: I'm not negative!

Weird Girl: ... (cough) ANYWAYS!

Bob: = =;

Weird Girl: :3 Here is chapter 21, I hope you like it. Again, doing me best to update as soon as I can! :D

Bob: Your grammar sucks...

Weird Girl: :D I know it does~

Bob: (facepalm)

* * *

**Possibility**

"I knew it..." Yori said, still holding Kiyoko back, who was still furious and crying. She was still trying to break free and attack Itsuki. Aoi was really confused, one minute Kiyoko was attacking Itsuki for "no reason"; the next minute, Yori asked if Itsuki was someone else. She didn't get any of it.

"You knew what?" Aoi asked. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Heh, that's right, you don't know anything... You must be really confused, huh Aoi?" Itsuki looked over at her with eyes still somber looking, smiling sadly. Aoi was, too, shocked by how Itsuki was acting. Itsuki was Yori's best friend, so he came over a lot, and Aoi saw how he would alway act. She would also hang out with him and Yori once in a while.

"How long have you known about this?" Yori asked. "Why the act?"

"Well," Itsuki looked back at Yori, "I found out when I was in second grade. Before, I would have these dreams, and I told my parents about it. They were worried because I would always have them. Then once I completely figured it out, I started acting 'different', my parents thought I might be depressed or something, and thought that I might have to go to therapy to help me; so I started putting up an act. Who would think that suspect that a goofy, happy-go-lucky kid be 'depressed' or contain memories of their past life? Well, my planned worked. It especially came in handy when I met your immortal friends. They would have tried to kill me if they found out I was a scientist, or at least, was one in a past life. I also started blocking the twins out, since I figured out they had telepathy or something, and I didn't want them finding out."

"Sou ka..."

"Um, I'm still confused... Are you talking about the scientists that discovered immortality or something?" Aoi asked, then looked at Yuki. "Can you let go of me now?" Yuki released her grip on Aoi in response.

"Yori... Let... go..." Kiyoko murmured. Kiyoko seemed to have calmed down a bit, so Yori let go of her. Kiyoko just stood there for a moment and stared at Itsuki, then she walked over to the closet that was in the room and went in it, harsh-fully sliding the door closed. Masaru and Yuki went over to the closet door and sat down in front of it hugging their knees and looking down. Itsuki took a step towards them, but then Masaru and Yuki shot a glare at him, that said "stay away". Itsuki understood and took a step back. They were angry and hurt at Itsuki also, but not as bad as Kiyoko was. Yori wondered why.

"Yori," Aoi called out as she looked out the small, dusty window, "it's time to go."

"Sou ka." Yori looked at Masaru and Yuki. "Are you guys going to be okay?" Yori asked. The two only nodded in reply without looking at him. Yori turned around and started walking out with Itsuki and Aoi and began walking down the halls.

"I would understand if you hate me now." Itsuki said. "I wouldn't blame you, I've done unforgiving things..."

"No, I don't hate you." Yori said. "That was a past life, you're Itsuki now, not Jochen."

"Yori, I am Jochen, I'm just in a different body." Itsuki said quietly.

"Yeah, your soul still the same, but you're someone else now. Jochen was your old life, this is your new life. Think as if you're starting clean."

"Still..." Itsuki lowered his head. "No matter what, I'm still the same person..."

"So, you're the reincarnation of some scientist dude name Jochen, right Itsuki?" Aoi asked. Itsuki nodded. "So then... what's the deal with you and the three children then?"

"Well, me and Kiyoko were-" Itsuki paused for a moment, hesitant for some reason. Either he was trying to think of a word or... he didn't want to tell something and was trying to think of something else as a substitute. He rubbed his neck then he continued. "We were... well... let's say we were... extremely close friends..."

"Extremely close friends?" Aoi raised a brow and smirked. "It seemed like you hesitated, Oshiro-kun. Almost like, that wasn't it, you know, about you two being 'extremely close' friends. Was it something more, ne, Itsuki~?" Yori faced palmed, but he did noticed that Itsuki began to blush and got a little nervous for a moment.

"A-Anyways," Itsuki stuttered for a moment, ignoring Aoi'squestion, "I was the youngest out of everyone who worked in the orphanage, I worked there when I was seventeen. I was assigned to watch them and all that. That's how we met. We were both shy, me, Kiyoko, Masaru, and Yuki; there were awkward moments at times, but once we got to know each other, we all became close friends. Though, I still worked there, so I took some notes after I was done visiting them, writing records.

"But once in a while, I would, well, break the rules. When no one was paying attention, I would sneak them out of the room to go outside and have them enjoy themselves for a little bit. The children weren't suspose to leave the building at all. They, the other scientists that worked there, told me that I wasn't supose to create a bond with them, and that I would regret if I did... I... I didn't understand at first, I was still new at the job... but I found out later... Though, I didn't regret it, the only thing I do regret is that I didn't help them... I hurt Kiyoko in an unforgiving way... I hurt Masaru and Yuki too... But I hurt Kiyoko the most... I did an unforgiving thing after what I told her and everything..." he said softly.

Yori stayed silent and just stared at Itsuki. Itsuki's look in his eyes just have became more sad talking about it, and he looked like he was remembering it all. Though, Aoi seemed to have became more curiouser.

"After you told her? After you told her what?" She asked. Itsuki blushed and looked at Aoi in the corner of his eyes. Yori got what happened between Itsuki and Kiyoko; the way Itsuki seemed to mostly talk about Kiyoko, the way he began blushing when bringing certain things up, and how he also got nervous when Aoi mentioned it at first, it was so obvious; well, at least it was for Yori.

"N-Nothing..." Itsuki said quietly.

"You guys liked each other, didn't you?" Yori said. Itsuki didn't say anything, he just continued walking a little ahead of them.

"I knew it!" Aoi smiled triumphantly as she saw that her guess was right. "You did have a thing with Kiyoko! Who said 'I love you' first? You or Kiyoko?" Itsuki looked at Aoi and got red.

"D-Does it really matter?" Itsuki asked. Aoi nodded rapidly. Yori couldn't help but snicker a little. Aoi just loves romances and dramas, Yori doesn't know why, but she just does. Yori did his best to suppress his snickering.

"Of course it matters! Just tell me who said it first! Did you say it to Kiyoko first? Or did Kiyoko say it to you first? Knowing you, well, this you, she probably confessed it to you first. She told you first, didn't she?" Aoi stared at Itsuki for an answer.

"E-Eto..." Itsuki's face got redder and he began rubbing the back of his neck. He knew that Aoi wasn't going to give up unless she got her answer. She had a determined face on her. "H-Hai..." Itsuki said, which made him turn redder.

"I knew it!" She said, releasing a little squeal. "Did you kiss her? I mean, you guys must have sealed it with a kiss! So, did ya? Did ya? Did ya? Did ya? Did ya? Did ya?" Aoi repeated, jumping up and down a little with excitement.

"Y-Yori!" Itsuki turned to him, hoping that he might help.

"Hey, this is what you get for lying and making you feelings for her obvious." Yori said, snickering quietly.

"Eh?"

"Well, did you?" Aoi got more excited. Itsuki quickly looked away and cleared his throat.

"A-A-Anyways!" Itsuki left Aoi unanswered.

"So, what was your job again, Itsuki?" Yori asked, helping Itsuki change the subject.

"I was a scientist, well, I wrote down records and notes, you know, that." Itsuki said. "I wrote files and documents about the experiments that took place."

"Wait," Yori began, "I thought you said you didn't know what was happening to the children here until you found out what was going to happen with Kiyoko and them."

"That was when I first started out. They were one of the first ones to be experimented. Most of the children who were being experimented on didn't make it through the first process. Like Masaru and Yuki; and I believe you heard about Yuu and Sheito, because I believe Kaito was friends with them, so he would talk about them. Well, they were one of the firsts, just like Kiyoko, Masaru, and Yuki, to be experimented on. Though, I'm surprised that Kiyoko became immortal without the help of the machine..."

"Then why were you still working there, not even helping the children?" Yori began to show a little bit of anger in his voice. Itsuki looked back at Yori, giving a solemn face.

"It was one of those jobs that once you knew what was going on in there...you weren't allowed to leave..." Itsuki said softly. "If someone would quit and try to leave, they would end up dead. This way the information wouldn't leak out of the building. There was this young woman that I remembered... once she knew what was happening to these poor children, she tried to help them escape, or tried to escape herself to tell someone about it..." Itsuki's voice got softer.

"What happened...?" Yori asked. Aoi and Yori listened.

"It was another experiment that was going to taking place. I was about to walk into the lab room until the door swung open and I saw Aloisia running out, holding Yuu's and Sheito's hands, having them run with her. I don't think they knew what was going on, you know, since they were just children. I walked in and saw one of the scientist telling Aloisia's husband to go after her and kill her. They shouted at each other, until finally Vinzenz agreed to go and do it; if he didn't, he and Aloisia would die. After that, he put a knife up his sleeve and ran out. I didn't know what happened after that, but I heard that another scientist caught Yuu and Sheito, and that Aloisia and Vinzenz were found dead in my office. Apparently Vinzenz went insane after killing Aloisia that he killed himself. Also, they found Aloisia with important document in her coat; it seemed like she was thinking that she could escape and give someone that document as proof about what was going inside this building"

"Wait... And you knew Aloisia? Wait, Vinzenz was actually telling the truth? A-About him and Aloisia being together?" Yori said, surprised and horrified. Aoi was surprised just to hear that Vizenz was with Aloisia; she heard from Yori that Aloisia had moved on, but not about that!

"What do you mean he was telling the truth...?" Itsuki asked. "You're saying that you met them?"

"Well...I did..." Yori said.

"Yori and I went exploring in this building and went in a room full of files and books, and that's where we met Aloisia and the crazy guy, Vinzenz." Aoi explained.

"They became immortal?" Itsuki asked in a surprised tone, but then he thought for a moment. "Well... The evidence did show that when Vinzenz was killing Aloisia, it was a slow painful process; still, even with that, she could have died quickly because of blood loss... But I guess since it was a slow process, she was slowly dying, and didn't die until a long while, allowing the immortal process to occur, maybe that could be the reason why she became immortal... Same goes for Vinzenz and Kiyoko I believe... Maybe to gain immortality without the help of machines, you have to be tortured both physically and mentally... Well, I guess you would be tortured mentally too if you were being physically tortured with the machines too... I guess the machines just speeds up the process. I wonder-"

"Itsuki!" Yori cut him off, slightly in a harsh tone. He didn't want to hear anymore about it, about immortality.

"Gomen..." Itsuki said as he rubbed the back of his neck wearing a sad smile. "Horrible habbits die hard I guess..."

"I-It's okay..." Yori said quietly.

"Wait," Aoi began, "did you say they died in you're office...?"

"Well, I call it an office. It's more like a small room with a desk, files, and bookshelves. It's not really an office though... I just call it that."

"Hey Yori," she turned to her brother, "I think that's the room." Yori began thinking. Itsuki did say that Aloisia and Vinzenz were found dead in his "office". It was obviously his room. Yori then began thinking about the files in his room and gave a slight frown.

"Hey, Oshiro-kun, did you write all those documents, files, and books in that room?" Aoi asked.

Itsuki nodded and said, "Most of them, why?"

"I was wondering... do you think that you might find something that might give you a hint on how to... free children from immortality, or at least free them from this room?" Yori and Itsuki gave her a long stared, then looked at each other.

"Do you?" Yori stared at Itsuki. He might actually help Kaito and the others. Yori thought that maybe there could actually be away if they find something, though, he tried not to get his hopes to high, just in case of disappointment.

"Yeah... I think. I would have to search through documents and books and files to see if I might find something..." Itsuki said. Yori and Aoi looked back at each other and back at Itsuki, thinking the same thing.

"Would you help us Itsuki? You could help free Kaito, Kiyoko, and the others! We know where the room is, the room where you had all the important papers are!"

"I don't know..." Itsuki gave a doubtful look. "It was many life times ago, I'm not sure if I still know a lot about how immortality works."

"You were just making up theories about how Aloisia, Vinzenz, and Kiyoko could have became immortal without the help of some machines." Aoi pointed out. Yori and Aoi had the same determined look on their faces, staring at Itsuki, wating for him to give his answer.

"I-I still don't know..." Itsuki said. "I don't know if it's reversible or not..."

"Please Itsuki," Yori begged, "at least try! You might actually help them become free! You might even free Kiyoko, Masaru, and Yuki." With that, Itsuki's expression changed. He stayed quiet for a moment, thinking.

"Okay," Itsuki finally said, "I'll help."

"Thank you Itsuki!" Yori smiled.

"Okay then, let's go!" Aoi said as she began running down the halls that would lead to the room with Itsuki and Yori following her. Itsuki was looking around as he followed them, remembering the times he been down them; the times that happened long ago in another life. They when they finally arrived at the door, Yori stopped them before they entered.

"Wait." Yori said.

"What is it?" Aoi asked.

"Vinzenz is in there, remember? If we go in, he will obviously attack..." Yori explained.

"Oh yeah... I forgot about that..." she sighed. "What are we going to do then?" Itsuki looked at Yori to see if he would come up with anything. Yori thought for a moment.

"Well," Yori began, "if he attacks, I would try to hold him back until Itsuki gets what he needs or whatever... And yes, you're staying out here, Aoi."

"Aww! But I wanted to go inside with you guys! It would be boring out here just waiting out here!" Aoi whined.

"It would be safer for you if you'd stay out here and wait." Itsuki said. Aoi just pouted. Yori and Itsuki went on ahead into the room. The room was dark with little moonlight coming in through the dusty window, giving a bit of ominous feeling. Yori never came in the room at night. The wooden flooring creaked with every step they took. Yori never really noticed the sounds when he was walking in there before, but this time he noticed it, for it was extremely silent in the room. Itsuki went over to a bookcase and took a book of the shelf, then started flipping through the pages.

"This brings back memories..." Itsuki said quietly, then placed the book back on the shelf. "The room hasn't really changed much, a bit dusty and old, but nothing really has changed."

"Do you think that you might find something in here?" Yori asked, looking around to see if Vinzenz might pop out of somewhere. Itsuki shrugged in response.

"I wrote most of the information along with other people about immortality; also, I was in charge of all the records, so they should all be in this room." Itsuki went to the desk and pulled open a drawer, pulling a bunch of files out and started looking through them; then he put half of them back in the drawer leaving the other half staying ontop of the desk. Yori was still surveying the room just in case. This room always have made him feel uneasy. Itsuki went back to the bookcases again and started pulling books off the shelves that might be useful and stacked them onto the desk. He sat down at the desk and began looking through all the files and books that he grabbed. Yori went over to the window and started staring at the moon.

"So... What happened to you...?" Yori asked. Itsuki didn't say anything for a moment.

"What do you mean?" Itsuki didn't look up from his papers.

"You know... Like, did you work here for the rest of your life? You did say that if you tried to leave or quit, you would end up dying..."

He was silent, then he said, "I was killed when I was twenty... I was tired of watching children being tortured... so I tried to leave that place... Tch, I could tell you, they didn't like it. I tried to run, but..." Itsuki got silent.

"I'm sorry..." Yori said. Itsuki shook his head.

"It's alright. That was in another life. Heh, funny... Out of all the past lives I probably had, I could remember my life when I was Jochen clearly. It's like, this life and that life has been the only lives I lived, you know?"

"Strange..."

"I wonder if it's so that I could help the children that suffered immortality..." Itsuki gave a small smile. Suddenly, the silence was broken by footsteps resounding in the room along with creaking sounds following after every step heard. Yori and Itsuki looked at each other with wide eyes and the same expression on their face. Itsuki quickly got up, grabbing the books and files with Yori's help, then they quickly started heading towards the door... but Vinzenz was standing there, blocking it. His crazed brown eyes stared at Yori and Itsuki, wearing a grin across his face.

"V-Vinzenz!" Itsuki stared back in shock. Vinzenz gazed at Itsuki, also looking in shock.

"Jochen?" Vinzenz said, then he began speaking in another language that Yori didn't understand. To Yori's surprised, Itsuki began speaking in the other language, talking back to Vinzenz. Yori had no clue what they were saying to each other, he just stared at them looking dumbfounded.

"You know how to speak that language still?" Yori looked at Itsuki.

"I know, strange huh? I still know how to read in the language, too." Itsuki responded, then went back to Vinzenz. They seemed to be arguing, since they were shouting. Itsuki tried to look like he had a superior rank and talk like he had most authority, but Vinzenz didn't back down. Once in a while, Vinzenz would laugh, and say something to Itsuki in a mocking tone, then laugh again. Itsuki kept a serious face on, an expression that Yori wasn't used to seeing on Itsuki. As they continue talking, Vinzenz's voice suddenly began sounding dark and harsh. Yori didn't know what he said, but it made Itsuki look both hurt and mad, then he began clutching his fists.

"URUSAI!" Itsuki shouted at him. Finally, Japanese, something that Yori understood. Vinzenz started chuckling darkly as he began pulling out his knife. Itsuki and Yori took a step back. Vinzenz charged at them; Itsuki and Yori dodged and quickly went out the door. Aoi, who seemed to have been sitting down up against the wall, got up and walked up to them.

"What happened? Did you guys get the information you needed?" Aoi asked. Itsuki and Yori nodded.

"I got a lot of things to look through. So I'll look through these tonight to see if I find anything." Itsuki said.

"Are you sure? It's pretty late and there is alot of things to look through, it might take all night... You might not even get sleep." Yori said.

"It's okay." Itsukisaid. "I'll be fine. Plus, the sooner I find out something, the better."

"Alright then, let's go home now." Aoi said. "It's late and Mom will probably yell at us or something." Yori nodded and they began walking home. They went to Itsuki's house first, since they were helping him carry the files and books, then Aoi and Yori went on their way to their house. Luckily, their parents weren't around still, but they could be coming home anytime soon. Yori and Aoi went upstairs into and headed to their rooms.

"Hey Onii-chan." Aoi said, turning towards him. "Do we call Oshiro-kun Itsuki still? Or do we call him Jochen now?"

"We call him Itsuki still, since he's living this life now." Yori explained.

"Okay. Oh, another thing," Aoi smiled, "I think Itsuki would be a perfect actor! Don't you think so?"

Yori thought about it for a moment, then gave a small chuckle. "Yeah, you're right, he would be. Now go to bed."

"Oyasumi~!" she said as she went into her room.

"Oyasumi." he said back then he went to bed, hoping that Itsuki might find something that could help.

* * *

A/N: I do not own anything vocaloid, just this fanfic.

Weird Girl: :D YAAAAAAAAAY~!

Bob: ...

Weird Girl: D: What?

Bob: You are so unprofessional...

Weird Girl: : l Am I suppose to be?

Bob: ... (silent)

Weird Girl: :D ANYWAYS~! Good reviews if you hope Itsuki/Jochen might find something that would help the children! :D Bad reviews if you want the children to continue suffering for the rest of their lives. D: And silent readers, you just won't help. Like, not in the way like the bad reviewers, or like the good reviewers... You will probably live under a rock. :3 Rocks are nice though...

Bob: = =;;

Translations:

Ne- It means "Hey", "Isnt it?",and "Right?". It depends on how you use it. Like how Aoi said, "Was it something more, neItsuki." It would be like, "Was it something more, right, Itsuki?"

Urusai- Shut up

Oyasumi- Good night


	22. Chapter 22 Findings

Weird Girl: :D Hi everyone~! How are you~? I updated~! :D

Bob: Finally, you probably annoy readers with not updating soon enough.

Weird Girl: ... ANYWAYS~!

Bob: = =

Weird Girl: ^-^ Enjoy~

* * *

Findings

"So he made me explain pointless things to him for no reason?" Mayu asked. Yori and Mayu were just walking around the down together drinking hot chocolate. Yori had just told Mayu about Itsuki's secret, and why he wasn't with them today.

Yori laughed a little. "Yeah, it was to help pull off the act."

"Hm, you know, Itsuki should be an actor..." Mayu smiled.

"Aoi said the same thing, and I agree."

"Gosh, it's hard to believe the Itsuki we knew for a long time wasn't what we thought he was."

"I know, strange huh? I'm so not used to it."

"Do you think he might find find something that could help the immortal children... They deserve to be free you know..."

"Yeah, I know. I hope he does find something." Yori looked at the time. "And speaking of the children, it's time."

"Aw, already?"

"Yeah." Yori said. "I'll take you out somewhere next weekend, okay?"

"Okay." Mayu smiled.

"Bye, see you later." Yori gave her a small kiss on the forehead went on his way to the orphanage.

When Yori arrived, the children was doing the things that they would usually do; which was either drawing, reading, playing with each other, sipping tea, or watching the others play and make sure they don't cause trouble somehow. Rin and Len were sitting with Kaito over by the window; Kaito motioned his hand, telling Yori to come over. Yori placed his backpack on the ground and walked over and sat down.

"What is it, Kaito?" he asked.

"So, did you find anything strange about Itsuki?" Kaito asked.

"Well..." Yori hesitated to tell. If he told Kaito, then he wouldn't like Itsuki, well, more like hate him. He wouldn't probably let him near them anymore, then Itsuki can't help them with their immortality. But then again, Rin and Len are probably listening to his thoughts already. He looked over to them; the twins smiled and waved. Yori sighed. If he wasn't going to tell him, obviously the twins will.

"Well~?" Kaito waited for him to answer.

"Well, Itsuki's, um... Well, there isn't really anything strange, it's just that..." Yori paused, then mumbled, "an reincarnation of a scientist that worked here."

"WHAT?" Kaito began glaring. "Does he have any memory of his past life?"

"Well-"

"Yes, he does." The twins answered for him. Kaito didn't seem to be happy about that. "He's been acting, he's not really the way he acts. He acts more differently then he does around all of us."

"He was around my brothers and sisters!" Kaito's raised voice caused the others to look their way to see what their brother's upset about. "I don't want him around us anymore!"

"Kaito, listen-"

"No! You know what _they_ did to us! Why should I continue letting him around us? He might betray us!"

"He betrayed his friends when he was a scientist long ago... He left the three to be tortured." The twins told him, which didn't help obviously.

"Aniki, what's wrong?" Miku asked, who was playing with Teto. Meiko stopped sipping her tea to see what's the fuss was all about.

"I don't want Itsuki around us anymore!" Kaito told them.

"How come, Kaito?" Meiko asked.

"Because he was one of _them_." he said, getting more furious as he thought about it. A scientist, well, a _former_scientist, playing with his siblings! He was probably going to try to gain their trust and end up betraying them. Kaito wasn't going to let that happen, he was going to protect his family no matter what. Even if it was a past life, he was one of _them_! No matter how nice Itsuki is, even if it was a past life, he couldn't change that fact.

"Itsuki-kun was one of _them_?" Teto said, hugging her dolls that Yori and Yumi gave her. "But that can't be! Itsuki's nice though!"

"Well, he is." Kaito said. The others began talking about it, in shock, surprised about Itsuki's "true" identity.

"Would you guys listen!" Yori slightly raised his voice so they could hear him. "Itsuki's a nice guy! He wouldn't do anything to you! Actually... he could help with something..."

"Oh yeah? What might that be?" Kaito looked back at Yori. The twins eyes widen in shock and looked directly at Yori.

"I-Is it true Yori? Y-You think he can? H-He's not bluffing, is he?" The twins said in sync, almost sounding happy.

"What? What are you guys talking about?" Meiko asked. The twins looked at her, still stunned.

"W-Well-"

"Hello~!" Itsuki opened the door. He was smiling, happy, and cheerful, just like how they always known him. Itsuki was putting up the act, not knowing that the children already know about his secret. The children just stared at him. Itsuki pretended not to notice.

"Hello Itsuki." Yori greeted him.

"Um, Yori, can I talk to you outside for a moment~?" Itsuki smiled. In his hand behind his back, he was holding files.

"Oh stop your acting already," Kaito said, sounding a bit irritated, "we already know the truth."

"What are you talking about?" Itsuki gave him a confused look, which irritated him more.

"We know that you were a scientist in a past life." Kaito glared at him, crossing his arm. Itsuki's cheerful smile became an embarrassed smile and he began rubbing his neck.

"Oh, I see you found out. Ehehe, I'm not surprised since the twins over there have some sorta of telepathy power, so they probably got the information from Yori then. Ehehe." Itsuki said.

"Sorry Itsuki." Yori said. Itsuki just smiled and shook his head.

"Eh, it's okay; it was going to happen anyways."

"So, Yori said that you might help us with something, and the twins seemed to be shocked about it; so, what are they talking about?" Kaito asked, arms still crossed. Itsuki looked at Yori. Yori nodded his head and Itsuki looked back at Kaito.

"Well... I might help you with your... immortality. A-As in, I could get rid of it for you. You could be free..." Itsuki told him.

Kaito, along with the others stared at Itsuki. The room was silent. Free, as in freedom? Something that they never had. Kaito unfolded his arms and stared at Itsuki, expression that showed he was having mix feelings. Happiness? Hope? Shock?

"A-As in... we won't be immortal anymore?" Bushido asked.

"As in, we might be able to leave this room- wait, this place and go out into the world?" Gackupo looked over at the atlas he had next to him.

"As in, we might be normal children?" Miku smiled.

"You're not lying, are you?" Negato asked. "You're not playing a cruel joke on us, right?"

"No, I'm not." Itsuki said. Kaito stayed silent, trying to soak it all in, but the idea of being free was so much to him, he always thought about being free, about escaping the endless torture of immortality. The twins had a straight face on them, staring at Itsuki, most likely going through his thoughts or something, seeing what he discovered.

"So Itsuki... did you find anything?" Yori asked, hoping he did.

"Well... I did, but... maybe we should talk about this outside." Itsuki said, looking at the children's faces.

"No," Kaito finally spoke, "I want to hear too." The others nodded their head. Itsuki looked at all of them once more and sighed.

"If you want... I guess you should since this involved you..." he said.

"So Itsuki, you said you found something?" Yori waited, hoping its good news.

"Well.." Itsuki paused for a moment. "Yes, I did find something. When the children became immortal, the scientist tortured them, torturing them physically and mentally, which, both has to do with the heart. When being the body was being tortured, it affected the heart, and when they were being tortured mentally, they had many feelings going on, not just pain, but sadness, anger, and more also. The heart is mostly the symbol of feelings, so when being tortured, it affected the heart also. Also, the soul, you might also think of the heart sometimes. So, when becoming immortal, stops ageing the body and soul, also affecting the heart. Plus, when the scientist attached the children to the machines, they connected the machines to the children's heart, just right above it, but it was still connected to the heart. I also read something about the ties of immortality. When the immortal process happens, the person dies, but it just seems to the person that they just passed out. The person dies only for a minute or less. While the person is 'sleeping', the 'ties' of immortality begin to form.

"The ties of immortality starts connecting to the heart, which is considers the source of life when dealing with immortality, and begins healing any wounds immediately, in a way like sewing. After that, the strings somehow connects its self the the area where the person died and the immortal process occurred. Think of the 'ties' of immortality as a spider web. The web can only stretch out so far, and all the silk threads goes to the center, and imagine the spider being the person, and that the spider can only stay on the web. The center is the heart, the threads are the ties of immortality, the spider is the person, and the web is the boundary where it can only stay in. I don't really know why the 'ties' of immortality only allows the person to stay within the boundary, maybe its so that the immortality stays stable, or it can help keep the soul or spirit still on this Earth, I'm not sure. So, imagine that one of the threads is tied around on of the spider's leg, making sure that the spider stays within the boundary. If we can sever the tie of immortality that is connected to the person, it could set them free, most likely..." Itsuki finished explaining his theories. He might of explained very thoroughly, making sure that they understood. But something seems to be troubling him.

"That's great!" Yori smiled. He didn't really understand some of it, but he knew that Itsuki must have found a way. "So, how do we sever the 'ties'?" Itsuki stayed silent for a long moment.

"Well... Immortality affects the heart... and to cut the ties... and the ties are connected to the heart... The person has to be stabbed in a certain area in the heart... by someone who hasn't been touched by immortality..." Yori's smile dropped and the room was completely silent.

"W-What? Why?"

"Like I said, the ties are connected to the heart... but for it to be a certain person to do it, I don't understand, immortality is extremely complex. But I found this out from someone who was taking notes and recording things after I died... they done a _few_ experiments to reverse immortality, but they never really wanted to reverse it, they just wanted to see if it's able to be reversed... The record about reversing immortality, some parts seem to be missing, I went into the room to look for more information, but it seems that it's nowhere to be found..."

"But will it work?" Yori asked.

"...I... I came up with two highly possible theories of what might happen..." Itsuki paused for a moment. "Theory one... If you stab the heart correctly, the children will be set free of immortality and will be able to leave this place..." Itsuki got real silent.

"...Itsuki, what's the second theory..?" Yori asked hesitantly.

Itsuki didn't say anything for a long moment, then said, "Or.. Or they will die..."

"What?"

"They will either live or they will die... because, technically, dying is like being free from immortality... you're free from suffering forever... And if they do live, they will age and become normal children... I'm sorry, but this is what I discovered..." Itsuki lowered his voice.

"This can't be! There has to be another way!" Yori said, getting all frustrated. He was all happy about Itsuki finding a way that could save the children from immortality, but now it was ruined because of this second possibility of what might happen.

"There isn't really another way..." Itsuki said in a quiet tone.

"Well, you're going to have to look and find one!" Yori said.

"Yori-kun... he won't be able to find one..." said the twins in unison. Yori stared at them, knowing their special abilities, it might be true that Itsuki not find another way to help them. The room was silent, dead silent. The children went into a huddle and the silence was slightly broken by little whispers of children; the huddle broke and the children looked at Yori and Itsuki.

"We thought about it and... we say we should give it a try..." Kaito said, the others nodded.

"And that... we only trust you, Yori, to help free us..." Miku added.

"W-What?" Yori couldn't believe it what their saying. "I-I'm not going to stab you guys in the heart! I-I just can't! I don't you you children to die!"

"It's only a possibility... Plus, if we do die, we'll still be free and our souls will move on..." Gackupo pointed out. Yori shook his head.

"No! I-I can't! I-I don't want you to die! You're just children!" Yori protested.

"Must we remind you that we aren't really the age we look? We're over two-hundred years old." Meiko said, giving a small, sad smile.

"Still! I-I can't! If the chance takes the side of the second theory... I-I can't! I-I won't do it! You're pretty much asking me to kill you!" his tone began to raise.

"Freedom is freedom, Yori. We want someone we can definitely trust and that's you, we want no one else to do it." Kaito said. Yori shook his head.

"No! I won't! I won't do it! I don't want you to die!" he shouted.

"So you want us to continue suffering? Continuing to live on and on forever without even leaving this room, not being able to change along with the world?" Meiko said.

"No!" Yori shook his head again. "I-I just can't do it, okay? I just won't!"

"Yori-kun..." Teto'ssoft voice spoke with a touch of sadness.

"No! I won't! If you want to take that chance, go ahead! But I'm not going to do it!" Yori shook his head one last time, he couldn't take it anymore. Yori walked pasted them and left the room, slamming the door behind him.

"Yori-kun..."

* * *

A/N: I do not own Vocaloid or any of that but this fanfic and my OC people person-ness.

Weird Girl: D: OMG~! WHAT NOW?

Bob: Stay tuned for another chapter of "Kagome: The Sequel"

Weird Girl: Hm, wouldn't Kagome be underlined instead of quotation marks?

Bob: I don't know!

Weird Girl: :D OH OH OH! I KNOW~! LETS MAKE A COMPROMISE~! (whispers in his hear)

Bob: = =

Weird Girl: :l

Bob: (sighs) Stay tuned for another chapter of "Kagome: The Sequel"

Weird Girl: :3

Bob: Wow... That is so incorrect...


	23. Chapter 23 Kokoro

Weird Girl 14: :D HELLO THERE~! I UPDATED-NESS~!

Bob: Finally...

Weird Girl: D: I'm sorry~! Anyways, here is Chapter 23, hope you enjoy it-ness~! :3 ^-^

* * *

Kokoro

Yori couldn't believe it. They were asking, _begging_ him to do something that he would never do. Even if there is a chance that they could live _and_be free, he didn't have the heart to stab them. He wants them to be free, but he just can't be the one to set them free. Yori continued walking down the halls, angry, disappointed, sad, he was feeling many things. Maybe Itsuki didn't look hard enough, maybe the twins didn't feel, or hear, or whatever they were getting was wrong, maybe there is another way, there has to be. As Yori was walking, he heard a second pair of footsteps running up behind him. He turned around and saw Itsuki.

"Yori!" Itsuki called out, running up to him.

"What do you want...?" Yori asked. He didn't mean to sound rude, he was just not in the mood.

"Yori... The children wants to be free and-"

"Then why don't you do it? Your the scientist, you should know where to strike or whatever." he interrupted.

"As I was saying, they want _you_ to free them, nobody else."

"Well, I'm not going to stab them in the heart! It's just wrong okay?"

"Yori, you want them to be free, they want to be free. You're the one who is able to do it. You only have to strike one child, and that's Kaito. I discovered that the children and the ties of immortality are all connected. Hit Kaito's heart, you free _all _of them from that room- from immortality! That's-"

"Itsuki!" Yori shouted. "Just leave me alone right now! I don't want to talk about it at the moment and I know that the children asked you to help convince me to do it!"

"Yori..." Yori turned back around and continued walking. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going home..." Yori said.

"But aren't you going to visit Kiyoko, Masaru, and Yuki?"

"You can go visit them, I had a talk with them about you, so they won't kill you and you can regain their trust again; and maybe you could tell them what you found... I don't know." Yori answered. He continued walking until he left the building.

The snow falling from the sky and the chilly, crisp air wasn't helping his mood at all. Not because it made him cold, it was because it reminds him how much the children like the snow and how they're not able to play in it because of their immortality. He knew right now that the children were looking out the window with their sad eyes watching the snow, so he didn't look back, he didn't want to look at them and see their faces; they're probably mad at him anyways. Yori arrived at his house. He took of his coat and shoes and started heading up to his room. Aoi was sitting on the couch watching her dramas like she usually does, then she looked over at him.

"You're home earlier Onii-chan... really early." Aoi said. Yori didn't respond. "Is something wrong?"

"I'm just tired... that's all." he told her, then went up to is room. Aoi followed him.

"You're lying." She stated.

"I'm not, okay? Just leave me alone right now, I'm tired..." he told her as he began closing the door, but Aoi placed her foot in the way of the door to stop it from closing.

"Come Yori! Tell me!" Aoi said, trying to force the door open. Yori tried to move her foot out of the way so he could close the door on her.

"No! Just leave me alone!" Yori said, trying to force the door close still.

"No!" Finally, Aoi forced the door open and fell forward into his room.

Yori gave a stressful sigh and ran his fingers in his hair, "Gosh you're stubborn..."

Aoi smiled triumphantly, "Yeah, I've been hanging out with my friends too much lately."

"That's not a good thing if you're being influenced like that in a bad way..."

Aoi shrugged, "Oh well. Now will you tell me what's wrong?"

"It doesn't matter..." Yori went and plopped on his bed. Aoi sat down next to him and gave him a long stare.

"Tell...me... Oh! Did Itsuki find a way to help them? !" she asked. Yori stayed silent, staring at the ceilling.

"He... He did..." Yori told her, "it's just that... I-I would have to do something that I wouldn't like doing..."

"What would that be?"

"...I...I would have to... stab them... in the heart..."

"What? ! That can't be true!"

"Well... I would have only have to stab Kaito but still..."

"Stabbing him would free them all? That must be harsh but at least they'll be free... right...?"

"Well... Itsuki said that... either they're free of immortality and continue living like normal people, aging and all, or... or they would be free from immortality through death..."

"What? Isn't that another way?"

"No... Itsuki couldn't find another way..."

"H-How did the children react? Were they as shock as you? Were they hoping you guys could find another way?"

"A-Actually... At first they were shocked but then... they said it would be okay if that was the only way... and that if it means death..."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah... and... and they want me and only me to do it... They said they trusted me and wanted no one else to do it..."

"...What did you do...?"

"I-I told them I won't do it... then I left..."

"Really...?"

"Yeah... I think they're mad at me..."

"I don't think so, I think they understand... It's a tough thing to do after all."

"Aoi... what do you think I should do...?" he asked her. Aoi paused and began thinking hard. An two minutes went by before she spoke again.

"I... I think that... you should do it..." she said, not looking at her brother. She knew he didn't want to do it, and she thought he should do it anyways. She understood what he was probably feeling about this, she understood the situation, she understood everything, but she what the children wanted and that they wanted to be free and it would make them happy. Though, Yori didn't like her opinion on this.

"What?" He sat up and looked at her. "Aoi, you know its going to be hard for me!"

"Yeah..!. I know... But they would be free and they would be happier..."

"No! I-I won't do it!" He shouted. Aoi calmly looked at him; she seemed to have some mature look in her eyes right now.

"Then why did you ask my opinion if you said you weren't going to do it?"

"I-I don't know! I-I just wanted to see what you think!"

"Because you thinking the same thing, thinking about doing it, and about how it would be better for them." The room was silent and they stared at each other for a while. Aoi rose and said, "You should think about it more, Onii-chan. I know it's difficult but still..." and with that, she left.

Yori stared down at his wooden floor in his room. He knew that it would be the best thing for the children... or at least it seems like it. Aoi was right, he didn't really know what to do. Was he just being selfish? Maybe it wasn't just that he was afraid that they might die and it was all his fault, maybe it was also that he didn't want them to leave... It's like having a friend die, and once they're gone, you wish they were there with you again. He didn't know what to do. Maybe he should think about this a little more, this is a serious thing to think about. Yori laid back down on his bed and stared at the ceiling.

Yumi... What would great grandma Yumi would do if she was stuck in this situation? She knew the children for a really long time... From listening to the children's stories, talking about her, she seemed to care about them a lot... Would she strike them in the heart if it means freedom for them, to show that she cared that much and wanted to make them happy? Yori wasn't sure... He never really know her, after all, she died way before he was born. Would Yumi refuse to do it too if she had to free them this way? Itsuki, Aoi, and the children all want him to strike Kaito's heart to free them... But Yori didn't have the heart. So many thoughts was running through Yori's head, thinking on what to do. He wish he knew what to do.

Yori turned his head towards the window. Apparently he's been thinking for more than an hour or so because the sun was beginning to set. It was still snowing. Yori took his mind off of the problem and watch the white, soft looking snow crystals falling from the dark sky. The cold slightly fogging up the edges of is windows. The snow then reminded him of the children again. He imagined the children running outside of the orphanage, making snowballs, snowman, and eating it, well, Kaito eating it. He imagined the children's holding their hands in the air,palms upwards having the snowflakes land in their hands. That would be a nice thing. Also, maybe Itsuki and Kiyoko would be together again. Yori's eyes began to droop and feel asleep, dreaming. He dreamed about the children's friends that pasted on; about Sheito and Yuu, and Yumi. He dreamed about how if they did die and they were free, they could all see each other again. In his thoughts and in his dreams, it seems like the children would be happy either way, no matter what happens, living freely or died and being free. But would Yori really do it?

Yori woke up and looked out his window to see that it was morning. The sun was shining brightly in his room and snow covered the ground outside. He got up out of bed and dressed in new clothing and walked outside. He began walking towards the orphanage, though, taking a long way instead of the usual route he would take. This gave him time to think and it would make him arrive at the time he would usually get there. Yori finally got to the orphanage and walked up to the children's door. He hesitated to open the door, hesitating to put his hand on the old door knob. He thought that the children were going to hate him. He pretty much just told them yesterday that he wasn't going to give them freedom. Yori jumped a little as he saw the door open, he saw the twins faces as they opened the door. Of course they knew he was standing there. Without a word, Rin and Len left the door wide open for him to come in and sat down at the table. Yori hesitated to take a step in, he stared at all the children's faces that were staring back at him.

"Well?" Meiko began, "Aren't you going to come in?"

"U-Uh, h-hai." Yori answered as he walked in and took sat down. Kaito was sitting over by the window with his arms crossed, almost like he's pouting. Maybe he was mad at him. "You guys are mad at me, aren't you?"

"Yes." Kaito said right away. Miku sighed and shook her head.

"We're not mad at you, Yori." Miku said.

"Yes we are." Kaito protested, sticking his tongue out at Yori and then went back to staring out the window.

"Ignore Aniki for right now... We understand this is hard for you Yori, that's why we're not going to make you do it if you don't want to." she said. Here that made Yori feel a little better, taking away some of the guilt, seeing that they understand what he's feeling and all. But though, still, for some reason, he felt sorta... disappointed, almost. Why? Or was it guilt that he was still feeling? He began to feel a knot in his throught at what he was thinking about. He swallowed hard and said something that shocked the children in an... almost happy way.

"I...I-I'll... I'll do it..." he finally said. The room was silent and the children stared at him.

"What...?" They all said.

"I-I said... I-I'll do it... I-I'll give you your freedom..." Yori said. A small smile came on Kaito's face.

"A-Are you sure?" Bushido asked, shock at Yori's decission showed on his face also.

"Y-Yeah... I-If it would make you happy a-and if it would make you guys free..."

"Are you sure Yori...?" Teto asked. "It won't make you sad?"

"Well... If you guys do-" Yori paused and took a deep breath and continued, "if you guys do die... then I'll miss you guys, but I'll know you're souls are free and that will make me happy. If you guys do live and become free and normal and all, then I'll be happy."

"Thank you!" Kaito smiled as he got up. "I know this maybe really hard for you but... thank you!" The other children began smiling too. They weren't thinking about being strike with a knife or dying, all they could think about is that they're going to be free.

"I'll call Itsuki over." Yori said as he pulled out his c-phone and dialed Itsuki's number. Yori told him about what he decided to do and Itsuki said he would be right over. It began snowing once more and the children were getting excited. They were going to be able to play with snow..._ outside_! There was a knock at the door and Teto went to go answer it. It was Itsuki and he went inside, then he walked over to Yori.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Itsuki asked. Yori thought about it, then slowly nodded his head.

"Yes... I'm sure." Yori answered. "Just...tell me what to do."

"Okay." Itsuki turned to Kaito, gesturing his hand for him to come over. Kaito came over, smiling with excitement.

Yori knew that he was just excited about being free, but wouldn't he be at all nervous about being stabbed or something? Itsuki bent down to his height and opened the top part of Kaito's yukata to reveal a strange scare that was over his heart. It was a dot that was the seize of a dime in America with ten lines coming out all around it. The scare was a color of black or a really dark gray. Itsuki pointed to the dot.

"There," he began, "is where you need to strike..." Yori gave a small nod. Kaito reached into his sleeve and pulled out his knife, placing it into Yori's hand. Yori stared at it, he didn't like the feeling of the knife in his hand. It wasn't that he didn't like holding knifes, he held them when he helped make dinner or was cutting something, but he didn't like how he was going to strike someone with it.

"Here, use this." Kaito said. Yori looked at Itsuki.

"You need to make a clean strike right on the dot." Itsuki said again. Yori looked over at Kaito.

"Itsuki... Why don't you go free Kiyoko while I do this?" Yori said. Itsuki thought about it, then gave a slow, sadish nod, then he left. Yori turned to Kaito again.

"Are you nervous as I am...?" Yori said, swallowing the knot in his throat. Kaito had an almost expressionless face at this time.

"Yeah... a little." Kaito answered. Kaito looked over at his siblings. "Can I have the blindfold...?" Bushido walked over, handing Kaito the blindfold, the blindfold that they use when they would play kagome. Kaito placed it over his eyes and tied it, this way he wouldn't know when Yori would strike and he would feel more calmer.

"R-Ready...?" Yori stuttered a little. Kaito nodded, then gave a small smirk.

"I know you're a minor when it comes to stabbing people, unlike us who are professionals, try your best." he said. _Wow, that was comforting. Telling me that you've killed many people._Yori thought sarcastically. Teto placed her little hands over her eyes, Miku closed her eyes, Negato looked away, and the others began doing to same, they didn't want to what was about to happen. Plus, what happened to Kaito, they were going to feel, so they didn't want to see it coming either. Yori clutched the knife in his hands and took deep breaths and began rasing the knife. He wish he could close his eyes also, he wished someone would doing this instead. The room was silent, dead silent. Yori...finally struck. Kaito and the other children left out a painful gasps and Yori stared at the knife that stuck out in Kaito's heart with wide eyes, then quickly took it out. Yori quickly threw the knife down, hands trembeling. The children all fell to their hands and knees, gasping in pain, clutching one of their hands over their hearts. Red blood seeped through their clothing from over their heart and their hands became blood stained from clutching their bleeding heart.

"I-I'm sorry... Gomenasai... gomenasai... gomenasai..." Yori kept repeating silently, he still trembled. What has he done? ! He knew he shouldn't have done it! He knew and yet he did it anyways! Suddenly, their gasps of pain stopped and their breathing began to regulate. The children sat up normally. There was a long silent pause, as if they're waiting to see what happened. Kaito looked at his wound and saw that he stopped bleeding. The children felt their wounds and they weren't bleeding anymore either, as if it healed. Kaito took his blindfold off and anger sketched across face. Fast healing... an immortal trait.

"Did... it work?" Gackupo asked looking at the others. Yori just stood there, watching. Negato opened the door and took a couple steps back.

"One way to find out." He said. Negato began quickly running towards the exit. It seems like he was expecting to run into some sort of force-field. He ran and... Silents filled the room, staring at Negato... staring at him... seeing that... that he was standing in the doorway... outside of the room. Negato stared back at the others, also shocked. Then, he began to smile, followed by laughter. The others began to smile and began laughing happily. Yori also began smiling and laughing.

"Yeah!" Negato cheered. The others began letting out cheers. The children all got up and ran outside of the room and they stood in the hallway, laughing, smiling. Kaito turned to Yori.

"You did it Yori! I knew you would do it!" He said.

"Now let's go see if we can leave this building!" Yori said, leading the way. The children followed him full of excitement and happiness. Yori saw Itsuki running down the other hall holding Kiyoko's hand, both smiling.

"It worked Yori!" Itsuki cheered. "It worked!"

"Jochen was right! We're free!" Kiyoko said. "He freed all of us! Me and... Masaru and Kiyoko... Though, he freed them in a different way and they moved on... but still, we're _free_!"

"I'm so happy!" Yori said. "Now, let's go in the snow, shall we?" They all started heading towards the entrance of the building. Negato ran out passing through the doors, tripping and landing face first into the snow.

"C-C-Cold!" Negato said as he quickly got back up.

"Baka!" Gackupo laughed and he and the others ran out laughing. Negato made a snowball and threw it at him, but it missed and hit Bushido. The three of them began having their own little snowball fight. Haku smiled up towards the sky having her hands upwards catching the falling snowflakes. Meiko and Teto began making snowmen, Kaito was eating the snow, and Miku was happily throwing snow up into the air. Itsuki and Kiyoko where a bit away doing their own thing. Yori smiled, he was so happy. They're free, he freed them. He was happy he made his dicission and so where the children. They all played in the snow, full of joy. They puffed air out of their mouths to see their breaths in the cold air. This was truely the best day of their life. The children all went and sat under the tree holding hands with small smiles on their faces, but... they were looking tired. They all laid their heads on each others shoulders and Teto's in Miku's lap. Yori walked over and sat in front of them.

"Is...something wrong?" Yori asked. The children just shook their heads, still smiling.

"I-It's nothing you should worry about Yori." Miku told him as she placed her hand on Teto's head and began stroking her hair. Yori looked closer and noticed that Kaito had begun bleeding again.

"N-No!" Yori began to panic. "Y-You guys can't die! Y-Y-You just can't!"

"It's okay Yori..." Haku said, flinching a tad from the pain. "You really helped us, and you freed us."

"We also got to go play outside in the snow." Teto added cheerfully.

"N-No! Y-You guys need help!" Yori quickly looked over his shoulder to call to Itsuki. "Itsuki! They need-" Yori saw Kiyoko collapsed and Itsuki caught her; he dropped to his knees. Itsuki held her close and shook her a little, trying to wake her up. He called her name repeatedly, but Kiyoko's eyes still remained shut, but still had a small, peaceful looking smile on her face. Itsuki held her tighter and began crying. Yori looked back over at the children. The snow kept falling and the children looked as if they were about to sleep. They're breathing began to slow down.

"...it's okay, Yori... we'll be fine..." Meiko said in a whisper tone.

"...thank you, Yori..." Bushido smiled.

" Thank you Yori..." the children began saying, all still smiling. Yori felt tears slowly rolling down his cheeks.

"D... Don't cry, Yori-kun..." Teto said, then in a cheerful tone, "I'm... I'm sure that we'll see each other again someday..." More tears rolled down his cold cheeks.

"I... I don't want you guys to go...!" he said, choking on his words a little bit.

"Th...Thank you for...for everything, Yori..." Kaito smiled. "You helped us... you freed us... because of that, we're able to move on... we're finally truely happy... Thank you Yori..."

The snow didn't seem to stop... It just kept on falling gently. The children's vision began to blur, darkness began to enclosed as their eyes grew heavier until their little eyes closed... Their gentle smiles never faded...

* * *

A/N: I (sniffle) d-do not own Vocaloid or any of that, b-but my OC's and this fanfic (crys)

Weird Girl 14: (crying) WHY THE HECK DID I PLAY SAIHATE- BALLAD ARRANGE WHEN I WAS WRITING THE SAD PART? (sob)

Bob: I _told_ you not to do that!

Weird Girl: ;3; T~T

Bob: ...I don't think anybody felt sad while reading the ending...

Weird Girl: (sniffles) Well, some probably didnt, some probably did, NOW SHUT UP! ;3;

Bob: = =

Weird Girl: ;3; Cookies for good reviews, flamers get to drink boiling water, and silent readers will get nothing... Also, have a question? Go right ahead and ask~! They will be answered. Bye~! See ya later~! Live happy and prosper! You guys are the best~! Bai bai~! (^-^)/

Translations: Hai- Yes, okay, ect.  
Gomenasai- I'm so sorry  
Arigato- Thank You  
Aniki- Older/Elder brother  
Onii-chan- Big brother  
Kokoro- Heart/Mind/Soul ...yeah.


	24. Kagome vs Kagome the Sequel

Kagome vs. Kagome: the Sequel

Weird Girl 14: HELLO EVERYONE! Haven't updated in this story for a long time... Well, it's not really like an update, its more like an extra thingy. :3

Bob: - -;; Thingy?

Weird Girl 14: Yesth, thingy!

Bob: ...Yesth?

Weird Girl: Yeah, yesth. You know, yes with the "th" sound at the end of it. :3

Bob: ...why?

Weird Girl: DO NOT QUESTION THE AWESOME PERSON!

Bob: ...and who said you were "awesome"?

Weird Girl: :D I DID!

Bob: - -; Then it doesn't count.

Weird Girl: D: I'm sure other people told me that I'm awesome, too!

Bob: Uh huh, sure, just get back to the point.

Weird Girl: (sticks tongue out at Bob) Anyways~ As you know, I got the idea to write Kagome from the song Kagome sung by Miku and Luka. ^-^

Bob: And I'm surprised your able to come up with creepy or sad or depressing things with being the happy optimistic person that you are.

Weird Girl: :D

Bob: ...Sometimes I wonder what really goes on inside your head...

Weird Girl: :D

Bob: ... - -;; Just continue.

Weird Girl: Anyways, you all are awesome reviewers and- and- (bursts into tears).

Bob: ...Seriously?

Weird Girl: :D Yay! Anyways, I was wondering, which did Kagome series did you guys like better? Kagome or Kagome: The Sequel?

Bob: Review with your choice AND reason why.

Weird Girl: And after you tell me your opinion, I'll tell you mine and my reason why. YAY FOR OPINIONS! :D Like I said, you guys are awesome people! Thank you! (^-^)/

(A/N: Again, I don't own anything that doesn't belong to me.)


	25. Kagome vs Kagome the SequelThe Results

Kagome vs. Kagome: The Sequel- Results

Weird Girl 14: YAY~! REVIEWS WITH RESULTS CAME IN~! :D

Bob: Good for you! (sarcastic tone).

Weird Girl: And AH HA! OTHER PEOPLE BELIEVE THAT I'M AWESOME, TOO~! So I _am_ awesome!

Bob: - -; Yeah, sure, whatever...

Weird Girl 14: :3 Hehehe, you were threaten in one of the reviews.

Bob: ...I don't care.

Weird Girl: I LOVE YOU! (hugs him so tight that he can't breathe)

Bob: W-WHA THE HECK? L-LET GO!

Weird Girl: :3 (lets go)

Bob: = =

Weird Girl: Okay, anyways~ The results are in, and so far, most people say that they liked...

Bob: (sighs, pulls out drums and does a drum-roll)

Weird Girl: Most people said tha they liked... KAGOME: THE SEQUEL the most!

Bob: (applauds)

Weird Girl: Wow, that surprised me. I thought it was going to be Kagomebecause of how Kawaiikitty made it more awesomer-er-er.

Bob: - -;

Weird Girl: I like both of them~ :3

Bob: ...Your an indecisive, aren't you?

Weird Girl: YAY FOR HAVING TROUBLE WITH CHOICES~! \(:D)/

Bob: (facepalms)

Weird Girl 14: Which one did you like the most Bob?

Bob: (shrugs) Kagome just because I always go for the original or the first no matter what.

Weird Girl 14: ...YOUR ORIGINAL MAN! :D

Bob: = =; Another nickname...?

Weird Girl: I had a friend who doesn't a fanfic account, and all that, so she just told me that she liked Kagome better, and two people liked Kagome: The Sequel.

Bob: And obviously our opinions don't really count in this poll-thing, soo... And if it did, it would have been a tie.

Weird Girl: But hey, this is the results for the day 1/31/2011, if you just read this story, you can tell which one you liked the most anyways! We would love to know!

Bob: Just tell us your opinion AND your reason in the review that you send.

Weird Girl: YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME, I LOVE YOU ALL AND GOOD-BYE~! (hands everyone cookies) (^-^)/


	26. News Notice Thing

**STUFF OF NEWS AND STUFF! **

Bob: ...I thought you were done with the Kagome series...

Weird Girl: I wouldn't necessarly call it part of the series...

Bob: ...It's about Itsuki's point of view through the events while you get to look at his memories-er, Jochen's memories...whatever! And, therefor, part of the series.

Weird Girl: ...So?

Bob: ...What did you name it?

Weird Girl: ...Itsuki and the Memories of Jochen...

Bob: ...Very basic...

Weird Girl: DON'T JUDGE ME!

Bob: ...At least your writing and grammar improved a bit...

Weird Girl: You really think so? :'D

Bob: ...Maybe.

Weird Girl: Psh! Whatever!

Bob: ...Do you think people are actually going to read it?

Weird Girl: ...I have a couple people reading it already!

Bob: ...By the way, why did you post the notice AFTER you posted the story?

Weird Girl: ...because I forgot... v.v;;

Bob: (sigh) ...Another thing...Would you call Itsuki and Jochen the same person or different...?

Weird Girl: ...(shrug)


End file.
